The One Who Held On
by Lura Elsworth
Summary: Her friends were Kings and Queens of Narnia, they were the ones in the prophesy; she was an ordinary girl, though not once mentioned in the prophesy- she became one of the most well-known character in history. This story is about a girl named Eloise and her journey through life, about clinging on to faith even when everything goes wrong. EdmundXOC.
1. Prologue-There is a Start for Everything

**Hi, everyone. I know I've mentioned before that I will not be writing anymore ****fan fictions, but I guess I just can't help it... XP**

**Anyway, this is an Edmund x OC story, based on both books and movies. I don't know where it will start or where it will end, actually... I don't even have a plot. (Be warned though, I won't be updating on regular basis; this is just one of my way of relieving stress) **

**Anyway, enjoy~ ^_^ (For this chapter, it will be set in the train station from the movie of PC, but will have flash backs from The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe.**

* * *

Prologue- There is a Start for Everything

"You're welcome." Edmund said as he sat down on the waiting bench along with his siblings. Their bags were set beside them on the ground, personal belongings and all they needed for school.

"I had it sorted," Peter shot back as he got up and started pacing the platform.

"Peter, calm down," a soft voice cut into their tense atmosphere. A girl who looked a little older than Lucy came up to them with a backpack and hand luggage. Her flowing raven dark hair was braided neatly with a scarlet ribbon. Her eyes were pleading as she gazed at the older boy, "Please."

"What was it this time?" Susan stared at her older brother while crossing her arms.

Peter eyed the girl, "He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" asked Lucy with wide eyes. What had happened to the brother she had adored so much?

Edmund silently took over the girl's bag for her and motioned her to sit down on where Peter had sat moments ago, "You're just in time, El, we thought you weren't coming."

Eloise Chandler smiled, "Well, but I'm here, aren't I?" she said with a faint twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"How is the professor doing?"

"He's doing well, good, actually. He hasn't changed much." she paused, "But you changed."

Edmund turned away, "Please don't mention it," he said, grumbling slightly as he caught onto her teasing through her twitching lips.

* * *

He still remembered the first time they met. It was last year when they were sent away to live with the professor during war.

_"And as such, there will be a few rules you need to follow," Mrs McCready was saying, "There shall be shouting, no running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter, and NO touching of the historical __artefacts!" she exclaimed as Susan stretched out her hand. "And above all, there shall be no disturbance of the professor." with that, she left the four of them in the halls, each looking more bewildered than the other._

_"Don't mind her," a voice came from behind, startling them._

_They turned and saw the young girl with a friendly smile, "You must be the Pevensies. I'm Eloise Chandler, the adopted- if I must say- grandchild of the professor."_

_She was not what one would consider beautiful, but there was an air about her, about her countenance that emitted quiet and patience; her presence was rather soothing. Her face could only be described as pleasant, but there was no way she could've gone unnoticed even if she was to be in the midst of a crowd._

_Peter stepped forward, stretching out his hand for a shake, "I'm Peter Pevensie, this are my other siblings, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund."_

_She smiled, placing her small hand in his which engulfed it, "Nice to meet you, all of you." her eyes landed on each and every one of them as she spoke, "Follow me, I'll bring you to your rooms. You must be tired."_

* * *

_"Now here is the room for the girls; boys, your room is just across the corridor," Eloise led them into the girls' room first, crossing the room and drew open the curtains. Immediately, the room was lit up, the gloomy feeling banished._

_Eloise glanced out at the scenery outside, lost in her own thoughts for a moment before __abruptly turning back to face them, "Is there anything else you need?"_

_"None as of yet," said Susan, "Thank you."_

_Their host hummed, "Then I guess I'll leave you to settle down and freshen up. Dinner will be served at seven. Before that, if you want, I could also give you a tour around the house."_

_"Where is your room?" asked Lucy._

_"It's at the opposite end of this corridor, the last door on your left."_

_After she had left, the four of them had exchanged glances._

_"Well," said Lucy decidedly, "I like her."_

_For once, Susan agreed, "She's very well-mannered for her age."_

_"Too well-mannered," Edmund had said, not at all in a pleasant mood. But that was the usual as of late. "She's just like those girls who're good at pretending to be someone who they're not."_

_"Ed!" Peter reprimanded his younger brother sternly, "Don't let me hear you say that again, or I'll-"_

_"Or you'll what?" Edmund retorted, "Act as if you're our dad again?"_

_Peter glared at him,"That's enough, Edmund."_

* * *

"Really, is it that hard to walk away?" Susan's irritated tone brought Edmund back to the present.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter defended, "Don't you get tired of being treated like a kid?"

Edmund cleared his throat, "We _are_ kids."

"I wasn't always," Peter sighed as he went back to stand in front of them, since his seat was already taken up, "It's been a year. How much longer does He expect us to wait?"

"Peter," Eloise broke in gently, "I know how you feel but England is your home too. Aslan has His own plans, we should just be patient even if we have to wait for years."

Peter gave her a saddened smile, "I know, Ellie. But I can't help it."

"Ow!"

All of a sudden, Lucy jumped out from her seat, her eyes widened in shock, "Something pinched me!"

Eloise was just about to say something when something gave her arm a violent tug. She gasped and shot out of her seat, "I feel it too."

Lucy's eyes brightened as she said, "It feels like magic."

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" commanded Susan.

Eloise grabbed Lucy's hand while Susan grabbed her other.

And they watched, as the station around them disappeared, as if it was being torn away.

The next moment, they were in a cave.


	2. Chapter 1- Back to Where We Were

**Here is the first chapter~**

**As you can see, Eloise was not a Queen. She was not even in the prophesy. (More explanation will be given as the story goes on)**

**Hope you enjoyed it~**

**I do not own Narnia.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Back to Where We Were

"We're back," Eloise whispered in stunned amazement, taking in the sight of the ocean.

Lucy and Susan exchanged a look and, each wearing a grin, made a mad dash forward into the open space.

She watched as Peter and Edmund caught up with their sisters and a game of water war started. Deeply amused by their childish display, she took off her shoes and began walking along the clean white shore, enjoying the feeling of soft sand under her feet. A splash of chilling water made her yelp and she swirled around, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Lucy,"

"Come on, Ellie!" Lucy called, laughing as she dodged Peter's attack.

She shook her head and relented.

It was quite pleasant, to be honest. With the heat of the sun bathing their skin, and also to feel the cooling water around them.

"Where do you think we are?" Edmund questioned all of a sudden, lifting his head up to survey the landscape.

"Where do you expect?" Peter laughed.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia,"

"Neither do I," Eloise said, following his line of sight.

"Let's go check it out,"

* * *

"Catapults," Edmund stated out of the blue, catching the others' attention, "This did not just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

"The treasury," They exclaimed.

"You guys go ahead, I'll follow you later," Eloise said, turning towards the other way.

"Be careful,"

She gazed at Edmund and smiled, "I will."

He knew where she was going. It was her special place- a small garden- at the back of the palace. It was where she and Aslan had their private talk when the rest of them were so busy doing preparation for their coronation. No one knew what they talked about, but all remembered her face when she met them later on: a look of utter joy and peace.

Though they knew that Aslan held no bias, sometimes they just could not help but feel jealous. Aslan had always _seemed_ to favour the young girl more than any one of them.

As Eloise reached her special garden, she breathed out a sigh of relief: At least the enemies did not destroy this place.

She sat down on a stone bench and closed her eyes as he soft breeze caressed her cheeks. Then opening her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you, Aslan."

Then came a reply- so soft that she almost thought she imagined it, the warm voice said-

"Welcome back, little one."

She smiled.

* * *

Lucy was the first to spot her friend when they came out, waving her hand, she yelled, "Ellie! Ellie, over here!"

Eloise walked over, "Was everything alright?"

"Yes. Apparently, they failed to find the place. We got this out for you," Susan told her as she held out a pale blue dress and a dagger.

"Thank you, Su," Eloise beamed as she accepted them.

"Go and change around the corner. We'll make sure the boys behave," Lucy winked.

"Hey!"

Eloise laughed and obeyed. But just as she finished folding up her school uniform, she caught something moving out of her peripheral vision. It was a boat, and the two in it did not look friendly at all.

She hurried back to the others, "Peter, there's a boat, and I think someone is being held captive inside!"

The four hurried over; she remained where she was. She watched as Susan's arrow shot one of the man as they dropped the dwarf, she had realised, into the water. The other jumped and swam, and was soon out of sight. Then she saw Edmund and Peter swimming across, one taking hold of the boat as the other pulled the drowning dwarf out of the water.

She began to walk over to where they were and stopped a distance away when Edmund began duelling with the dwarf.

The dwarf finally noticed her as all of them began moving towards where she stood.

A smile formed on her lips as she curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Eloise Chandler."

"Trumpkin," came the dwarf's gruff reply, "I know who you are. They called you The Precious One."

"The Precious One?" Eloise replied, clearly puzzled. No one ever called her that when she was here.

However, after thinking about it, she shrugged it off.

"Let's get going, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2- Meeting the Prince

**I do not own Narnia; I do own Eloise though. ^_^**

**Thanks to all those who followed and favourited this story.**

**Enjoy~ (By the way, sorry if I got some of the dialogues mixed up- or the scenes- I'm too lazy to re-watch the movie... or maybe I will do so, depends *shrug*)**

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting the Prince

"So it was Prince Caspian who blew Susan's horn?" Eloise confirmed as she walked alongside Trumpkin who had finally finished delivering a summary on everything that had happened since they first left Narnia and the more recent news. The dwarf made a noise that sounded like a grunt in affirmation. "And, how did he get that horn?"

"Beats me," Trumpkin muttered, "I was captured by the Telmarines before I had a chance to discover anything else."

"Peter, I think we have passed this place five times already," Susan pointed out bluntly as they continued to march on, "Are you sure we're not lost?"

Peter turned, "That's the problem with girls. They don't seem to ever carry a map in their heads."

"That's because our heads have something else in them," Lucy retorted, "Perhaps we should just listen to DLF?"

"DLF?"

Lucy grinned at Edmund, "Dear Little Friend."

"That's not patronising, is it?" Trumpkin grumbled under his breath.

Eloise smiled and whispered, "Don't worry, they're just really... friendly."

* * *

They were lost.

Well, not _really_ lost, but still _lost._

"Is there any way to get down there?" Edmund asked as all of them peered over the edge of the cliff.

"Yes, falling." was Trumpkin's curtly.

"I wasn't lost." Denied Peter who harboured a frustrated look.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," the dwarf countered again.

Lucy stared out at the land opposite them, ignoring the older children and the dwarf who were still arguing when all of a sudden, a flash of gold invaded her line of sight and she found herself staring right into those familiar golden orbs, "Aslan!" she gasped.

"It's Aslan!" she cried out to the others, drawing their attention, "Don't you see? He's right over-" she turned back, her voice faltering, "there..."'

Peter looked and a sinking feeling in his heart and stomach deepened, "Why didn't I see Him?" he asked, turning to his youngest sister, "I'm sorry, Lu,"

Lucy watched as her brother turned to walk away, Susan and Trumpkin trailing immediately beside him, and turned towards Eloise and Edmund with tears in her eyes, begging the two to believe her.

Edmund placed an arm around her and whispered, "I believe you, Lu."

Eloise kept staring at the empty spot where she had also seen the Lion. Why had He just disappeared like that? Why hadn't the others believed Lucy? She wanted to follow Him but she couldn't leave the others. "I'm sorry, Aslan," she whispered as she followed Edmund and Lucy back towards the other way.

A faint roar echoed in her ears.

* * *

"Perhaps this isn't the best way to go after all," Susan whispered in panic as they watched from where they were hiding behind a fallen tree bark as the Telmarines worked on building a bridge. There was absolutely no way they could've passed all those Telmarines before they see them.

* * *

"So, where did you think you saw Aslan?"

"I wish you would all stop talking like grown-ups!" Lucy snapped, "I didn't _think_ I saw him, I really _did_ see him."

"I actually saw Him too, Pete," Eloise finally said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Peter said in a tone that was accusing.

Eloise's hazel eyes were piercing for once, "Would you have listened to me then, Pete? You didn't even listen to your own sister."

Peter fell silent.

Lucy smiled at Eloise and walked forward, wracking her brain to remember the exact spot, "He was right over-" she shrieked as the ground beneath her gave away.

"Lucy!" Susan screamed as all of them rushed forward.

And behold, she was safe.

"...here." she finished shakily before glancing down. There _was_ a way down.

* * *

The next day, Eloise woke up to the sound of violent clanking. It took her a minute to realise that it was the sound of swords. Her eyes shot open only to see that the others were also alarmed.

"Peter and Lucy!" Susan exclaimed.

They ran towards the source of the noise and stopped dead in their tracks just in time to hear Lucy scream, "Stop it!"

Peter was there, his opponent was a young man of dark hair and eyes. He was good-looking, no denying that.

"Peter!" Susan called out.

Recognition lit up in the young man's eyes and he stared, somewhat incredulously at Peter, "High King Peter?"

"I believe you called,"

"Well, yes, but I expected you to be older."

"If you like," Peter said, clearly offended, "We could go and come back in a few years."

"No," The young man- Prince Caspian gazed around at the five of them before his eyes landed a fraction too long on Susan, but as he met Eloise's gaze, she smiled in genuine greeting to him which he returned almost immediately, "You're just not as I had expected."

"Neither are you," commented Edmund, eyeing the minotaur warily.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest foes," a badger said.

"My liege," A mouse came forward and bowed in front of Peter.

"Aw, he's so cute!" whispered Lucy to Eloise who suppressed a smile.

"Who said that?!" The mouse demanded indignantly as he turned with drawn sword.

"Sorry," Lucy said, looking at him from under her lashes.

"Oh, your majesty," Reepicheep sheathed his sword, and threw out a string of 'knightly' definition he suggested be used to describe a warrior.

Eloise tuned back in on Peter and Caspian's conversation just in time to hear Peter say, "Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get."

Prince Caspian held out Peter's sword, "Then I suppose you'll probably be needing yours back."

* * *

Eloise trailed behind Peter and Caspian who were discussing; Edmund was behind her talking to Reepicheep about combating; Susan and Lucy were behind the badger- Trufflehunter and Trumpkin (Lucy seemed highly amused at what was being said.)

As she walked, she couldn't help but feel a little left out. She was not a Queen, nor was she a lady or anyone of importance. In fact, she was useless in Battles.

_"But Aslan, shouldn't I learn how to fight?" Eloise asked the Lion as they stood side by side on the evening they reached Aslan's camp while most of the army was attempting to save Edmund from the Witch._

_Aslan had gazed at her, "And why do you want to fight, Little One?"_

_"Everyone is fighting."_

_Aslan laid down on the grass and Eloise sat down beside Him with her right hand in His soft mane._

_"Tell me, my child, what did Father Christmas give you?"_

_She fell silent and slowly pulled out a golden locket from her shirt and held it out to Aslan, "He said this was my mother's" she whispered._

_"Child, your purpose here in Narnia is not the same as the Pevensies. They are here to defeat Jadis and rule over this country but you, dear one, is here for a very different reason all together."_

_"Then what am I here for, Aslan?"_

_"You'll know in time, Dear One." Aslan had said, nudging her arm with His large head in a comforting gesture._

But even after returning to England the day they went after a White Stag, she still did not understand what Aslan had meant. Unconsciously, her fingers played with the locket that hung in front of her chest. It was the only thing that followed her back to the real world the last time they were sent back._  
_

Then she noticed that as they neared the opening of a cave-like place that the Narnians called Aslan's How, the Kings and Queens of Old had gone up in a line ahead of them with Centaurs holding up their swords in respect.

Prince Caspian was not one of them.

She walked towards him and asked, "Why aren't you with them, Prince?"

Caspian looked down at her, "Call me Caspian," he shrugged, "I could ask you the same, you know," There was a faint smile on his face.

Eloise looked ahead and said softly, "I'm not one of them."

"But everyone calls you The Precious One."

Curiously, she looked up at him, "What _does_ that mean, really?"

"You don't know?"

"Never heard of it before."

Caspian smiled then, "It was recorded in history that alongside the Kings and Queens of Old, there was a girl who was Aslan's favourite. She was the only one who could hear Aslan's voice no matter when she called Him. Thus, the title."

"That's not true," Eloise stated quietly, "Everyone is equal in Aslan's eyes."

"Ah, but then there _are_ those who are special."

Eloise glanced up at Caspian and a gentle smile broke out on her face, "Thank you, Caspian. I actually needed to hear that."

Caspian returned the smile, "You're more than welcome."


	4. Chapter 3- The Raid

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed ^_^ **

**Here's the third chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**C.S. Lewis owns Narnia; I only own Eloise.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Raid

"Peter," Susan's voice reached their ears as Eloise stepped into the dim-lit space of the How behind Caspian. "You may want to see this," there was something in her voice, was it awe? They watched as the four Kings and Queens gathered by one of the walls with the same look, somewhat nostalgic but puzzled.

"It's us," said Susan softly as she traced the carving on the cave wall.

Eloise went towards them and smiled, slightly, "So I guess that's how it feels to be history?" she said to Edmund who ruffled her hair in response.

Lucy spun around, "What _is_ this place?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

Caspian seemed surprise as he took in the four eager, yet confused demeanour. His eyes trailed towards their left to see that the other young girl was still looking at the carvings with interest. And as if she felt him looking, she turned around and said, "I'd like to know too."

They followed Caspian as he grabbed a torch of fire and led them through a narrow passage till they reached another 'room'. It was so dark that when Caspian dipped his torch and fire roared to life across the room they had to blink at the sudden brightness. But all thoughts left their minds as their eyes landed on the cracked stone in the middle of the room. It was The Stone Table where the White Witch had killed Him in place of Edmund. Lucy and Eloise both took a few steps forward; Lucy placed a hand on the side of the Table while Eloise just gazed upon it with an unreadable expression.

_"Where are you going, Aslan?" Eloise asked fearfully as Lucy, Susan, and she stood by the Great Lion in the middle of the night. They had been troubled and sleep had fled from them. There was a presage and a sense of foreboding that did not sit well with all of them. _

_"Sir, can we come with you?" Lucy had said._

_Aslan had considered that preposition for a while before consenting it with a deep sigh, "I would appreciate some companion, but all of you have to stop when I tell you to."_

_The Lion's head had hung low, as was his tail. He emitted sadness, yet there was an underlying tone of determination and something too majestic to describe __in words. Eloise buried her hand in his mane as they walked, "Everything will be alright, won't it, Aslan?" she asked so softly that she was surprised that Aslan even heard her._

_Aslan's answer itself was a mere whisper, "It will be in time. You must keep faith, my child. Fear not," in lieu of its volume, His voice was sure and confident. _

_The rest of the journey was silent until Aslan came to a sudden stop, "Now this is where you must stop, children."_

_They obeyed. _

_And watched in horror as the Witch insulted Him and killed Him in cold blood._

"He must know what He is doing," Lucy's voice brought her attention back to the present. She was looking at her brother, pleading him to keep faith, to be who he was- the High King of Narnia, the kind and loving brother.

Peter's voice betrayed his struggling emotions, "I believe we have waited for Aslan for quite enough."

Eloise's eyes widened at his words. Peter had lost faith and he had decided to take things into his own hands.

Lucy's hand clutched hers and they exchanged a pained glance. There was nothing they could do. Peter's pride was getting the better of him.

* * *

"The Telamrines know we're here, the faun on guard saw a soldier riding away in the woods. What should we do, you majesty?"

They were all gathered back around the Stone Table. The atmosphere was tense and the unknown animosity between Peter and Caspian reached a new high when they both started talking at once but Caspian fell silent under Peter's harsh glare.

Eloise noticed the hurt that flashed across the Prince eyes and she reached out quietly and squeezed his left hand before releasing it. He needed to know that she was on his side. Though Peter was her friend, this was not a time for feelings to overwhelm their judgment of right from wrong.

"We need to strike them, before they strike us." Peter was saying.

Caspian protested, "But nobody has ever taken the castle!"

Peter eyed him coldly, "Well, there will always be a first time."

Caspian held his tongue then. But Susan surprised all of them, especially Peter, when she came to stand beside Caspian to take his side, "But if we dig in, it might give us an advantage."

"We can collect nuts," a cute voice interrupted their increasingly tensed silence.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines," Reepicheep continued with sardonic enthusiasm, "Shut up!" he shouted at the squirrel. He turned and bowed to Peter, "I think you know where I stand, you Majesty."

Peter nodded in satisfaction before turning to the Centaur in charge. They only had the chance to exchange two sentences before Lucy, who had been listening quietly throughout the whole meeting spoke, "That's what I'm worried about."

"Pardon me?"

She fixed her gaze on Peter, staring hard on him, "You're all talking as if there is only two option: dying here, or dying there." By starvation, or by war.

"Now, Lucy, I think you weren't listening-"

Lucy cut him off, "No, _you're _not listening. Have you forgotten who defeated the White Witch, Peter."

His eyes widened but immediately turned stoic.

Eloise had to be honest, from where she was standing behind Caspian, she was frightened. Frightened for all those people who will be involved in the raid, frightened of the failure that was bound to come if this was not Aslan's will, frightened for those whom she cared for, but most of all, she was frightened of _Peter_.

He had become a stranger.

As the crowd left the room, the only ones who remained were Eloise, Lucy, Susan, and Caspian.

"Why can't Peter see that what he is doing is wrong?" Lucy's whisper was loud in this eerily quiet space.

Eloise went over and sat down beside Lucy, leaning her head backwards onto the Table, "He wants to prove himself. His pride will not let him sit around waiting for someone he lost faith in anymore."

"But we saw Him!" Lucy cried out.

Eloise gazed straight into her eyes, "_We_ saw Him, Lucy. Peter did not."

"He still doesn't believe us, does he?"

"Sadly, no."

Susan came over and hugged the both of them, "Don't worry too much about us, okay? Stay safe and wait for us to return."

It was decided that Lucy and Eloise will stay in the How with some of the others while more than half of them went to attack the castle.

"Come back safely, Susan," Eloise whispered into her ears before she pulled away and left the room for some last-minute practice.

Caspian paused slightly in front of Eloise, "Thank you," he said simply, knowing well that the girl would understand. She did.

"Never doubt yourself, Caspian," she told him, watching him with worried eyes. In return, her hair was ruffled once more. This time, she protested, "Hey! What's wrong with you people? Haven't you been taught to _never _mess with a woman's hair?"

Caspian laughed, "Yes, but I don't see any _woman_ now, do I?" _  
_

Lucy tried to cover up her giggles, "He got you on that one, Ellie."

Eloise huffed, "I'll have you know, I'm one thousand and three hundred years _older_ than you are!"

It was a good feeling to laugh. But the uneasiness was still there.

* * *

"Do you think they'll succeed?"

It was roughly about two hour since the army left the How. Lucy and Eloise settled back to their positions on the Stone Table.

Eloise sighed, "I can't lie but something tells me they won't."

Both girls had hugged the other Pevensies before they left, including Caspian. (It was worthy noting that Edmund had held onto Eloise for a minute too long, however.) They had shook hands with Trumpkin, Reepicheep, and Genstorm- the Centaur.

Lucy fidgeted with her cordial as time passed in a painfully slow motion.

Eloise stared at the roof of the cave absent-mindedly.

A thought struck her and she broke the silence, "Lucy, do you think that it'll be a good idea to look for Aslan once this is over?"

Lucy's face brightened up at the thought, "Of course! We really should, this time." she turned to stare at the carving of Aslan on the opposite wall, "We should have followed Him, you know, when we saw Him, no matter what the others might say."

Eloise felt her eyes prick with tears, "I know, Lu. I know."

* * *

The time of waiting was finally over when they heard a horn being blown from a distance. In eagerness and fear, they tore through the How but froze at the entrance. The army had decreased by half its original size.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Peter stormed towards them stonily, "Ask. Him." he gritted out, jerking his head towards Caspian.

"Me?"

"Peter!"

Caspian and Susan reacted in shock.

With the feeling of helplessness growing in her heart, she watched as their argument led to their animalistic roar and a flash of swords towards each others neck. Disappointment surged through her veins. Mostly, in Peter.

"That's enough!" she screamed at the same time Lucy yelled, "Stop it!"

Tears blurred her vision as she stood in front of the two. The look in her eyes froze both of them to their spots.

Eloise was never one to show any truly emotions, but the fire that burned in her hazel eyes at that moment, brimmed with hot angry tears had stunned them. Shame gripped their hearts but she turned away and began running away from them, into the field.

Edmund had caught her arms but she shrugged him away.

In a broken whisper, she said to him, "Please, Ed, I need some time."

And she ran.


	5. Chapter 4- Memories of the Past

**Here's another chapter but before that, I really want to apologise for all my spelling mistakes from the last chapter. I posted it after I finished typing (I admit, I didn't proofread). I was re-reading it _after_ I had posted and I went, "What ON EARTH was I typing?!"**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. (As usual, flashbacks are in Italics.)**

**Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis; Eloise is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Memories of the Past

_"I can't believe you cheated on me!" _

_Somewhere in the corner of a worn-looking kitchen, a small girl was balled up and was sobbing silently into her knees. She was too young to understand what her parents were arguing about but she knew it wasn't good. Her parents were always fighting, with raised voices and threatened violence but thankfully, they never really came down to that. _

_"I'm not!" _

_"I saw it! I saw you with that young assistant of yours. Did you think I wouldn't notice that you were never at home, that you were always avoiding me, that every time I wash your clothes I smell perfume on them? Why, Dan, tell me why you have to do this to me, to your family?"_

_The young girl bit her lips as she heard her father hiss under his breath. Her mother's voice was raw and cracking. Something told her that after this night, nothing would ever be the same. _

_"I'm sick and tired of this family! I hate the fact that all you want me to think is you! I've always known that you only agreed to marry me because the love your your life left you."_

_Her mother gasped at the harsh menacing tone her husband used against her, "How did you-"_

_"How did I what? Know? Of course I know, I'm not stupid- like you!"_

_That was the last straw. And the next sentence was what shattered the small girl's heart into a million un-mendable pieces. The woman she had always known as her mother screamed-_

_"I shouldn't have married you! I shouldn't have put up with you all these __years! I shouldn't have born you a useless child which is nothing but a burden! I don't even know why I kept her in the first place!"_

_Somewhere along the fight, they had unknowingly knocked the oil-lamp over. And soon, everything was engulfed in flames. SHe listened to her parents agonising screams and wondered when it would be her turn. It was getting unbearably hot and breathing became hard. _

_Her parents' screaming came to an abrupt halt._

_She knew what it meant._

_Before she surrendered herself to the comforting darkness, she felt herself suddenly air-borne and a warm voice was saying, "I've got you now, darling. I've got you, you're safe."_

Eloise grasped the blades of the grass as she sat on the ground, her fists trembling as another unwanted memory seized her mind, taking over total control of her body. It had been almost ten years and yet that scene had been engraved into her mind as if it just happened yesterday. It didn't help that the way Caspian and Peter were fighting just now overlapped with the last memory of her parents. She had tried all those years to push that memory to the back of her mind.

That was why she hated fights. She hated anything with raised voices. Somewhere at the back of her mind, scenarios like that meant death. As illogical as it was, her young soul had seen what no child ought to see. Her fears, while irrational, were real.

"Aslan, please, take it away," she whimpered as she held in a sob.

Peace crept into her being slowly, pushing her anguish away. She stilled and relished in the feeling. Taking in a deep breath, she slumped onto the ground as her tense posture relaxed.

Her heartbeat gradually ceased its frantic thumping and a well-known voice rang in her ears-

"Come find me, my child."

She was just about to answer when a movement across the field along the tree-line of the forest made her eyes snap towards that direction. To her horror, seemingly never-ending rows of Telamrine soldiers were marching forward towards where the Narnians hid.

She had to tell the others. Eloise got up and ran as fast as she could go back to the How.

"Edmund!" she yelled as he was the first she saw, "Edmund, the Telmarines are here!"

Edmund, whose head shot up at the girl's terrified call, wasted no time to reach her. He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, though he was also careful not to hurt her. "What Telmarines?"

"Soldiers! Oh, Ed, there's so many of them!"

Edmund held back a groan of frustration. Will troubles never end? When Eloise had ran away earlier, they had been paid a visit by Jadis, curtesy to the black dwarf- Nikabrik. Caspian had fallen into their trap, not that anyone could blame him truly; but Peter, Peter who was the High King over Narnia, who had seen and known how evil and cruel the Witch was had considered her offer and hesitated. He suppressed a chill that went down his spine. He had ran his sword through the ice just in time.

He met her frantic gaze and saw the underlying fear behind those hazel. He grabbed her hand and immediately went in search for his other siblings and Caspian.

It wasn't long before he found Susan in her living quarters, "Susan, the Telmarines are here. We need to tell the others!"

Susan's eyes widened at the abrupt news and she shot up from her mattress, "I'll go find Peter and Lucy, you go get Caspian."

Soon, they were all standing in a row, watching in horror as Telmarine soldiers marched into view. Everyone of them exchanged nervous glances. Eloise squeezed Edmund's hand, not letting it go for even one second. She needed it.

But she also knew what she had to do.

* * *

"...So this is you next big plan?" Trumpkin asked incredulously, "Sending two little girls into the forest. Alone?" especially these two girls who had grown on him.

"It's our only hope," Said Peter.

"And they won't be alone," injected Susan.

"Hadn't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin questioned, looking at each of them, scrutinising their grim expression.

Trufflehunter spoke then, "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy and Lady Eloise hadn't."

Eloise tried to smile assuringly at their worried friend, "It will be alright, Trumpkin. Aslan told me to go."

"You've heard Aslan?" everyone turned to stare at her.

Eloise met each of their gaze unwaveringly, "Yes. He told me to look for him just before I spotted the Telmarines."

She caught Caspian's dark eyes and saw that he mouthed, 'special'. She smiled.

"Then as long as I'm with you," Trumpkin started before Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "No, you're needed here."

"We need to hold them back until the three of them comes back," Peter said.

Caspian looked lost in thoughts for a moment before gathering up his courage to speak up, "If I may," he paused, "Miraz may be a murderer, but he is also a king. And as a King, he is subjected to the expectation of his people. There is one way I have, that may be of help..."

* * *

Edmund came back from the enemies camp with a smug grin on his face. Miraz had accepted their challenge of a duel with Peter. It was an amusing sight to watch his interaction with his generals.

He spotted a figure sitting behind a huge rock just outside the How. He would recognise that black hair anywhere.

Walking up to her, he offered her a small smile before settling himself down beside her.

They sat in a comfortable silence till he broke it, "So. Can I ask what happened when Caspian and Peter fought?"

Eloise tensed for a moment before she sighed, "It brought back memories- Memories of my parents before they were killed in a fire."

Edmund knew she was adopted by Professor Kirke but this, was not what he thought happened. She had never mentioned anything about her life before the Professor found her, and naturally, along with his siblings, they had all thought that she had forgotten- which would not have been unusual since she was so young then.

"They always quarrelled," she continued, "and I was always there in the corner trying to block out their voices. That day, my mom found out that my father was having an affair. They knocked over an oil-lamp and everything was gone within minutes. I was saved though."

Her voice grew detached as she forced herself to keep talking, "I couldn't understand a word they were saying. There was so much yelling. And she said..." her voice faltered, she swallowed painfully before whispering, "She said she didn't want me."

He inhaled sharply. He would never have guessed. She had always seemed so fine and content. Hesitantly, he reached out and once again took hold of her hands offering soundless comfort and support. Words were not needed at this point. He knew.

While his heart was filled with pain and sympathy for this girl who had grown so close to his family, his mind wandered off to Aslan. Surely, Aslan must have known all this while.

Then on sudden impulse, he pulled her over and hugged her tightly to himself, running his fingers through her hair as the other rubbed her back soothingly, "We're here for you," he assured her softly, "All of us."

And though he was certain he felt the wetness on his shoulders, he was sure that he felt her lips smile against the fabrics of his shoulders too.

* * *

_Memories can break you, but they can also make you strong._


	6. Chapter 5- In Search for Aslan

**So here is chapter 5.**

**I never mentioned this in my previous chapters but right now, I am really hoping that more people would give me a feedback, or a suggestion or two... (A big thank you to those who did! ^_^)**

**I don't own Narnia, but Eloise is totally mine.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5- In Search for Aslan

"Are you nervous?"

Peter glanced at the girl beside him at her soft question. Hazel eyes met his and he could see the concern and worry in them. He gave her hair a gentle tweak, "I'm alright. Just keep yourself and my sisters safe, okay? Don't die on me," he grinned.

Eloise raised a brow and a small smirk formed on her lips, "You know, I think I'm going to do just that," she bumped Peter's shoulder playfully, while he, taking that opportunity, pulled her to him and hugged her tight, "Seriously, El, stay safe." he murmured into her hair.

She smiled at his brotherly gesture, "Of course I will, Pete," she whispered against the fabrics of his shirt and echoed his words from earlier, "Don't die."

Peter pulled away to smile assuringly at her, "And Ellie, about that day after the raid when I fought with Caspian, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Pete, you didn't know."

"Edmund told me later. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Some things are just too painful to talk about. But I did, right?"

They gazed at each other before a pair of footsteps sounded behind them. Edmund appeared into view right then and gave his brother a nod, "It's almost time for the girls to leave."

Peter sighed, "I'll leave you two to talk. Remember," he turned to look seriously at Eloise, "Stay safe."

Eloise nodded and watched his retreating back till Edmund blocked her view. Looking up, she gave him a slight smile, "I think we don't need to do the whole 'Be safe' process too, do we?"

"Not if you want to," said Edmund.

"Then I don't." came her decided reply.

She stared at him silently after that. Taking in his dark hair and eyes, his boyish features that were maturing into a man's. And she recalled the first real conversation they had, after the reunion of him with his siblings after being rescued from the camp of the White Witch.

_"So you're back," _

_Meeting him as he made his way to his assigned tent to rest was Eloise, who was holding two slices of toast in her hand. _

_Edmund looked at the girl whom he had pushed away all these while, not at all politely too, and felt ashamed under her clear gaze. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and muttered, "Yeah, I'm back."_

_She walked up to him, and surprised him when she waved the toasts under his nose and gave him the brightest smile he had seen since their meeting, "Welcome back, Edmund."_

_Accepting the food from her, he took a bite as they walked together towards his destiny in an amiable silence._

_"I've actually missed you," she said all of a sudden._

_Edmund paused in his tracks and raised a brow, "Actually?" _

_She stuck her tongue out just a little and laughed, "Come on, you must be tired."_

_"You have no idea,"_

__At the same time she was deep in memories, Edmund was actually doing the same.

_"You do know that you have a coronation tomorrow right?" She asked skeptically as they bumped into each other in the library._

_He shrugged, "The Narnians are doing all the work anyway. I'm bored."_

_"You should go to bed early today. Wouldn't do for you to posses a pair of panda eyes tomorrow. It wouldn't look exactly kingly," she teased good-naturedly._

_He smiled at her remark, "You know what, I don't care."_

_"Ah, but then, what would your people think of you?"_

_He hummed with fake __consideration, "That would be a problem, wouldn't it?"_

__Then he remembered a time when they had all grown up, it was the spring of their seventh-year reign in Narnia and Susan had decided to hold a Spring-Dance in Cair Paravel, much to Edmund's dismay.

_"What exactly are you doing here, King Edmund?" _

_A nineteen-year-old girl with long raven hair stood with a hand on her hips as she stared at the Just King hiding in the stables._

_Without waiting for his reply, she entered and went up to Philip's stall, "Here you are, Phil, you treat I promised yesterday." she said, holding out her hand for the horse to nibble from._

_"Thank you, Milady." was the horse's grateful reply._

_As he was eating, she turned to look at him again, "So?" she pressed, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to help Susan for her planning? I think I heard her call for you just now."_

_That snapped him out of his spacing, he groaned, "Oh, no. Please don't tell her I'm here. You know how I hate those dances!"_

_Her lips twitched and she burst out laughing, "Oh, Ed, you never change. So what will I get for helping you?"_

_"How about a day's trip to town?" he offered, knowing how much she loved being with the Narnians, and how much the Narnians loved her visits._

_"Deal." she said without a second thought._

_And as he continued watching her, he felt something move deep within him. It was a warm feeling._

__"It's time for me to go," her gentle voice broke him out of his reverie.

He nodded and walked her towards the horse she was going to take. Reaching out, he squeezed her hand. No words passed between them but both understood.

Eloise mounted the horse and looked down at Edmund with the same soft smile she reserved for him, "I'll find Him, don't worry about me."

Edmund, still holing her hand, spoke, "When all of this is over," his voice was low, "I have something I want to tell you,"

The memory he just had... he finally found out what that feeling was.

She gave him one last smile and said, "I'll be waiting. Bye."

With that, she galloped out, meeting up with Lucy and Susan at the edge of the forest.

* * *

"They've seen us!" Lucy cried as Telmarines soldier pursued them.

"Keep riding," Eloise called back, gripping the reins of her horse. In all honesty, she was afraid.

But when Susan stopped their horse, one look at her face showed what she intended to do.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked in panic as Susan jumped off the horse and passed the reins to her.

Susan said with a determined air, "I'm sorry, Lucy, but it looks like you tow have to go alone after all."

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she and Eloise rode on.

"She'll be alright, Lucy. Aslan wouldn't let anything happen to her." Eloise assured the younger girl.

But then, they heard the beating hooves of another horse behind them. To their horror, it was a Telmarine who had somehow got passed Susan... Was Susan safe? That thought crossed their minds as they tried to outride the soldier but with no avail.

"Aslan, please help us!" Eloise whispered desperately as she and Lucy both turned to look at the Telmarine who was gaining on their heels.

Something leaped ahead of them, causing both of them to be thrown off their horses.

Lucy scrambled up behind her but Eloise remained where she was.

In front of her, in all His glory, was Aslan.

They found Him; He found them.


	7. Chapter 6- The End of the Battle

**Here's chapter 6** **.****  
**

**Do you guys think I should work on The Voyage of the Dawn Treader for this story? What about the one year gap when they go back to England? Tell me what you think~  
I don't own Narnia; Eloise is mine.**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

Chapter 6- The End of the Battle

"Aslan!" Lucy squealed, throwing her arms around the majestic Lion.

Aslan chuckled as the two of them tumbled to the side. Eloise watched them with a joyous smile on her fair face. Aslan's gaze met hers over Lucy's head and she heard Him say, "Well done, Dear One."

Eloise went forward and knelt beside the Lion, and placing a hand on His mane, she slowly buried her face into His side, "Oh, Aslan," she murmured, "I missed seeing you so much!" Though she could always hear Him, it was different from seeing the real image in front of her. Her heart at this moment felt so full that it felt like it was on the verge of bursting if she tried to contain the words that were already rolling on the tip of her tongue any longer, "I love you, Aslan," she whispered so quietly, yet so full with emotion.

She gazed up and saw Aslan gazing deeply at her. Aslan saw her un-fallen tears and His face softened, "And I you, Precious Child," He said softly.

More at peace than she had ever been, she sat on the ground and listened as Lucy began talking with Aslan. Among the four siblings, Lucy was the closest to Aslan than the rest of her brothers and sister. Her believe in the Great Lion was strong, innocent. And what faith could compare with that of a child's? She had so many questions, and while some were answered, many were not, but it did not bother the young girl.

Eloise stood up along with them as Aslan said with a hint of a growl, "Now, I think your friends have been sleeping long enough,"

The girls managed to cover their ears just as a loud roar poured from His mouth and their eyes lit up in awe as they saw trees dance to life.

A dryad floated in front of Eloise and gave the younger girl a twined crown of vines and delicate white flowers. Eloise laughed as the dryad placed it upon her head, "Thank you, my friend, that's so sweet of you."

The dryad smiled and her voice came out, sounding like a thousand rustling leaves, "You're welcome. Welcome back, Milady, we've been waiting for you for so long." the dryad then vanished back into her tree.

Aslan pawed the ground and bent down on His front paws, saying to the girls, "Get on my back, children. We're meeting the others by the river."

And they parted ways with the trees who went off to help directly in the battle back at the How.

* * *

As they dashed through the woods, Eloise experienced another flash-back to that day when she along with Lucy and Susan sat too, like today, on Aslan's back heading towards the White Witch's castle.

_A crack sounded and the ground shook just as the three girls were turning away to walk away from the Stone Table._

_Lucy let out a small scream as they landed on their knees on the ground. _

_They turned their heads and were stunned to find that the place where the Lion was just seconds before had vanished into thin air._

_"Who did this?" Susan whispered in horror, staring at the empty Table._

_"Magic." Eloise stated simply. Somehow, she just knew. _

_"Yes, Child, it is Magic."_

_Out of nowhere, that deep, rich warm voice that they would recognise anywhere sounded. They swirled around and sure enough, Aslan stood there, with rays of the morning light flowing from behind Him._

_They had reached the castle in an incredibly short amount of time._

* * *

"We're here," Aslan announced as He stopped just behind the tree line. He turned to Lucy, "Go up ahead, Lucy, you know what to do."

Eloise remained with Aslan as they watched the young girl together from where they were. She almost burst out laughing when she saw Lucy pulling out the dagger slowly at the Telmarine troops. It was amusing to watch as all the others on the opposite side froze in their tracks, wondering what a little girl like her could do.

Aslan nudged her and with a hand in His mane, they went up beside Lucy.

There was a moment of silence before the man heading the soldiers yelled, "Charge!" only to be stopped by Aslan's furious roar.

The waters started moving, and a man made of water appeared.

It was all over in a matter of minutes.

The Narnians won.

* * *

While Aslan spoke to the Kings and Queens (and Caspian) by the bank of the river, Eloise went around, observing the Narnians as they gathered the surrendered Telmarine soldiers into groups.

She spotted Professor Cornelius along with the other Narnians who were not involved in the fight emerging from the forest and went up to him, "Professor, I'm so glad you made through this alive and well!"

The kind and wise Professor smiled gently at the girl whom Caspian had told him much about, "I'm glad you're safe as well, Milady."

And though they never had the chance to properly interact with each other before, a mutual liking formed between the two. The Professor had read of 'the Precious One' from all those ancient Narnian history books, along with the stories he had heard from his dwarf mother as a small boy. She was one of his favourite character though she did nothing worthy of recording. She was not a warrior, nor was she a Queen, but all the Narnians had agreed that she might as well be counted as someone more special than all the others. For though she did not posses unearthly beauty like Queen Susan did, nor the bravery and blithe spirit of Queen Lucy, she had one gift and status that made her special in all Narnia: the Precious Daughter of Aslan, the gift of being able to hear His voice whenever she talked to Him. And as he spoke with Caspian, the Prince had told him of her unwavering support to him.

'A normal human child, with the blessings of Aslan'

* * *

"Congratulations, _King_ Caspian,"

Caspian turned around only to face a girl with a teasing smile on her face. He ran a hand through his hair and faked a sigh, "Thank you, Lady Eloise."

"I'm not a Lady," she shot back exasperatedly, "How many times must I keep reminding all of you?"

Caspian grinned, "Infinity."

She sighed and gave up trying. She suddenly grew quiet as she bit her lower lip.

Caspian eyed her curiously, "Did you just finished talking with Aslan?"

"Yes."

Knowing better than to ask her about her conversation (or anyone's conversation with the Lion for that matter- ), he said to her, "Edmund was looking for you half-an-hour ago."

"Really?" Eloise looked up, opening her mouth to speak before recalling his words before they parted back in the How. Still thinking she said absently, "Thank you, Caspian."

But just before she rounded the corner, she called back, "You look nice in Narnian clothes, by the way."

Caspian shook his head slightly and chuckled at her antics.


	8. Chapter 7- A Talk to Remember

**Here it is, the seventh chapter!**

**I don not own anything but Eloise.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 7- A Talk to Remember

_"You know, _King _Edmund, if Susan ever found out about this she'd be so mad,"_

_In the midst of running, Eloise managed to gasp out this sentence. The fifteen year old teen beside her just sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him as she slowed down._

_"I'll take the blame, okay? Besides, she'd never blame you." Edmund grumbled, for the infinite time wondering who was Susan's real sibling anyway._

_As they dashed through the long and complicated passage way of Cair Paravel, Edmund could not help but recount the times when their gentle sister would always side with his companion-in-the-run. Lucy too, no doubt, always was by Eloise; perhaps it as because both of them were the youngest. Or perhaps, it was just her charm because even though Peter tried hard to not show it, things were blatantly obvious when it really came down to things concerning the girl._

_Back to the topic. _

_They were now running because they had done- or rather, Edmund had done- messed up one of Susan's party dress that she really favoured._

_It was solely an accident if you really had to be clear. It didn't matter though. The damage was already done._

Eloise smiled fondly over the memory as she passed by one of the gardens. Edmund got a piece of Susan's mind later that evening and made him get another dress for her as compensation. Lucy had nudged her secretly when no one was looking and motioned her with a slight point with her chin. They had to hide their grins at the sight of Edmund obviousness in spacing out. Susan had caught on to that and he earned another hour of lecture.

Then she remembered the first time she found Narnia.

She was six.

_"Are you tired, child?"_

_The professor asked his new charge gently as he set the little girl down on the floor._

_Being emerged in his studies all these years, he had never really thought much of children. But the first time he saw this child when he went on one of his usual evening rides, sitting in a swing in the corner of the garden of an orphanage, he knew that he had to get her out of that place. After all, orphanages were not exactly pleasant places to be in, especially for a child this small._

_She was a small little thing with raven black hair that curled slightly in the ends, and big, clear hazel eyes that held that type of innocence that only a young child could posses. But through her body language, he saw a lost girl who had seen terrors more than she should have seen._

_She looked up at him, and gave a tentative smile, "Not yet, sir,"_

_He let out a warm chuckle, "Child, child, just call me Grandpa will do,"_

_Her smile widened considerably and turned to Mrs McCready who was waiting by the door for her, the older woman's normally stern demeanour softening only by a fraction, she took the new addition under her wings._

_~.~.~_

_It was one of those raining days when the sun still shone as brightly as ever. (And you know how uncomfortably hot it gets like that)_

_Eloise, now living with her new family for the third month, had finally decided to explore this impossibly large 'house'._

_Tiptoeing at the fifth door she reached, she barely managed to twist the nob and stumbled into the room. It was bare inside, with a window on the left of the wall. Her nose itched at the smell of moth-balls. There was a wardrobe at the end of the room, the only furniture she saw actually._

_She opened the door and peered into the coat-filled space. Something chilling touched her face and she climbed into the wardrobe, with difficulty._

_She was puzzled when snow entered her vision. (But as a child, I believe that if they could believe aliens and prince __charmings exist, a magical land wouldn't be hard to accept.)_

_In front of her was an endless stretch of frozen land, to about thirty steps in front of her was a lamp-post. _

_Child-like curiosity filled her and she wandered through the forest, hazel eyes wide with wonder, taking in every inch of her surroundings._

_But all of a sudden, it was as if the world beside her fell apart, she found herself sitting beside a flowing river in a blink of an eye. It was warm, wild-flowers grew all around the pasture not far from where she sat. It was a welcoming place, a far-cry from the frozen land earlier._

_Soft thumping alerted the young girl of another presence. She turned and froze. _

_Towering over her small form was a huge golden lion. The lion gazed down at her and Eloise wondered if she had saw a smile._

_Then it spoke-_

_"I see you've stumbled upon my land, child,"_

_Eloise tilted her head to the side, "Where am I, sir? And why can you talk?"_

_The lion let out a rumbling chuckle at her childish question of pure innocence. Somehow that laugh reminded her Grandpa Kirke._

_"Dear child, the land full of snow just now is Narnia; where you are now, however, is part of my country. And as for your second question, I believe still have so much more to learn, Little One."_

_Eloise considered his words for a while before asking another question, "Who are you, sir?"_

_The Lion bent down its large head and licked the tip of her nose, "I'm Aslan."_

_She giggled and rubbed her nose against the side of His furry face, "Well, I like you, Aslan. You're a nice lion."_

_Aslan laid down beside her, "And I love you, Child. I have always been watching over you."_

_Eloise cuddled close into His side, "Always?"_

_"Always."_

_"Then please continue watching over me forever," she said softly, "Please, Aslan?"_

_"Forever, Child. Forever."_

She had fallen asleep after Aslan's assurance. And when she woke up again, she was in Professor Kirke's study. They had a long talk that night.

That conversation she had with Aslan was one of those few memories she treasured in her heart all these years. Whenever she felt lonely, she would remember what He said. If she had to be honest, it was this conversation that gave her the courage to keep on living even after being called a burden by her very own mother.

* * *

Edmund leaned against the wall looking out at the scenery from the window in the library.

Caspian was now a King and something told him that their time this trip was coming to an end.

He loved it here in Narnia. It had always felt more like home than England.

The last day of their first time here was still freshly engraved in his mind. The day when he and Eloise was in the library together just as he was now-

_Eloise leaned her head against his shoulder as he wrapped and arm around hers._

_Their line of friendship had blurred into something more these few years, yet never really evolving into something deeper._

_They were constantly seen together, taking walks along the shore, horse-riding through the Narnian woods, visiting towns... They did literally everything together. _

_Today was one of those days when they would spend their whole day in the library, simply relaxing and enjoying each others' quiet company._

_But that peacefulness was broken however, when Lucy barged into the library with an excited air, exclaiming, "Ellie! Ed! Get ready, we're going to hunt the White Stag now!"_

_"Slow down, Lu," Edmund sighed, "What White Stag?"_

_Lucy rolled her eyes impatiently, despite her twenty and more years, and acted like the child she always was at heart, "Mr Tumnus said the Narnians spot it earlier today in the woods. The White Stag is said to be able to grant any wish you want!"_

_Little did they know they would end up being back in England, reverted back into a child's body with the mind of an adult._

His eyes lit up as he spotted Eloise entering the library, "Hey, El, I'm over here."

She shook her head in amusement, "Why am I not surprised?"

She went over to stand by him without much of a hesitation and just like from his flash-back minutes ago, placed her head against his shoulder.

Naturally, his arm reached over hers and he lightly placed his cheek on top of her head. Having done that, he murmured, "This reminds me of our old time together back in Cair Paravel."

She smiled, "It does, doesn't it?"

They stared out at the window for some time before Eloise decided to break the silence, "Caspian told me you were looking for me. Is there anything you need?"

Edmund dark eyes gazed down at her, "Do you remember what I said in the How?"he asked seriously.

"Of course I do."

Edmund watched her for a long time, contemplating, before lifting up his other arm slowly, giving her the chance to push him away, around her. For a moment, he just hugged her, holding her close to his chest, his heart.

Eloise's thoughts whirled around her mind in a mess.

But simplicity was sometimes the very thing needed and this was the case.

Slowly, very slowly, her arms slid around his waist and she pressed her face against the fabrics of his shirt and inhaled deeply the comforting scent she grew to know so well.

"I never knew it but, I like you a lot, El, I really do."

She tilted her head up to smile at him-

"Me too, Ed."

* * *

**Okay, so here you have it. Short, sweet, to the point, one sentence confession. (My dream confession, actually XD)**

**Anyway, I'm asking again: Do you guys want me to continue onto The Voyage of The Dawn Treader or should I just end my story here? (Please say something!)**

**I really hoped you liked this chapter~**

**~ Lura ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8- Farewell and Other Things

**So I've decided to continue on to the Voyage of the Dawn Treader... ^_^**

**Here's chapter 8 (I was so happy when I read all of your reviews. Thank you!)**

**I own Eloise and nothing else.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 8- Farewell and Other Things

Partings were always hard no matter how much you had to keep doing it. But then, it was all part and parcels of life.

That was what Eloise always felt.

The Pevensies were all bidding their friends farewell as Eloise stood by Aslan, a trembling hand on His mane.

"Again, I'm going to miss you, Aslan," She whispered softly to the Lion.

Aslan turned His great head and nuzzled her nose, "I will always be with you, Dear One. You will not see me, but I will always be there. You have done well in identifying who I am in your world, Child."

Eloise smiled, "I will keep that in mind. But I _will_ see you again, won't I, Aslan?"

"You will, Child. When the time comes."

She threw her arms around the Lion and breathed in deeply. Warmth and comfort flooded her senses and her tensed body relaxed.

Slowly letting go, she went over to Trumpkin. She knelt down in front of the dwarf and held out her hand, "It was a great pleasure knowing you, my friend." She stared at their clasped hand and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, this will not do!" And hugged the dwarf.

Trumpkin chuckled, "You and the Queen are just the same, Milady."

Eloise smiled wistfully, "I guess we are, right?"

She then turned to Reepicheep, the warrior mouse, and did a little curtsy, "Take care of King Caspian, will you, Reep?"

Reepicheep replied in a little bow, "With my life, Milady. I will do my best to ensure that no harm befalls His Majesty." and his voice softened, "And take care too, Eloise."

Eloise laughed, "Finally! I thought all of you would never come to stop using that 'lady' title!"

Before she went up to Caspian, she caught the Professor's eyes for a moment. Exchanging a wordless smile, they had an unspoken knowledge that the next time they meet, they would all be in Aslan's Country.

"So." Eloise started as she stood in front of the new crowned King of Narnia, "I guess this is it."

Caspian reached down to embrace the younger girl that he had come to think as a sister tightly. Eloise's eyes burned with unshed tears, "I'll miss you," she choked out, "Big brother."

With an affectionate gesture, he ruffled her hair once more, "As I will, too."

She pulled back and looked up at him with a smile, before letting Susan have her turn.

Walking up beside Edmund who gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she bit her lower lips to press down the smile that was threatening to break out on her face.

Susan was kissing Caspian.

But then her eyes dimmed a little.

Peter and Susan will not be coming back to Narnia again.

She caught Peter's eyes; the latter just gave her a nod and a forced smile. 'It's okay,' he mouthed.

Taking one last look at all her friends, Eloise stepped through the door that led them back to the platform of England. Lucy looked back, hoping to get one last glimpse of what they had left behind to no avail.

As they boarded the train, she gazed questioningly at Edmund who was fumbling through his bag. He looked up and asked them, "Do you think we could go back? I've left my new torch in Narnia,"

Eloise blinked, as did the rest of the Pevensies. And they laughed.

* * *

_Dear Edmund,_

_How have you been? I hope you and Peter hadn't manage to cause any trouble this two months without Susan watching you. (Susan's across the room, voicing her agreement, by the way) We are doing well over here, though boarding school feels really weird for me at first, I guess I'm slowly getting used to it. _

_The girls here are quite friendly, and kind, too. But you know me, I find myself pretty much wishing that Lucy or Susan could suddenly appear often. I think the teachers liked me, though. Grandpa Kirke's teachings finally paid off (I'm laughing)._

_Nothing interesting happened. Well, maybe there was one._

_You see, just last week, one of the girls passed out in class because... I'll let you guess what happened. (Mean, aren't I?)_

_..._

_I miss you, Ed. I wish I could just hear your voice sometimes. Remember during the Golden Age you would sometimes shout across the hall because you were too lazy to walk across it? (If only shouting would help now). Susan was not pleased though and told you to tone it down or else she would make you talk in whisper for one whole month. Poor Tumnus almost went deaf because he was standing right in front of you. You should have seen his face, Ed, it was as red as his scarf!_

_I dreamt of my parents again yesterday. It is slowly getting bearable to think about them, it didn't hurt as much as it used to._

_..._

* * *

_Edmund,_

_Happy Birthday! Did Peter give you anything? Anyway, a parcel should reach you together with this letter, (it's a gift from me and your sisters)._

_I can't wait to see you again. One year seems so long, doesn't it?_

_Alas, I still have one last test to fuss over._

_Tell Peter I said 'hi'._

_..._

_ Till we meet again,_

_ Eloise._

* * *

Edmund read Eloise's latest letter (or note) to him with a small smile on his face.

One year had been too long for his opinion. Peter had graduated and had been accepted into university; Susan will soon follow.

He sat down on his bed and stared at the brown paper package in his hand. Carefully tearing the wrapping open, he thanked the girls silently for the gift- one of those long-sought book he could never seem to find.

He would be seeing them in two months.

Just two more months.

* * *

**This is a little short... but I really don't feel like writing all those school stuff (I believe we all know what happens in school right? No matter which generation you're from... XD)**

**I'm moving on to The Voyage of the Dawn Treader in the next chapter.**

**Feel free to give any suggestions.**

**Oh, and, I feel like doing a Japanese anime fanfic,**

**So. Which combination of letters do you like?**

**1) YS**

**2) YA**

**3) OK**

**It's the initials of the main male character (random, I know. I just can't decide.)**


	10. Chapter 9- The Pevensies' Cousin

**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader starts here. ^_^**

**SunshineForever96: Thank you for your comment. It made my day! **

**Cherry (chapter 8): As I have said, it's my dream confession. (Okay, honestly, I have never experienced any of that before.)**

**KeeperOfDreams93: Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**IsobelFrances: Thank you for liking my story ^_^**

**MidnightCat2000 and Guest: Thank you.**

**...**

**I do not own anything only Eloise is mine.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Pevensies' Cousin

A lot can happen in two months.

For example, Mr Pevensie accepted a job to go lecturing in America for four months, not before deciding to bring Susan and Mrs Pevensie along with him- which, to the utter horror to the two younger Pevensies, left them to go and live with their 'high-up-in-society' Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta who didn't like them at all; and their poor excuse of a cousin, Eustace Clarence Scrubb.

The other thing that happened was that somehow, Professor Kirke lost most of his money and had to move to a small cottage nearer to town. It was decent and cosy, despite its size. At first, Eloise had planned on going back to live with him during Summer Vacation but after hearing that Peter needed tutoring on his studies, Eloise generously gave up the only room left in the cottage for Peter to go over to stay. That, however, left the girl with no choice but to follow Edmund and Lucy to their Destination of Gloom (as Edmund had put in, quite bluntly if I may add).

And thus, the above narration was the explanation of why the three youngsters found themselves at the front door of a sophisticatedly plain house.

"The white is killing my eyes," Edmund grumbled under his breath as they waited for the door to open.

Eloise lifted her head to survey the painfully white, three-storey house and rubbed her eyes, "I get what you mean, Ed. It hurts to look."

Edmund reached over and gently took hold of her soft hand. At least they were together now. Their reunion at the train station was hasty and he did not have the chance to really look at her.

For the past year, she surely had grown. She was a lot taller (thankfully, so did he); her hair was longer and straighter, losing the somewhat unruly waves it sometimes had; womanly figures began to show as her body began to grow out of its childish phase. She had begun to resemble the young woman she had been during the Golden Age. Funny how all of them had 'cheated' and just 'knew' how they would look like when they grew up.

"Aw..." Lucy muttered to herself as she observed her brother and her best friend. They looked so sweet together. Her eyes became wistful as she toyed with a lock of hair, 'I wonder, if I'll ever find someone like that'. She was never considered beautiful like Susan, and though Eloise always denied it, the younger girl thought that her friend was beautiful too, in her own way. She was the plain one, with nothing but her gaiety as a plus.

The door finally opened, revealing a stern-looking man in his mid-thirties.

Harold looked down at the children and grunted, "I see you are all here. Come in."

He left the door and went back to his newspaper in the living room. A young boy appeared at the door with an arrogant grin, "You are the Guests now, and I'm the Owner, I have the right to rule over all of you."

Edmund clenched his fist; Lucy frowned; and Eloise just kept quiet.

Wordlessly, they entered the house and tried their best to ignore Eustace's blabbering as they made their way up the stairs where their Aunt had told them was their room. And while the girls had their own room on the third floor, Edmund was not too happy to know that he would be rooming with his annoying cousin who read encyclopaedias and collected bugs in jars and liked to rub it in that they had no right whatsoever here.

Lucy went into their room first while Eloise stopped by the door, looking back at Eustace who had tagged along (even though he was annoying, he knew he couldn't take down someone like Edmund). She caught the boy's eyes and instinctively, he fell quiet. Eloise held out her hand, "I'm Eloise Chandler, thank you and your parents for letting me stay here, Eustace."

Eustace stared at her hand hesitatingly before shaking it once and letting it go almost immediately. He shuttered, "O-of course. It's not a problem," and he scurried away, thinking to himself, 'What a weird girl. But at least she's a whole lot nicer than Edmund and Lucy'.

* * *

One afternoon while Eloise was sitting beside Uncle Harold in the living room, Lucy and Edmund had been sent out to get the groceries by their Aunt.

As strange as it was, Harold had taken a liking to this girl after he had overheard her reading softly to herself one morning.

That was how Eloise got her job of reading the newspaper to the stern man every afternoon. Though she had to admit that most of the news were quite dry and boring, she did her task as a way of repaying them for housing her, a stranger with no blood ties.

Eloise had a sweet voice; and a pleasant accent, much to the enjoyment of her hearers. She did not mind reading out loud for someone else, for Grandpa Kirke had always made her read all his thick volumes for him too, during their free time together when she was younger.

It wasn't until later when Edmund and Lucy came back that this temporary peace was shattered.

It was clear that Edmund was in a bad mood, and after Lucy was ignored by Uncle Harold, he made a face. Chaos began when Eustace told on him from the stairs.

Eloise sighed. Though she hated to acknowledge it, Edmund had, in some aspects, reverted back to his old ways when they first met.

"Edmund!"

Lucy's bright voice stopped her brother from his further pursue of the terrified boy.

She ginned as she held up a piece of crumpled envelope, "It's a letter from Susan!"

Eloise watched as the two siblings bounded up the stairs, she felt a little left out but thought better than to interrupt on their family letter reading time.

She shook her head and forced herself back to her reading. It was something about taxes during this post-war period.

However, it wasn't long before she was cut off by Uncle Harold.

"Just go,"

She blinked and looked up at the man. Harold motioned to the stairs and his meaning sunk in.

Eloise gave him a grateful smile and pecked him on the cheeks lightly, "Thank you, Uncle." and dashed up the stairs.

As she ascended the stairs, a strange tugging grew in her chest. And all of a sudden, a soundless voice rang in her mind-

'It is time'.

Her eyes widened and she pushed herself to go faster and flung open the door just in time to hear the screams of the three cousins before the floor beneath her feet vanished.

Water muted her yell of surprise and she found herself sinking the next moment.


	11. Chapter 10- The Reunion

**GreenEggsAndHam: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you liked this story. ^_^**

**Here's chapter ten! Feel free to give some (much needed!) suggestions.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this~**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Reunion

Eloise struggled to keep her eyes open but everything was just a blur. Her clothes were weighing her down and she felt her chest tighten as more oxygen escaped in the form of bubbles from her mouth.

'How ironic,' She thought as she blinked hard, trying to get rid of the sting in her eyes, 'First it was a fire and now it's the water...'

She kicked hard to push herself upwards, thanking Granpa Kirke for making her learn swimming a few years ago.

Breaking through the surface of the water, she gasped for breath and glanced around. Lucy was just a few feet away from her; Edmund was behind Eustace, using all his effort to keep his squirming cousin afloat.

But before any one of them could speak, Lucy looked behind her and cried out, "Swim, Ellie, swim!"

A ship was sailing in their direction and Eloise barely got to the side when a figure dived into the water.

A strong arm went under her arms and around her torso as a familiar voice said, "Don't worry, I've got you."

Eloise turned her head and smiled, "Caspian!"

The now-matured King gazed at the few youngsters around him and gave a laugh as they were being hauled up to the ship by the crew, "Friends, it's so good to see you again," And indeed, it was. Caspian had grown three years older than they had last met, and he now kept a beard, much to Lucy's later amusement.

All of them clambered on board, soaked, shivering, but happy. Eloise wound her arms around the young man and said quietly, "I missed you, big brother."

Caspian's softened eyes gazed down at the dark head and he reached up to ruffle her wet hair, "Welcome back to Narnia, little sister."

She let go of Caspian and let the Pevensies have their turns in greeting the Narnian King. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Eustace on the ground, with-

"Reepicheep!" she exclaimed, seeing the giant mouse hovering above the unconscious boy.

The noble mouse looked up just as Eustace began to wheeze and splutter, "Mila-"

A high-pitched scream pierced through the joyful atmosphere, "Get that thing off me!" Eustace yelled, pushing the mouse of and scrambled up to his feet only to fall over again.

Reepicheep looked offended at being termed a 'thing', and said, "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs,"

Eustace paled and with a trembling finger, pointed at the mouse and shuttered, "I-it talked! Did you see?" he looked around frantically, "It just talked!"

Caspian and the crews chuckled. One of the seaman voiced out, "It always talked."

"It's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Caspian added. To which Reepicheep indignantly retorted, "I assure you, Your Majesty, if nothing needs to be said, I promise you I will not."

"I demand to know where in the blazes am I?" Eustace continued, on the verge of a mental break-down.

"Your on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in all Narnia," a rough voice sounded behind him. He turned and came face to face with a minotaur. Everything became too much for his logical mind to take in and poor Eustace fainted on the spot.

The minotaur looked towards Caspian with wide eyes, "Was it something I said?"

Caspian let out a laugh and waved, "Just tend to him, will you?" he said as he made his way to the stairs and announced in a clear ringing voice, "Men, I present to you King Edmund and Queen Lucy, High King and Queen of Narnia, and their friend, Lady Eloise, the Precious One."

"Caspian," Eloise sighed as the crowd cheered in warm welcome. She was _not _a Lady and she still can't get used to that title the people had given her. _  
_

She glanced up towards the cloudless sky and breathed in the salty sea air, 'You brought us back again, Aslan, just like you said you would', she said silently in her heart as the breeze caressed her cheeks.

Faintly at the back of her mind, the Lion's voice gave a deep chuckle, 'Welcome back again, Dear One.'

Still smiling, she followed Edmund as he beckoned her over and went in with them to the meeting room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, while Edmund went back onto the deck and Lucy to their shared 'room' (that belonged to Caspian who insisted on the two girls in having), Eloise found herself sitting beside Caspian in a comfortable silence.

It was Caspian who finally broke the silence.

"So how have you been doing?"

Eloise hummed as she contemplated and answer, "My life had been peaceful so far, if not for the lack of excitement."

"And between you and Edmund?"

She turned to him, "Was it that obvious?" she asked.

Caspian shrugged, "It's not that hard to see, based on the way he acted around you. It seems... sweet."

Her lips curved up slightly but it did not reach her hazel eyes, "Truth to be told, Caspian, I'm worried about Ed."

"And why is that?" he asked her, genuinely curious.

"He's been behaving like how Peter behaved when we returned from Narnia the first time. He doesn't take authorities easily, and when I look into his eyes sometimes, Caspian, I see a stranger lurking behind those familiar orbs. He changed, and it's not in a good way."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Caspian asked, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.

Eloise shook her head, "No. Somehow, I feel that it's not up to me to tell him all these." she let out a slow breath and whispered, "Will you help him, Caspian?"

The earnestness in her eyes was intense and begging, and right away, Caspian knew his answer.

He placed his large hand on her head and messed up her long hair and she protested.

"Stop doing that, Caspian!"

Caspian laughed as her smile broke her angry facade.

"I'll do my best to help. I promise, Eloise."

* * *

**So I was thinking of writing a fanfic for either La Carda d'Oro, Price of Tennis, or Ouran High School Host Club... **

**For those who watches Japanese animes, which one do you like best?**

**...**

**And as for this short chapter...**

**I confess...**

**I'm having the Writer's Block...**

**It may take some time but, hopefully, I'll improve in the next chapter...**

**Of course, though, help is always welcomed. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11- The Deserted Land

**To all Chinese out there, Happy Chinese New Year! XD**

**James Birdsong, SunshineForever96, Cherry, GreenEggsAndHam, Mikado X Goddess: Thank you all so much! This chapter is for all of you~**

**I do not own Narnia; Eloise, however, is mine.**

**The dialogue below will not be entirely according to the movie and maybe the scenes will get a little messed up (cuz I can't find my VDT CD... I'm going by memory and Aslan knows how many decades that was ago when I last watched it... I know, I exaggerated.)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 11- The Deserted Land

"Where the skies and waters meet,

Where the waves grow ever sweet,

Doubt not you Reepicheep,

That you'll find all that you seek,

There is the Utter East,

Doubt not-"

"That's pretty!"

The singing stopped and Reepicheep swirled around, coming face to face with Lucy's smiling face and Eloise's silent clapping. He gave a small bow, "Your Majesty, Milady."

Eloise went forward and leaned against the rail beside him, "Where did you learn that tune, Reep?"

Reepicheep sat down and replied, "A dryad sang it to me when I was little and I never forgot the words."

"What do you think is out there, Reep?" Lucy asked, gazing out at the peaceful ocean with a dazed look in her eyes.

"No one knows," The mouse said, "But I believe that if we reached the end of our journey, Aslan's Country will be there."

"Do you think we could actually sail there?" Lucy asked again.

Their brave friend gave the young girl a small smile, "We have nothing but believe."

"I've been there," Eloise said suddenly. And her companions' heads snapped towards her direction, staring at her in stunned disbelieve. Eloise backed away slightly, pressured by their stares, and uncomfortable under their intense reaction.

"Well?" Reepicheep pressed eagerly, "What is it like?"

"It's-" Eloise thought hard for a word to describe that lush forest she was in, honestly, she could find no word, "The most beautiful place I've ever seen, and I've only seen a fraction of it. But then," her voice softened considerably, "Aslan was there." She gave them one last smile and excused herself. Somehow, she did not feel that it was right to share more. It was one of the most personal and precious moment of her life and sharing it our made it... less special.

She found Edmund eventually and he greeted her with a quick hug.

"What were you up to till now?" He asked.

"Talking with Reep and Lucy."

"About?"

"Aslan's Country." she replied simply. "Ed, do you think we could find the seven lords of Telmar?"

_"Peace?" Edmund was saying incredulously, "In Narnia?"_

_"Then why are we here?" Lucy asked, puzzled._

_"I was asking myself the same thing," Caspian said, looking as unsure as he sounded. _

_"Where are we headed, Caspian?" Eloise questioned, peering over Edmund's shoulder at the map that was spread out in front of them on the table._

_Caspian answered, "When I was crowned King, I swore to Aslan that I would find the seven lords that were once friends and advisors of my father," he told them, "When Miraz killed my father, he sent all seven lords away to 'explore' the Lone Island and the Eastern Seas, they never came back. I aim to find them, or, at the very least, find out what happened to them."_

_Silence engulfed them as they pondered over the matter. Eloise however, took that opportunity to observe her surroundings and something displayed on the wall at the far end of the room caught her attention. She walked over slowly and turned to Caspian, "You brought these along?" _

_Hearing her amused voice, Caspian looked up and grinned, "Ah, they_ are_ after all, national treasures, aren't they?"_

_"My healing cordial!" Lucy exclaimed as she reached out, "And dagger." but she stopped her hand mid-air, "Oh. May I?" she asked Caspian._

_Caspian laughed, "Of course, they're yours." _

_"Hey," Edmund said, going over to the wall, "That's Peter's sword." Something gleamed in his eyes but it disappeared in a flash._

_Caspian took the sword down and handed it over to Edmund, "Here, take it."_

_Edmund pushed the sword back immediately, "No. Peter gave it to you." _

_Caspian gave the younger boy a cautious look, "Okay then. I saved this for you though." He said, taking out the very torch that Edmund thought he had lost the last time they came. Edmund exchanged a look with both girls and they bit back a smile._

* * *

"Edmund,"

Currently, Lucy joined them in their conversation, "Do you think that if we keep on sailing, we'll just tip off the edge?"

But before anyone could reply, a grumbling Eustace appeared, "Still talking nonsense, the three of you."

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked, trying to be pleasant.

Eustace glared at her, "Yes. No thanks to you.

Eloise tuned their regular squabbling out and focused on Caspian who was conversing with Drinian (the captain of the ship) with a serious look on his face. He was a reliable one since the beginning, one who takes up responsibilities and performs them to the end. She memorised his features, the way he talked, the way he used his hands... She just knew that after this time, they would not meet again while they were still alive.

She blinked, startled, as Edmund spit his drink out of his mouth, just in time to hear Reepicheep retort, "I don't think he has an a cute anything."

"Land ho!"

All of them stood up from their seats.

'Finally!' Eustace thought, 'A chance to get out of this blasted thing they call a ship.'

Eloise gazed the land that was slowly coming into view and her eyebrows creased. Something did not feel right about this island. It gave out a vibe that was... evil. Her lips moved, only to be halted by a voice that once again rang in her head-

'Go in peace, Child, I will watch over all of you.'

"Aslan?" she whispered.

'It will be a long and hard journey ahead, but I will meet you at the end of the journey. Keep faith and stay strong.'

The voice faded and Eloise kept her mouth shut.

* * *

The land was deserted and eerily still, as if all life was wiped out. They got out of the rowing boat and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked, unsettled by the absence of human beings.

"We should check it out." Caspian decided, drawing out his sword and motioning the others to do the same. He passed a dagger to Eloise and gave her an assuring smile, "Everything will be alright, Eloise." he whispered to her.

'I don't think so,' Eloise just smiled and nodded, reaching over to grip Edmund's hand.

They walked through the silent streets with Eustace stumbling along, poking his head here and there out of curiosity which was mixed with fear.

"Yeah, it looks like no one's here so don't you think we could head back?" He finally said after taking a peek through the door of a house.

All of them turned around, minus Eloise, and gave him a look.

"Do you want to stay here and guard something?" Edmund asked him, highly annoyed, as they crossed the Town Square and reached a building that seemed to be the most important building around.

Eustace ran over and accepted the dagger Eloise held out to him while answering his cousin's question, "Sure thing, cousin. Very, um, logical."

Edmund and Lucy rolled their eyes as they went up the steps when Eustace's stammering voice came again, "Don't worry, cousin, I've got this."

Eloise sighed as the others once again turned to give Eustace a frustrated look of irritation.

Bells hung from the high ceiling of the empty hall with beams of light shining in from the narrow windows on the walls. They followed Caspian's lead as he went forward to the middle of the hall and peered at the open book on the table.

Lucy squinted at the writings and frowned, "Who are all these people?"

"Why are they all crossed out?" Edmund continued.

Caspian shot a nervous look at Eloise as he came to the same conclusion as she did, "Slave traders-"

A piercing, high-pitched scream echoed through the four walls.

The bells rang.


	13. Chapter 12- The Deserted Land II

**Here is the twelfth chapter, thank you for your patience! (I've been on a four-day chinese new year family vacation)**

**A big thank you to all those who reviewed, I can't stop smiling when I read them.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 12- The Deserted Land II

Eloise's eyes shot up to the ceiling at the sudden sound in fright. Big, strong, evil-looking men slid down the ropes that hung from the bells and surrounded all of them in a blink of an eye.

Caspian and Edmund drew out their swords without hesitation; and Lucy, while she tried to fend for both herself and Eloise (who was without weapon, as she had given it to Eustace earlier) with her dagger.

Eloise watched with wide eyes as her friends fought fiercely against the men, trying to keep out of the way as Lucy swung again at one of them.

But then, the same scream sounded and they froze.

Being held in a head-lock by one that looked like a leader was Eustace, his face pale and shaken. Edmund gritted his teeth and hissed, "Eustace-" At that moment, he truly hated his cousin. Why couldn't he just stay out of trouble? Why must all of them be dragged down because of him? Why was he even in Narnia in the first place? Thoughts crossed his mind and his glare intensified on the poor trembling boy.

The leader sneered at them, "Unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again," his arms tighten around Eustace's neck, but that did not stop the boy from protesting, "Like a girl?!"

"Put your weapons down!" he yelled, holding a knife to his captive's neck.

No one moved. The sound of heavy breathing bounced off the four walls, the air was tense, the silence deafening.

"I said put it down NOW!" he roared.

Lucy threw her dagger down heavily, Edmund and Caspian doing the same.

Eloise felt rough hands grab hers together behind her back, pulling her shoulders unnaturally straight. She let out a small cry as pain ran through her.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you," her captor whispered darkly behind her ears and she stiffened.

"Listen to me, you insolent fools!" Out of her haze, Eloise heard Caspian's voice loud and clear, "I am your king!"

"I'd like you for myself but then," her captor spoke again, "I love the money more."

'Aslan,' Eloise whispered, biting her lips.

But this time, no reply came.

She closed her eyes as she was dragged away together with Lucy and Eustace, away from Edmund and Caspian, who were screaming their names.

* * *

They sat by the streets, bound in shackles and starving. Their captors had not the thought to feed them at all, and Eustace eventually gave up on complaining.

Eloise just sat there, hugging her knees as Lucy leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Why is this happening, Ellie?"

Eloise knew well what the Queen meant though.

_'Why is Aslan allowing this?_'

"I don't know, Lu," she whispered, "I don't know but He must know what He is doing."

Lucy's eyes widened at her words. Those were the very words she had spoken to Peter at the How the last time they were here.

Eloise looked up at the sky, chanting to herself again and again to keep faith, to be strong, to believe that Aslan will not forsake them. Again and again, she reminded herself of all those promises Aslan had given her.

She snapped back to reality when she felt Lucy nudge her, "Look, Ellie! Look at the boat!"

She gazed towards where Lucy was pointing and felt chills shooting through her spine.

"What _is _that?" She breathed.

In horror, they watched as the green mist surrounded the boat in the middle of the ocean, dark clouds hovering overhead, and gasped when the boat vanished. The mist disappeared, and the water was clam, as if nothing ever happened.

Lucy huddled closer to Eloise, shivering not from cold, but fear.

"See that, ladies?"

The very one who caught Eloise was standing in front of them with a sadistic grin on his disgusting face.

"What?" Lucy growled.

He choked up a laugh, "I love your attitude. But lil' girlie, I better warn you not to piss me off too much. 'Cause if you're not sold off as slaves, you'll be fed to the mist. How would you like that?"

They remained silent and the man nodded, sickly pleased, "Ah, at least you're all smarter than the last batch. Anyway, come on now, you're going onto the market." He said as he untied the three of them roughly, not before patting Eloise's head in a twisted affectionate matter.

They were pulled, chained together in a row, to the market, Eloise in between the cousins.

When they reached the market, Eloise gazed around at the crowd gathered in front of the stage-like thing (one that looked like an animal display platform). There were a lot of merchants, fat ones. She trained her eyes on one of the figures who had his hood on, shading his face away from view. The form was strangely familiar, but it wasn't until something moved beside the supposedly 'head' that Eloise suppressed a relieved smile.

She did not have the time to tell Lucy, however, before the younger girl was pulled onto the platform in full view of everyone.

She was sold within minutes.

The next one was Eustace, who was still squirming when they brought him up.

"He smells like a rear end of a minotaur!" someone called out from the crowd.

Eloise choked.

"Why!" Exclaimed an indignant Eustace, "That's an outrageous lie! I've won the school hygiene for two consecutive years!"

From her spot, she saw Lucy roll her eyes. Trust Eustace to care about all these things during situations like this.

The crowd laughed, thinking that the boy was mad (you think the Narnians understand the words 'hygiene' and 'school'?).

"I'll take them off your hands!" A loud ringing voice interrupted the roaring laughter, "In fact, I'll take them all off you hands."

The man in the cloak pulled off his hoodie and there stood Drinian with Reepicheep on his shoulder.

Eloise smiled as the mouse made his way to her, unlocking her chains. She hugged the mouse quickly, "Thank you so much for coming, Reep! I knew you and the crew would think of something."

Reepicheep bowed, "Anything for all of you, Milady. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have many things to attend to."

As Reepicheep scurried away, slashing a slave-trader on the way, she noticed Eustace slip away from the racket. Her brows furrowed as she saw one of the man going after him. Grabbing a fallen sword on the ground, she followed behind the man, careful not to make any noise. The weight in her hand was foreign, uncomfortably so.

From afar, she saw Eustace sitting in the rowing boat, talking to the oars as if they would move by themselves and she could not help the sigh that escaped her lips. Really, that boy was getting absurd.

Sword or no sword, Eloise could not move when she saw the man gaining on Eustace with a sword of his own, drawn and ready to kill.

Then by fluke (or by the grace of Aslan), Eustace swung one of the oars and it hit the man right in his face.

"Oh, God," Eustace was saying when she neared, "I hope that wasn't the British Council."

"Eustace," Eloise said, causing the boy to jump at the sound of her voice, "When are you going to learn? This," she said, gesturing around them, "Is not England anymore. We're in Narnia, and we will not be able to go back to England- to our world- unless Aslan sends us back."

Eustace looked away.

Eloise sighed again, "Eustace, stop running away." she muttered before turning to go back to the others.

It was Caspian who saw her first and before she could react, strong arms encircled her, pulling her off from the ground, "Thank Aslan you're safe!"

"Caspian!" Eloise stared at the older youth before a smile appeared on her face, "You're alright! Where's Ed?"

Caspian set her down gently and pointed behind her.

Edmund was there, looking at her with evident relief.

She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in deeply.

Edmund did the same, leaning his chin on top of her head.

But then-

"Ed," Eloise called, her voice muffled by his clothes.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

He stared down at her, and laughed.


	14. Chapter 13- Inside the Mansion

**I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews, all of you are such wonderful readers... (cheesy, I know.)**

**Well, I only own Eloise... (Everyone knows that, can I just skip this?)**

**Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 13- Inside the Mansion

"So that's the sword Lord Bern gave you?" Eloise asked as she sat down beside Edmund who was working on the sword like it was the most important thing in the world.

It was two days after their encounter with the slave traders in Narrowhaven and now, they were back on board the Dawn Treader.

Edmund glanced at her with a small smile, "Yeah, it's from our Golden Age. It's just an incredible feeling, holding this." He said, waving the sword.

Eloise fixed her eyes on the sword and said ruefully, "I wouldn't know. I never fought in any battles."

"You didn't need to," He reminded her, "That was what Aslan said, wasn't it?"

She nodded softly.

Hazel eyes swept across the deck and stopped when they reached a certain young man. Edmund, noticing her quietness, followed her gaze and said, "He's Rhince, his wife was taken and fed to the mist. Caspian promised him to search for his wife."

"I know."

"You do?" He raised a brow.

"I talked to him yesterday evening, while everyone else was still eating their dinner," she told him, "He told me about his daughter."

Edmund opened his mouth to speak but was once again (he found this annoyingly happening every time) cut off by Eustace scrambling out with Reepicheep hot on his tail... **(AN: I'm sorry, I can't help but think that using the word 'tail' is just so funny, considering it was Reep who actually had a tail. Anyway,)** with his sword drawn and pointed at the boy.

Lucy came and stood beside Eloise, sighing, "He keeps getting into trouble. I wonder what it is this time."

But it was un-denyingly amusing to watch as Eustace grabbed the first weapon he saw- which happened to be a galley knife, and began to flap his arms around like some sort of drunken animal. Reepicheep was clearly amused as well as he tried to train the boy more than intending him harm. Apparently. Eustace tried to steal some food from the kitchen. And that itself was a crime, punishable by death.

However, the event that followed considerably diffused the problem.

As Eustace stumbled, knocking over a barrel, a small, childish cry reached their ears. A little girl crawled out of the barrel, pale and shaken as people gathered around her.

"Gael!" Rhince was in front of the girl in an instant, hugging her tight to him.

The little girl clung to her father and timid eyes met Drinian's inscrutable ones.

But then, Drinian, giving out the faintest smile, held out the orange that was stolen by Eustace earlier to the girl, saying, "Looks like we have an extra crew member."

Lucy went forward, taking the child under her wings. Eloise watched as they interacted, almost saddened by the sight.

She herself, though was fine interacting with the Pevensies, and some of the girls in school, had not the tiniest idea of how to act around small children. For the matter of fact, the Pevensies were her first friends, other than the Proffesor and Mrs McCready.

* * *

The day was coming to a close after the Dawn Treader had landed on this new island.

Somehow, this was a strange kind of place, emerald green and 'fairy-tale' like, as Lucy had put in.

The crew had went around the Island and had reported no trace of living creatures. Caspian had planned on leaving the very next day after having a night's rest by the shores.

For now, everyone was asleep. Everyone but Eloise, who was keenly gazing at the stars. Unfamiliar constellations littered the night sky. She remembered a time when Grandpa Kirke would dig her out of bed many years ago, late at night, just so that they could go star-gazing. She lost count of how many times a cross Mrs McCready had to scold them for sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night, coming back in the wee morning just to have her panicking, thinking it was buglers. They had a good laugh every time after that,

A thump sounded somewhere above her head.

Before she could turn, she heard voices speaking just above her where Lucy was. A moment later, her friend was air-borne, their eyes met for a second, Lucy's screamed, 'Help me!'

And without thinking, Eloise followed behind, keeping a constant distance from the invisible beings.

She hid by a bush when Lucy was finally dropped to the ground.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy demanded, glaring at the unseen.

"We want you," began a voice, "to go into the mansion and recite a spell 'To Make the Unseen Seen'."

"Why can't you go in yourself?" She asked.

"We can't read,"

"Or write..."

"... or add."

Eloise saw Lucy's eyes softened, and heard her friend say, "Why can't you just say so."

Out of nowhere, a door opened. It was as if the scenery had been torn open. A warm orange glow flooded out.

"Remember, beware of the oppressor. He's very oppressive!" the voice warned as Lucy took a step forward.

"Wait!" Eloise exclaimed suddenly, ignoring the uproar among the invisible beings she had caused, "I'll go with you, Lu,"

Lucy smiled, relieved that she would not be alone. And with that, both of them went in.

* * *

"I think, this is it," Lucy whispered as they stepped into a wide space, filled with books.

In the middle of it all, was a stand with an ancient looking book on it.

As Lucy tried to figure out how to open the book, Eloise gazed around her, noticing a slight movement in the far end of the room. But, seeing nothing, thought that it was just a trick of the light.

She was interrupted when she felt something chilling landed on her cheek. She lifted a hand and stared in wonder as another snowflake came down. Gasping at all the snow around them, Eloise felt a smile crossing her face.

But as soon as Lucy blew on the page, the snow disappeared and as if there was a sudden gust of wind, the pages of the Book of Enchantment flipped themselves until Lucy slammed her hands down on one of the page.

She saw Lucy's eyes glaze over at the page, "Make me she, whom I'd agree..." she muttered.

In horror, she watched as Lucy lifted her hand to her face, and said in an awed whisper, "I'm beautiful... just like Susan."

"Lucy-"

"No, wait!" Lucy shouted as her eyes cleared, but was replaced by a look that chilled Eloise to the bones.

Without hesitating, Lucy tore the page from the book and stuffed it in her pocket.

A roar sounded, startling the two girls, Lucy more so.

"Aslan?" Lucy called softly, but was disappointed when no reply came.

Eloise reached over and flipped the book till she reached the spell they were looking for, "Here, Lu, read it."

In all honesty, the words of the spell made no sense to Eloise. But, none of this made sense since the beginning, and she had long learned to accept things as it was.

When Lucy ended with the words, "-now all is visible", Eloise had her eyes fixed upon a corner of the room that she saw a movement once again.

They held their breaths as a book seemed as though it floated through the air, opening itself and...

A man with long, white beard appeared.

Everything was silent when he looked up and stared straight at them.


	15. Chapter 14- Coriakin's Words

**Here's another chapter. ^_^**

**I'm being ****repetitive... but... Thank you all for your reviews! (I _do_ realise I say this every chapter but I really mean it every time)**

**And _again_, I own nothing but Eloise... **

**Enjoy~**

**PS: The Coriakin in this chapter will be based more on the book. So as you will see later on, he will be portrayed as a more friendly person than what was shown in the movies.**

* * *

Chapter 14- Coriakin's Words

The aged man's wise eyes stared into the girls' unblinkingly. Lucy fidgeted a little, not liking the way his eyes seemed to be peering into her soul, seeing her every secret. Her hand reached into her pocket and gripped the edges of the torn paper tightly. No, she was not going to give up this spell. She wanted to be like Susan, beautiful and sought after.

Eloise stared back at the man and blinked as she saw something soften in his gaze. Was it understanding? She liked this man, no matter.

She offered a small smile and said, "I'm so sorry to intrude your lovely home, sir. But some invisible creatures outside took my friend and forced her to come in and recite the spell. I couldn't have left her alone." she explained, taking a few steps forward.

"It's quite alright, My Dear," laughed the man, "I see you've met the Dufflepuds."

"The duffle-what?" asked Lucy.

"The Dufflepuds. One legged creatures that are put under my care. Simple-minded, stubborn, and lazy."

"But you're fond of them, aren't you, sir?" Eloise said knowingly, recognising the fond glint that lit up in his deep orbs.

The man smiled a little, "Of course. After all, Aslan entrusted them to me." He said. "Do not look so surprised, but yes, I have met the Great Lion. And he had told me all about you." At this point, he was looking straight at Eloise. He held her gaze for a while longer before saying to both of them, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Coriakin, welcome to my humble island."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Eloise said, "My name is Eloise, but I believe Aslan told you that."

"No," Coriakin denied, "The Great Lion omitted your names, calling all of you by your rightful titles. But," he winked playfully at them, "I've seen your pictures."

"What titles?"

Coriakin's lips twitched into a gentle smile, "I believe it's time for you to accept who you are, Precious One." his eyes averted to Lucy, hardening ever so slightly, "And you must be The Valiant Queen."

"I'm Lucy, sir."

Coriakin nodded, then reminded the two girls, "I do believe that it's time to meet the rest of your friends. Knowing the Dufflepuds, they'll be causing trouble."

* * *

Causing trouble, indeed.

When they exited the door, they saw Edmund with his sword held to the neck of a very peculiar-looking creature with one foot and a bloated tummy. Caspian and Drinian were standing side by side, each pointing a sword to the other Dufflepuds who had fallen to the ground.

"Ed! Caspian!" Lucy called out loudly, waving her hand to catch their attention.

Trailing behind her were Eloise and a man they had not met before.

"This is Coriakin, this is his island," Lucy smiled brightly, assuring the guys that they were fine, perfectly unharmed.

Edmund visibly breathed out a sigh of relief, as did Caspian and the rest of the crew.

"It's the oppressor!" The Dufflepud Edmund was interrogating a moment ago shouted, pointing at Coriakin who had a glint in his eyes.

"I have not oppressed you," He said, dragging each word slowly, almost threateningly. Apparently, that did a wonderful job at terrifying the rebellious creatures.

"You _have_, oppressor!"

Grabbing a fistful of something Eloise couldn't quite see, Coriakin threw them in their direction, saying, "Begone."

"What is that?" Lucy asked, seeing the hasty retreat the Dufflepuds made, leaping through the air with their foot. It was an amusing sight. Especially when they saw Eustace by one of the bushes, "It's the pig! The pig is awake!"

Caspian choked back on his laughter and notice Eloise doing the same. Eloise grinned at him and nodded, "We're fine," she mouthed.

"Now, would you all kindly follow me," Coriakin's voice brought their attention back to him, "I believe that we have quite a few serious business to discuss."

* * *

She listened intently as Coriakin informed them about the mist they were after. It was evil, according to Coriakin, it could take any form, and penetrate your thoughts. Your darkest secrets, darkest thoughts, will be used against you, to lure you away. And ultimately, destroy you.

Eloise saw the way Coriakin's eyes seemed to bear into Lucy's and knew, that he had known what her friend had done. But then- she looked at her friend- it was her temptation to overcome.

In a tensed silence, Coriakin swept his gaze through each and everyone of them, warning them.

He finally faced her, and to her utmost surprise, he spoke, "And if I may, I want to have a word with you, Aslan's Precious."

Her hazel eyes widened at that new title. She was not worthy. She just_ knew_ it.

But before she could protest, he said, "Alone."

Reluctantly, Caspian turned to leave, then Eustace, Lucy, and lastly, Edmund.

When they were out of sight, Eloise said quietly, "Why do you call me that?"

Coriakin raised a brow, "Aslan's Precious? That's what you are, aren't you?"

"No," she shook her head, "How can I be _that_ to one like Him?"

"And how can you not?"

Eloise averted her eyes, "He saved me," she stated simply, "He's the only thing that kept me alive all those years. Even in the orphanage, he was always watching over me."

_"What do you want to tell me, Aslan?" Eloise questioned as she sat down at the side of the Lion._

_It was the time before she had that _talk_ with Edmund the day they were in the Telmarine Castle. Before she bumped into Caspian._

_They were seated under the cool shade of an oak tree just out of view of everyone else. _

_Aslan turned his head and nuzzled her shoulder gently, "You have something you want to ask me, don't you, Dear One? The one question that had remained in your mind for many years."_

_Of course, Eloise had realised, He would know. He knew everything about her._

_She thought hard for an answer before admitting softly, "I was afraid, Aslan. I was afraid if you'd say no."_

_"Ask now, My Child."_

_She sat in silence, hesitating, before she looked up again at Aslan with such a look that she had kept well hidden from the others. _

_Vulnerable, afraid._

_The scared, abandoned child she always was._

_Her lips parted into a whispered sentence-_

_"Were you there?"_

_Were you there, Aslan? When my parents fought, when my mother said I was nothing but a burden, when the oil lamp spilled over, when they screamed, when they died, when she was rescued, when she was in the orphanage, ignored, neglected and so alone... Were you there?_

_Aslan held her gaze with such sadness. His warm, comforting breath caressed her face, "I _was_ there, Child." he said, "I was there all the time, only you couldn't see me. Child, I never left you since the day you were born, the very first breath you took. I was there even when you were in your mother's womb, protecting you, keeping you safe. I was there, holding you when you cried, when your fell. I was there when the fire happened. I saw your hurt, I felt it in my own heart. You may not see me, Child, but I was right there beside you, holding you close, protecting you till someone came and got you out of there. Even then, I was there when you were in the orphanage. I was there when you were ignored, casted aside by the rest of the people. I was there, seeing every tear that fell from your eyes. Child, I was always there, because you are Mine. I heard your every childish cry. Your cry to be loved, to be hugged, to be noticed. I was there."_

_Tears ran down her cheeks. But it wasn't one of pain or sorrow. It was filled with gratitude, awe, and a love so strong that her heart ached. She threw her arms around the Lion and cried into his fur. A burden was lifted from her chest. She felt free, light, lifted up._

_"Thank you, Aslan," she whispered, still buried within his mane, "Thank you so much."_

_The Lion smiled, though she did not see it-_

_"You are Mine, Dear One. Always."_

"He means everything to me, my lifeline." Eloise concluded.

Coriakin smiled with genuine affection, "Which is why you have to accept the fact that you are more to him than you allowed yourself to think you are." he paused, "In all honesty, I have never met anyone like you before, Eloise, someone who shares such a strong bond with the Lion. You truly loved him, don't you?"

"Yes." Was her firm reply.

"But you know," Coriakin patted her head, "He loves you so much more."

Before he opened the door for Eloise to leave, he said-

"Do not look down upon yourself, Eloise. And do not lose your faith. No matter what will happen during this journey."

He smiled again, "And I wish the best for you. We will meet again someday, I'm sure of it."


	16. Chapter 15- Nightmares

**The next chapter! Wow, I'm updating really fast, aren't I? ^_^**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, and favourited my story! I'm so happy~~ *tears up***

**C.S. Lewis owns Narnia. (and I really, really, respect him. He's just so awesome)**

**I hope you'll have a pleasant time reading this~ (though... considering the title... *laugh nervously*)**

* * *

Chapter 15- Nightmares

Not too long after the reembarked on their journey, a storm struck. A long, horrible, never-ending storm that even Drinian was reluctant to continue on if not for Caspian's reminder of Rhince and their promise to him of finding his wife. The crews grew somber, walking around with scowls and temper lashed out almost all the time. Everyone onboard Dawn Treader was tensed, uneasy. And throughout all these, the Blue Star Coriakin had told them about did not appear.

The winds howled, the waves tossed the Narnian ship around like its personal plaything. Eustace had grown sea-sick and was stuck in his bunk below. Caspian always wore a serious expression, discussing things with Drinian in a hushed voice. Gael stuck to Lucy's side like glue while the other girl tried her best to distract her with stories and jokes that did not seem as funny anymore. Edmund was more distant than usual, something was clearly bothering him. And finally, Eloise was ill.

It was almost as if something was trying to stop them from moving forward, to force them to turn back, to abandon their mission.

Eloise was lying restlessly on her bed, which was a made-shift one at opposite side from the one which Lucy and her used to share. Lucy and Gael's voices were just senseless murmurs to her ears. Her head pounded with each beat her heart took; her eyes were teary and blurred; her face a feverish shade of red. Nothing anyone did could make her feel better, not even Lucy's cordial.

She lost track of time, and she began to hear voices in her head.

Eloise wasn't sure what the voices had been saying, but whatever it was, it stopped her from sleeping, always startling her awake even if she couldn't remember anything. Her thoughts were slurred together and crossed her confused mind in a faint whisper she took no notice.

A cool hand on her forehead made her open her weary eyes.

Caspian was there, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Caspian," she called, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he brushed her hair away from her face, "Is the cordial still not working?"

"I'm still the same, I guess," she replied in a voice that had to be strained to hear, "And I told Lucy to save the cordial." It was a waste, anyway.

Disapproval flashed across Caspian's dark orbs but he saw her reason and sighed, "What should I do with you, little sister?"

"Don't worry," this time, she managed a teasing smile, "I'm not dying. Not anytime soon on this voyage."

Caspian gave her an unimpressed look, "That's not something you should say but," he placed his hand on her head and did his favourite action- messing it up, "You better not- in a good many years."

Eloise gave a soft chuckle and snuggled closer to his side, "Hey, Caspian?"

Caspian hummed.

"The food is running out, isn't it?"

"So you noticed too," was his grim reply.

"How long will it last?"

Caspian looked so serious when he answered, "If we don't find land in a few days, we might as well head back. There's no way we could let the crew starve."

"But what about Gael and Rhince?" Eloise stared at the King with wide eyes.

Caspian was silent for a long while, "We'll figure it all out," he said, more to himself than to her, "Somehow."

* * *

_Her whole body felt as if it was thrown into a furnace and was being burned mercilessly. Smoke stung her eyes and forced its way down her lungs, choking her, halting her oxygen flow._

_Frantic eyes were open but could see nothing but angry orange flames. Licking everything, the roof, the floor, the walls, the table, the chairs, the-_

_"Mother?"_

_Eloise gasped as she moved forward a little._

_A woman with her back against her was beside the table, talking to someone Eloise could not see._

_Ignoring the flames, Eloise stepped forward again till she could see the woman's side profile._

_It was her mother, she had almost forgotten how she looked like after all these years..._

_Wait... _

_All these years? _

_She was still home, wasn't she?_

_Her mother was with her, wasn't it?_

_But-_

_"Mother, look out!" she screamed as she saw her mother fall to her side, into the flames._

_The woman, upon hearing her voice, turned her head as her hair slowly lit up, sizzling as the fire ate its way through._

_"It's you," she stated simply._

_"Yes, mother, it's me." Eloise tried to smile, and reached out a shaky hand to her, "Come mother, we have to get away."_

_The woman just stared at her blankly, "It's you."_

_"Mother, what-"_

_"It's you, my dear little burden."_

_Her eyes widened, "Mother?"_

_"My dear little burden," murmured the woman, "My dear little burden by my poor excuse of a husband."_

_The next instant, she was gone._

_My dear little burden... my dear little burden... my dear little-_

_"No!" she screamed._

_Eloise opened her eyes again and gasped in relief as the fire dissipated all around her and found herself standing in some sort of garden._

_Somehow, this place was familiar._

_She walked around aimlessly till she heard voices from the doorway._

_"-I'm leaving that child to your care, after all, she had no one left."_

_"Oh, that poor little dear. Did her parents abandon her?"_

_"They died in a fire. Her father was reported to be having an affair at that time, poor Mrs Chandler couldn't take it. It was an accident, though I doubt it."_

_"You don't mean- she set that house on fire on purpose?"_

_"It's possible."_

_"Pitiful child, all alone?"_

_"Alone, ma'am."_

_I'm alone? Eloise stepped back as shock settled in. Mother's dead?_

_..._

_"Look at her, look at her," A group of boys sang as they danced round her, "The daughter of an unfaithful man and a crazy mother."_

_"I bet you are just like them, aren't you? That's why they left you."_

_"Yeah. Alone, and with no one who will ever want you."_

_"Ah, I just remembered. All of us are getting adopted. At least we're wanted, unlike you!"_

_"Unlike you! Unlike you!" they keep on chanting, again and again._

_..._

_That's right._

_I'm alone._

_I'm unwanted._

_I'm a __burden._

_I'm useless._

_I'm worthless._

_No one will ever-_

_..._

_"You're Mine."_

_...Who-_

_"You're Mine."_

_... You sound familiar... _

_"I'm here for you."_

_... who are you?_

_"You're Mine,"_

_Just who..._

_"Eloise."_

_Aslan!_

_Aslan, where are you!_

_Why have you left me here?_

_Aslan!_

_"Have you forgotten what I said, My Child."_

_... what did you say?_

_"Remember, my Child. You must remember."_

_..._

_"I'll always be where you are, Child. Keep faith."_

_... _

* * *

Eloise shot out of bed, gasping, her forehead damp with a sheen of cold sweat.

Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest, her mind whirling with no logical thought.

It had seemed so real. The dream.

If Aslan hadn't come-

She chilled.

If Aslan hadn't interfered, she could've slipped.

She could have lost herself.

She could have forgotten everything she had right now.

Slowly, as her head cleared, she noticed Lucy standing by the fireplace, staring at it with... relief?

Eloise focused harder on the fire and saw something within.

It was the page of the spell she had stolen.

"Lucy," she called the younger girl softly.

Lucy swirled around and before she could react, the girl had flung herself onto her.

"Oh, Ellie!" she cried, "I almost did it, Ellie! I almost wished myself away! It was so horrible. I became Susan and me, Edmund and Peter were in America. There was no Lucy, no Narnia, no you! It was terrifying, Ellie! I wished myself away. If Aslan hadn't stopped me..."

Eloise hugged the girl, "I know, Lu, I know." she rubbed her friend's back in soothing circles, "Let's go check on the boys and see how they're doing, okay? I have a feeling this isn't natural."

Lucy nodded but suddenly looked up, "Are you feeling better, Ellie?"

It was then that Eloise realised she no longer feverish. In fact, she felt better than she ever did for a long time, "I'm perfectly fine now, Lu." she got up and grabbed her robe, "Now let's go."

As they crept along the still corridor, the two girls kept their hands entwined, using each other as support.

Upon reaching the crew's quarters, they heard soft groaning and there was Edmund, tossing around as if he was trying to escape from something.

"Edmund!" Lucy hissed, trying to wake her tormented brother up.

Edmund sat up with a jolt and as bewildered eyes landed on the girls, he let out a long breath.

"Let me guess. Bad dreams?"

He said the same moment Caspian shot up with a small cry, "Father!"

The four looked at each other with solemn expressions.

"So either we're all crazy," said Edmund.

"Or something's messing with out minds..." whispered Eloise.

"And health," put in Caspian bluntly.

Silence reigned.

"Can we stay here for the night?" Eloise asked in a soft voice.

"Of course." said Caspian, getting out of his bunk and offering it to the girls while he moved towards a chair nearby.

"Thank you, big brother," Eloise muttered as he passed her, too tired to argue otherwise.

She climbed onto the bunk and Lucy followed.

The night continued.

No one noticed a green mist creeping away.

* * *

**This is he first time I'm writing about nightmares.**

**Tell me what you think. ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16- Distance

**Another one's done!**

**I don't own Narnia.**

* * *

Chapter 16- Distance

"Oh, please," Eustace was begging from where he sat on the rowboat, "Please don't send me to the rat!"

"I heard that!" Was Reepicheep almost immediate retort as the rest of them- Eloise, Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian- tried to hide their laughter.

Eustace scowled, "Big ears," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that too!"

Eloise burst out laughing and smiled at Eustace faintly, "Don't worry, Eustace, I'm staying with the rest of you guys and help find food. After all, it's the first island we've reached after fourteen days and I want to walk around a bit."

"But, Ellie," protested Lucy, "You have to come with us. We'll be searching for clues and we need your help too."

Eloise's eyes flickered to Eustace for a moment. Something made her uneasy at the thought of leaving this boy alone today. She didn't know why but that feeling had been nagging her since they've left the Dawn Treader.

And if there was anything she learned all these years, trusting your gut feeling was one of them.

_"Lucy," Eloise tugged on her friends sleeves as they rounded a corner through the snow._

_This was the first time all five of them entered Narnia, after Peter and Edmund sent a ball crashing through the window of Professor Kirke's house and they found themselves running away from Mrs McCready. Well, the Pevensies were running, Eloise was pulled along by Lucy who wouldn't let go of her hand._

_You see, Lucy had came back from Narnia last night with Edmund and somehow in the middle of it all, the siblings blew up against each other. Lucy was crying when Eloise caught sight of her with Mrs McCready. She listened quietly as the younger girl retold her story, her brown eyes pleading the older girl to understand and believe her. So it was a surprise to Lucy when Eloise just smiled at her and said, "I know it's true, Lucy. I've been there."_

_Lucy stopped in her tracks, "What is it, Eloise?" the __excitement in her face at the thought of seeing Mr Tumnus again was painfully evident._

_Eloise bit her lower lip and whispered, "I don't feel good about this..."_

_And five minutes later, they found Mr Tumnus' house in ruin, with his door barely hanging on its hingers._

It was that very feeling again.

That feeling when you feel as if something was upsetting your stomach and breathing cold air down your neck.

"Come on, Ellie," said Lucy, desperately wanting to convince her best friend, "Eustace will be just fine with Reep and Drinian watching over him."

Eloise pressed her lips into a thin line, looking over Eustace again before relenting slowly and nodded.

As they landed ashore, they separated into two groups.

Eloise trailed behind the others as they lead the way. The nagging feeling got worst with each step she took till she felt as if it possessed a voice and was now screaming into her ears.

'Aslan, what's going on?'

She asked silently.

But then, there was no reply.

The thing about this voyage-

Except from her dream, Aslan did not answer her like He used to do.

And it terrified her.

Something green moved in the peripheral vision but when she turned, nothing was there.

"Eloise!"

Her gaze snapped back to where the others were just a few moments ago. Instead of seeing them, however, only Caspian was left standing there. He smiled slightly at her wide eyes and motioned to the hole beside his feet, "Ed and Lu went down ahead of us. And," he paused, his smile fading, "What were you thinking about? You looked so dazed throughout this walk."

She shook her head, "I don't know. Just a feeling..."

"I see," Caspian said simply.

Eloise took a step forward and peered into the whole, accidentally kicking a rock down in the process. A small scream came from below as Lucy's voice sounded, "You two up there! Come down right now and stop throwing things down!"

Eloise couldn't keep the grin that appeared on her face as she exchanged an amused look with Caspian, she called back, "Sorry, Lu! We're coming right now!"

Cautiously, she gripped onto the rope and began her descend.

She let out a huge breath as she felt solid ground under her feet.

Caspian dropped down beside her only seconds later, using only a third of her time getting down.

They walked along the tunnel-like passage and came to a stop at the side of a pool of water.

Something glimmering caught her eyes and a movement from Lucy indicated that the other girl saw it too.

Eloise took a small step and sucked in a cold breath.

The golden statue at the bottom of the clear water was too real to be just a 'statue'. She watched, rooted to the ground, as Edmund broke a branch to probe it- only to have it turned into gold. As soon as it became too heavy for him to hold, he let go of it and the golden branch sank into the water.

"Poor man..." whispered Lucy.

"You mean 'Poor Lord'," Eloise corrected the same time Caspian said, "Lord Restimar."

"We need his sword,"

Eloise zoned out as she continued to stare at the statue of what was once a living man. Something about the statue told her that something was off about this island. Something was possessing this island, watching with sinister eyes at anyone who dared set foot on its land.

Her head snapped up as she heard Lucy's frightened voice calling her brother. Edmund was holding a golden shell in his hand, acting as if he was in a trance. His breathing grew heavy as he stared at the shell with a weird gleam in his eyes.

"We'd be so rich, Lucy," he breathed, "No one will ever again tell us what to do,"

Her heart pounded painfully against her rib cage as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She felt like a child again. Watching helplessly as her parents quarrelled... eventually to their death. Last time this happened was when Peter let his pride take charge.

As she caught sight of Edmund's eyes, it was like staring into the eyes of a stranger.

Hunger. Greed.

The want for power.

"Cut out of it, Ed!" she screamed as Edmund pulled out his sword and pointed it at Caspian's neck; the young king did the same. It was the exact thing that happened outside the How.

Edmund glared at her with such hatred that she staggered backwards.

"Shut up! What do you know about how I feel? You were never in my shoes! You were never a king or a queen! You did not lose anything when we were back in England! You had nothing to lose like _I_ did! So stop acting as if you did! You don't understand! You are _nothing_!"

Lucy let out a gasp and anger flashed across Caspian's eyes.

Hurt.

The feeling of worthlessness.

It all came back to her tenfold.

In all her wildest dream, she never thought _he_ would be the one to say those words to her.

For a second, her heart stopped.

When it took its next beat, the pain that hit her was excruciating.

She did what she could.

She ran.

Anything to get away from that stranger that tore her fragilely mended heart.

She ran.

* * *

Tears were flowing freely down her pale face as she reached the shores where the others were.

Reepicheep was the first to saw her and his eyes widened in stunned horror.

"What happened, Milady?"

"Reep," Eloise's voice was barely her own, "Take me back to the boat before he comes. Quick. I don't want to see him." Her words were trembling, slurred together. She did not care.

Reepicheep knew better than to ask her who she meant. And by the fact that the other three were not with her, he knew that whatever it was, it was bad.

He got Drinian but just as their rowboat left the shore, the others caught up.

"Ellie!"

Eloise froze, "Go faster, Drinian! Please!" she whispered as tears continued to flow.

They would never forget the look on her face.

It was a look of utter terror and fear.

For once, Drinian ignored the voice of his King.

For once, Reepicheep casted whatever honour he had sworn aside.

Those could be mended later but right now, this girl they had grown so fond about was in this state of paralysed fear. No. They had not the heart to make her go back if they were what she was running away from. Aslan forbid it!

...

And for once, Eloise saw how far apart two hearts could become.

* * *

**I'm crying...**

**It's just so horrible to write this chapter but it had to happen. But if you really think about it, I gave hints about this now and then.**

**Thank you all for reviewing on my last chapter~**

**Sincerely,**

**Lura.**


	18. Chapter 17- Distance II

**The next chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to rewrite this chapter three times... **

**Anyway, I own Eloise, C.S. Lewis owns the whole Chronicles of Narnia (everyone knows that)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this~**

* * *

Chapter 17- Distance II

The soft sniffing sound froze Edmund's hand mid-air.

He didn't know what had possessed him to say all those harsh and hateful words back then, and to Eloise, of all people. He ran his hand down his face in frustration of himself. How could he? She did nothing to deserve his cutting words, she had always been his best friend- if not more- and had always been by his side. Those memories from the Golden Age rushed back to him like a flood.

They had always been together.

Why had he said all those things?

Sure, he _was_ unsatisfied to be considered as second-best. As a King of Narnia, he was under Peter, and now Caspian; as a Pevensie, he was the second youngest; as a student, he had no say at all- but it had nothing to do with her.

Edmund sighed and knocked the door.

The sniffing sound stopped for a moment and he could hear some rustling of fabrics and a thump. Footsteps sounded behind the door and he waited nervously.

The girl who opened the door was pale and shaken, her eyes red with abruptly wiped away tear-stains. She looked up for a moment and he flinched at the hurt he saw behind her usually soft hazel eyes. Her hand on the door knob tightened and the door began to close.

Without thinking, he reached out his hand and stopped it from shutting.

"Eloise, please, let me talk to you," he pleaded, desperately.

Eloise looked down and asked in a whisper, "What more do you want to talk about, Edmund?"

He winced at the sound of his full name and her tone which told him that she did not want to talk to him now.

"Please, Ellie," he said in quiet earnestness, "I just want to apologise,"

Time ceased when she sighed. Finally, she let go of the knob and turned, going back to sit on the edge of her bed.

Edmund followed behind her, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He stared at her; she stared out of the window at the calm sea.

He was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, El," he began softly, with remorse tinting his tone, "I did not mean to yell at you like that. I was an idiot and I wasn't thinking clearly," he bent down and looked straight into her eyes, "I'm sorry,"

She blinked slowly, holding her tears which stung her eyes, "Why did you say all those things, Ed?" her voice was small, child-like, "Did you really think _That_, somewhere deep inside your heart that I was nothing?" she clasped her hands tightly on her lap, "Am I really _nothing_ to you, Ed?"_  
_

Edmund knelt to the ground and sighed in frustration- of himself, "Were you not listening to me, Eloise?" he half-demanded, "I said I was not thinking!- which means that I did _not_ mean anything I said back then!" His voice lowered, "Will you not forgive me?" he pleaded, "You are not nothing to me, Ellie. Didn't I already tell you that I really like you?"

Eloise shook her head, "I'll forgive you, Ed," she said, "but I need to be alone for a while," She needed time to think, to get her heart back on track again," But you have to know, Ed, when you said all that, you reminded me of my parents again," and that hurt more than anything.

She gazed at his retreating back when he went out and wondered if she could be able to build back the trust his words had shattered.

'This is getting to much for me to bear, Aslan...'

* * *

"What do you mean Eustace is missing?"

Eloise felt light-headed all of a sudden.

Lucy was on the verge of a breakdown, "He's gone! Edmund and Caspian went looking for him and all they found were his clothes and diary!"

"He isn't," it was so hard to speak, "He isn't dead, is he?"

"They believe he is," Lucy choked and flung herself into the arms of her friend, "We should've been more caring towards him, Ellie! I shouldn't have asked you to come with us- and Edmund wouldn't have said all those spiteful words- I feel like it's all my fault,"

Eloise was just about to reply when a dark shadow passed by above them.

There was a cry of terror and all the two girl saw was a big creature with wings circling the ship.

"-a dragon?" Eloise gasped.

It circled the ship once, its eyes darting over the deck when it suddenly made a sharp dive and the next second, Edmund was snatched out of the ground.

"No!" screamed Lucy.

All of them watched helplessly as the dragon flew off with its prey in its horrible claws.

An uproar erupted.

* * *

**The 'block' occurred again! T_T**

**Please give me some suggestions on how to continue this story? My mind is in a mess right now.**


	19. Chapter 18- Ramandu's Island

Chapter 18- Ramandu's Island

"Eustace?" Eloise whispered quietly, her mind still working frantically to wrap itself around the idea that the boy had just turned into a dragon.

The dragon lifted up his huge head and when she saw his eyes- frightened and scared out of his wits- the guilt within her just increased. If only she had stayed behind to look after him, all these wouldn't have happened-

"I'm so sorry, Eustace," she wiped away a stray tear as she stroked the side of his head with her other hand, "I should've known better,"

The dragon shook his head slightly and bumped her as lightly as he could. She blinked and laughed softly, "How have you gotten so nice all of a sudden, Eustace?" she teased weakly.

She saw his eyes light up but dimmed almost immediately.

Her hand was small against his massive size. She stroked him comfortingly, "Don't worry, Eustace, there's got to be a way of changing you back,"

He nodded and she settled down beside him, staring up at the starry night sky. Not far from where they were, the others were fast asleep.

At that moment, Reepicheep came over, "Milady, Eustace," he greeted with a slight bow.

Eloise smiled faintly at the mouse, "Why are you still up, Reep?"

The mouse sat down beside her, "I knew there were a certain two someones who can't sleep, so I came to check on them myself,"

At this, Eustace raised his head from his paws and raised a (supposedly) brow at the two of them. Eloise sighed, "It's nothing much. Really, Eustace."

Eustace gave a dragon-equivalent huff of disbelieve and shifted his gaze to Reepicheep in silent question.

Eloise kept quiet as she listened to Reepicheep retell the story of this morning, having heard most of it from the young Queen who was still quiet upset with her brother.

She must admit, though, that Reepicheep was quite the story-teller. In time, she found herself listening intently as the mouse plunged into another story to ease off the tension that had grown after the first tale. It was interesting to listen to the knightly mouse's tale of battling dragons (he chose this story on purpose), though from time to time she wondered if he was exaggerating it a little. All in all, she had finally gotten so relaxed that she finally fell asleep against Eustace's side, with Reepicheep curled against her stomach.

It felt safe, being surrounded by friends who cared.

* * *

They were abruptly jolted awake by Lucy's excited yell.

Eloise rubbed her eyes groggily and yawned.

"Look! It's the Blue Star!"

Blue Star? Eloise's mind was wide awake and she turned to look at what Lucy and Gael were pointing.

There, up in the sky, was the star Coriakin had told them about.

So once again boarded on the Dawn Treader, this time with Eustace flying alongside them, they set off to follow the star.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

From where she stood, Eloise watched Edmund as he conversed with Rhince. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew he was forgiven. But could she make herself to face him? No. Not now, not yet.

"Are you alright?"

She swirled around at the familiar voice and offered Caspian a small smile, "Hey, Caspian, aren't you suppose to be with Drinian?"

Caspian leant down against the rail beside her, "I'm having a break," he said, "And Drinian's not so happy about the situation we're in,"

"Situation?"

"There's no wind, so we're resorting to human strength- using oars," he explained, "But, you're still going to have to answer my question, little sister,"

She sighed at his pointed look, "I'm fine, Cas," she said, her eyes going back to Edmund, "Just confused,"

"Anything I can help you with?"

A warm smile made its way onto her face. Tilting her head over to lean against his shoulder, she murmured, "You have done a lot for me already, Caspian,"

He wrapped an arm around her and placed a gentle kiss on her hair, "Things will work out in the end,"

"I know."

As Caspian walked away, she couldn't help but thank Aslan for letting her meet someone like him. Their very first meeting still seemed like it just happened yesterday- when their eyes met and mutual understanding formed. She trusted him and supported him when everyone else was doubtful; he protected her like a younger sister he never had and was the silent pillar behind her when she needed him.

Indeed, they were just like a pair of normal siblings in every sense of the word.

Lucy joined her soon after, standing exactly on the spot where Caspian had stood.

A comfortable silence engulfed them.

"Hey, Lu," Eloise nudged the younger girl, she pointed towards the sea, "Look at that,"

Lucy turned and gasped-

"It's a... mermaid?"

It was different from the mermaids they had seen during the Golden Age. This mermaid was more like the Water God they had seen the last time they helped Caspian gain his throne. The girl stared up at them and... waved?

Lucy waved back at her with a smile on her sweet face.

But as the mermaid continued waving, this time more frantically than ever. Something about her expression was off.

As the mermaid disappeared, a huge jolt caused them to stumble forward.

They leaned over the side and looked.

Eustace had wrapped his tail around the figurehead of the ship and was now towing it forward.

"Good thinking, Eustace!" Lucy called; Eloise simply smiled.

It wasn't long before they landed right where the star had led them to.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now.**

**Here's a bad news: I can't update anymore new chapter until the 16th or maybe the 17th of March = Theory exam... *sighs*(and hopefully by the time I come back this writer block thing will be gone... it's so frustrating!)**

**And while I'm away, I really hope that all of you will leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing and where do you _expect_ this story to go.**

**Question: Do you want me to keep on writing till the Last Battle where all of them goes to Aslan's Country? Or should I just end here (here meaning VoDT)? **

**Once again, thank you for reading~**

**~Lura. ^_^**


	20. Chapter 19- Almost There

Chapter 19- Almost There

It was dark- just after midnight when they landed.

As soundlessly as possible, they made their way through an ancient, worn-down building which had vines crawling across the wall.

Their eyes slowly got used to the dark and Eloise felt Lucy squeeze her hand, "Are you alright?" she asked her younger friend.

Lucy let out a nervous laugh, "I am- just don't really like this island- that's all,"

Edmund glanced back at both of them from where he was in front of them, "It'll be okay, Lu, after all, the star led us here," he said with an assuring smile that almost made Eloise believe that he was back- the Edmund she had known. Quietly, she offered him a slight smile; his dark eyes widened for a fraction but an answering smile made its way through his face.

Caspian caught sight of their not-so-secret exchange and he gave a sigh of relief, surprised that he heard two other echoing his own. He looked up and saw Lucy and Reepicheep sporting the same look he possessed, and Drinian's face held a faint trace of a smile.

They went up a flight of steps, carefully avoiding the cracks on the ground. Eloise looked at the vines that crept across the walls and suppressed a shiver. Her grip on Lucy's hand tightened as they reached the topmost step. Edmund was up front, with his torchlight in hand, leading the way. They stopped when they reached a table made of stone and the crew's eyes widened.

There on the table was food- enough to feed all of them.

Eloise's gaze followed Edmund's light as he shone it along the table.

But as he reached the end of it, Lucy let out a gasp and all of them took a step backwards.

Three hairy bush that was supposed to be men sat at the end of the table, their hair white and long, unkept and entwined with vines that must've grown as time passed. Were they dead?

Caspian went forward cautiously and took a peek at the swords by their sides.

"Lord Revilian," he said, pointing to his ring.

"Lord Argoz,"

"Lord Mavramorn,"

"The swords," Caspian said as he took their swords and laid them down at the table. His brows furrowed at the number, "There's only six," and they need seven.

Lucy let go of Eloise's hand and used it to part the hair of one of the Lords. A sudden movement made her retreat it in fright. Her eyes were wide as they darted over to Caspian and her bother.

"They're breathing," Edmund whispered, as all of them watched the subtle rise and fall of their chests.

"What do you think happened to them?" Lucy asked.

They fell silent in contemplation when someone cried out in a loud voice, "It's the food!"

A very faint bluish light suddenly fell upon them. Looking up just in time to hear Lucy's surprised "Look!", they saw the Blue Star that was guiding them descend, and in a flash, it took the form of a beautiful woman in front of them.

All eyes were upon her and she knew it as she smiled, "Travellers of Narnia, welcome. I'm Liliandil, Daughter of Ramandu- the star."

The crew bowed, but the others stood their ground. Eloise turned slightly and saw Caspian staring at the woman with a look of... awe? in his face.

"Arise," the woman said, she motioned to the table and asked them, "Are you not hungry?"

"Wait," Edmund cut in, "but what happened to them?" he pointed to the slumbering three Lords.

The star's daughter gave a sad smile, "These men were half-crazy when they reached this shore, they were threatening violence and violence is not accepted on Aslan's Table, so they were put to sleep."

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked.

"They will when the Mist is broken," was the reply.

To say Eloise was shocked was an understatement when Caspian told the star, "You are most beautiful,"

She exchanged a look with Lucy which meant, 'Where on earth did that come from?'.

But Liliandil looked alarmed as she said, "If it bothers you, I could change forms-"

"No!"

Eloise felt her heart stop as she stared wide-eyed at Edmund who had exclaimed together with Caspian.

Hurt... Worthlessness...

She bit her lips as those feelings bombarded her again. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she gave a bitter laugh. Those seemed to be the dominant emotions she had felt during this trip.

Lucy seemed truly angered as she stepped down hard on Edmund's foot. Edmund hissed and glared at his sister, "What was that for?"

"You idiot!" Lucy hissed back loudly, "See what you've done again!"

Edmund looked over to where Lucy was pointing and felt his heart sank when he saw the downturned head of the raven-haired girl.

After confessing that he liked her back in the How, it seemed to him that all he did was to hurt her over and over again. Remorse and guilt washed over him. Why couldn't he just do it right for one time? Why must she always be the receiving end of his hurting outbursts? She did nothing to deserve all these. He did not deserve her.

Eloise sat Drinian as she watched the rest of them eat. Lucy, Edmund and Caspian had gone off with Liliandil who wanted to tell them something. She did not want to go along even when Lucy begged her with her eyes.

She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

Will all these never end?

When the three of them came back, they looked tensed and nervous.

Caspian announced that they will be sailing right into the Dark Island- the source of the Green Mist. The last sword was in there.

Nervous murmurings broke through the crowd. They did not like the sound of it- not one bit. But they could not disobey their king. They went back to the Dawn Treader in silence. Caspian had made it clear that there was a possibility they would not make it out alive.

Eloise stood at the end of the lone with the three of them as the crew boarded the ship first. Then Lucy went up. But just as she moved, a voice called out-

"You have to stay."

All of them turned only to see Liliandil standing there behind them. She gazed at Eloise and gave her a gentle smile, "You, dear child, have to stay."

Eloise looked deeply into her eyes and saw only kind honesty behind them. She nodded slightly and stood back.

"Why?"

Liliandil averted her gaze to Edmund who was not looking so happy, "She is not one who is meant for war and battles. Her purpose is not to fight with a sword."

"But-"

"Just go, Edmund," Eloise interrupted, still not looking at him, "Just go," she said more quietly.

Turning her back towards him, she heard two more pairs of footsteps, and then no more.

Lifting up her head, she saw Liliandil holding out her hand, "Come for a walk with me, Child."

Eloise placed her hand in the outstretched one and felt the warmth of the star flow through her. An involuntary smile appeared on her face. Liliandil smiled slightly at her response.

"I've heard about you, Eloise," she said while they strolled along the shores.

"Me?"

Liliandil smiled at her confused and curious expression, "My father, Ramandu, told me about the monarchs of the Golden Ages when I was younger. And one of his favourite story to tell about was of 'The Precious One', the one with the special blessings of Aslan himself." she paused before explaining, "My father was a star during your time and he watched everything from the high places."

"Oh," Eloise muttered quietly, kicking the sand under her feet absent-mindedly.

"Do you doubt him?"

Eloise turned her head at the sudden question? Him? Who?

Liliandil asked with solemn seriousness, "Do you doubt Aslan?"

"Of course not!" Was her immediate reply, but her indignation fell slightly, "At least... I try not to," she confessed softly, "It's just so hard during this journey, when everything went wrong,"

"Was it the Just King?"

Eloise laughed despite the subject, "You know everything, don't you, Liliandil?"

Liliandil laughed too, "Not exactly everything but what I know is enough," her gaze was tender upon the girl, "And believe me when I say this, Eloise: The Just King cares for you more than even he himself could ever fathom. No, don't shake your head. He cares for you, more than anyone else. If you observe more closely, you can see that behind his eyes. He cares, but is at a loss of how to express it. He knows that he has messed up but he does not know how to mend it. Give him time."

Eloise turned away before changing the subject abruptly, "How about you and Caspian?" she raised a brow, "I know something is up by the way he looked at you just now when you appeared behind me."

Liliandil's smile turned dreamy, "He's handsome,"

"You like him."

The star's daughter turned to face her new friend and simply admitted, "Yes. I do."

"And he likes you."

A wistful look appeared, "I hope so," Liliandi said, "He promised to come back for me once all these is over."

Eloise could not help the joyous smile that lit up her face, "Will you go back to Narnia with him then?" It was time for Caspian to get over Susan, and Liliandil was perfect for him. She would make a wonderful Queen.

"If he comes back," Liliandil said quietly.

They finally stopped and it was only then that Eloise noticed they were not by the sea anymore.

Trees surrounded them, and beautiful wildflowers littered across the grassy ground.

Somehow, this place seemed familiar.

She turned to ask her friend, "Hey, Lili-"

But when she turned around, there was no one there.

Eloise glanced around her, lost. She did not know where she was nor did she know how to get out.

"You've done well, Child,"

She froze at the familiar voice she had been yearning to hear throughout this whole journey. She swirled around and let out a relieved cry, "Aslan!"

The Great Lion stood behind her with a familiar firm gentleness in his eyes. All of a sudden, she remembered where she was-

This was where she had met Aslan for the first time.

* * *

**I know I'm early... but I'm kinda depressed right now. (The fact that I may be failing my Saturday exam... I pray that will not happen!) And as I've mentioned before, writing was one of my ways of relieving stress... so. Here it is, the 19th chapter! ^_^**

**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader is coming to a close but this story is not going to end... yet. **

**It will be a great help if somebody could tell me how old all of them were during The Last Battle (or I'll probably make up their ages myself- which I don't really want to do)**

**I don't own Narnia, only Eloise and the original scenes.**

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**PS: I just realised that this was the longest chapter I've ever written... big shock for me! LOL!**

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for the long hiatus (but seriously, it's only a little more than a week... right?) **

**Feel free to comment and give ideas, it will be greatly appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 20- Going Back

Chapter 20- Going Back

Joy and delight filled her heart as Eloise flung her arms around the neck of the Lion. Dampness ran down her fair cheeks and she let them flow- along with her anxiety and sadness. She cried into the Lion's mane, clinging onto him as if she was never going to let him go.

"Why did you stop answering me, Aslan?" Her voice was cracked and vulnerable as she lifted her head up to gaze at him.

Aslan looked down at her and nudged her shoulder with a tender smile in his eyes and face, "Everything I do, I do it for a purpose, Dear Child. During this journey, I presented you a test- a test of your faith, and though doubt had crept into your heart time and time again, it was still there though the light dimmed. You proved yourself genuine and strong, you had faith like a mustard seed, even when the Green Mist did everything it could to destroy it."

"But the dream, Aslan," Eloise protested weakly, "The dream about my mother and the orphanage. For a moment, I forgot you... Why did you help me then if it's a test?" Shouldn't she have failed then?

"You must remember, My Child, that I would not give you more than you can bear. I'll stretch your limits- yes, but when that dream happened, you were at your weakest and the Mist was hovering over you waiting for you to fall. Child, do you think I will let you go through that on your own, and fall away?" The Great Lion chastised gently.

"... I'm sorry, Aslan."

"Child, child," Aslan said, "I did not say all these to condemn you but to remind you of who you are."

Eloise was puzzled at this statement, "Who am I?" she repeated in a confused tone.

"The Precious One- the one who held on even through trials and hardships," Aslan paused and breathed upon her face, "The Daughter after my heart. Eloise Chandler, Daughter of Eve, do you still not see how important you are?"

A slow but brightest smile gradually broke through her face and she hugged the Lion once more. Feeling more at peace than she had ever been.

"Now," Aslan said as he got up from where he had been lying on his front paws on the ground, "Let's go and meet the others, shall we?" He turned to give Eloise a look before letting out a loud, deafening roar.

Eloise watched in wonder as their surroundings whizzed passed them in a beautiful emerald blur and when it stopped, she found herself standing on a shore- surrounded by the sea with a tall wall of water on one side.

She peered intently at the peculiar wave and thought for a moment that she had a glimpse of something shining above-head.

But before she could say anything, she caught sight of five figure walking slightly ahead of them. One of them turned and Eustace- now a boy- said, "Aslan!"

His companions turned and a huge grin appeared on Lucy's face; Reepicheep and Caspian bowed; and Edmund just stared at Eloise with longing in his countenance.

"Your journey has now come to an end, children," Aslan announced as all of them faced him.

"Is this your country, Aslan?" Lucy asked.

Aslan gave a low chuckle, "My country is beyond this shores."

"Can we go there?"

"No," Aslan said, "Time will come when you will be able to enter but for now, you have to wait."

"Your Majesty," Reepicheep's voice sounded with clear determination and a yearning and excitement for finally finding what he had been looking for all his life, "If I may, I will gladly give up my honour, if only to catch a glimpse of your country."

Aslan gazed at the mouse who held his sword out to him and said, "My Country is made for people like you." Though his reply was vague, Reepicheep caught his meaning and his face brightened.

Eloise watched as Lucy hugged the Mouse and Eustace wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eyes. She knelt down as the warrior mouse came over to her and gently, she lifted him up into her arms and hugged him as tightly as Lucy had done, "You have been one of the best friends I've ever had, Reep." she whispered.

"And you have been mine as well, Eloise."

"Goodbye, Reep," she said, finally pulling away, "We'll meet again someday."

Reepicheep smiled, "Someday, indeed,"

And with that, the mouse disappeared out of their sight.

Eloise glanced up at Caspian and saw him looking with yearning towards the direction where Reepicheep had gone to and knew what he wanted to ask before he spoke.

"Is my father in your country?"

Aslan answered, "That is for you to find out,"

Caspian walked over to the edge of the shore and ran his fingers through the water for a long time, contemplating, weighing his options.

He retracted his hand and walked back to them with his eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

"You're not going?" asked Lucy.

"My father would be disappointed if I gave up what he had died for," he said, his dark eyes finding Aslan's, "All this while I've been searching for the things I've lost; I for got about the things which had been given to me. I was given a Kingdom," he paused and a new, fresh, determined light entered his voice, "And I promise you that I'll be a better King."

Aslan smiled, "You already are."

And then he turned to face the four children. Edmund was the first to speak, "This is the last time we're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, children," Aslan said, "Just as your brother and sister had done, you have learnt everything you can about me here so that when you go back to your world, you might be able to know more about me there."

"You mean to say, Aslan, that you're in our world too?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I am, dear Lucy. But there, I go by a different name."

Eustace fidgeted a little with his fingers and uncertainty was evident in his voice as he spoke, "Will I ever come back?"

"Narnia may yet be in need of you," Aslan said before turning his head to look at Eloise, "It is not a parting, Dear Child." he reminded her.

Eloise gave him a faint hint of a smile, "I know, Aslan," she murmured softly, "But I'd miss being able to _see_ you."

"No matter where you are, what you're doing, always keep one thing in mind- that I love you and will be with you all the way till the day you breathe your last. That is my promise to you."

"Thank you,"

As she walked away from Aslan, she was caught up in the embrace of Caspian.

"Oh, big brother," she whispered, "I'll miss you."

Caspian felt his heart clench tightly for a second, "I love you, little sister."

Eloise stepped back from his arms and smiled up at him.

Then as she took her place beside Edmund in the opening Aslan had made for them, her hazel eyes were fixed upon the King and the Lion until the disappeared.

She blinked as water engulfed her again and this time, she wasted no time to swim up to the surface.

They opened their eyes to the sight of the attic room of the girls' room in Eustace's home and stared as the water slowly seeped back into the painting.

Their eyes met and warm understanding and friendship formed between every one of them that instant.

Eustace got up, picked the painting from the ground and hung it back to where it belonged.

"Eustace!"

Aunt Alberta called from downstairs, "Eustace! What are you doing up there?"

Eustace looked at them with a sheepish expression. They laughed.

* * *

**As promised, here's the update for March 17th!**

**Phew! Exam was over yesterday- almost had a heart-attack when I realised that I had been writing in the wrong clef for the composition passage when I reached the last bar... **

**Anyway, I'm glad it's all over... for now, at least.**

**So here's the end of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, this story will still continue, though the updates will be a bit slower.**

**A massive thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favourited this story. You have all been so helpful and encouraging to me. ^_^**

**I do not own Narnia.**


	22. Chapter 21- After That

Chapter 21- After That

It was two days later when Eloise found Edmund sitting in the living room alone, with a ball in hand, tossing it absent-mindedly now and then.

The others had gone out- Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold went to town, going about their usual business; Eustace had disappeared (and who knew where he went); and Lucy had told them earlier that day that she was going to the library.

Silently, she sat down beside him and caught the ball as he threw it into the air once more. Toying it with her hands, she began saying without even taking a glance at him, "Lucy told me all about it,"

Edmund bent forward slightly to look into her face, "All about what?" he prompted gently.

She rubbed the surface of the ball and finally gazed up, her hazel eyes met his darker ones and something within hers glinted, "She told me you finally defeated the White Witch."

Pride.

In him.

"You did it, Ed," her lips curled up into a becoming smile, the first genuinely joyous smile directed at him since Aslan-knows-how-long.

He felt the corners of his own lips pull up a little in response, "I didn't do it all by myself, Ellie. And I was the one who got all of us caught up in the Sea Serpent incident."

Eloise laughed, "And here I thought you were making fun of Drinian when he mentioned about that to us at first!"

It was then that Edmund realised how much he missed hearing her care-free laughter. And it dimmed to him once more that he was the reason of the sound disappearing. The smile he had on his face faded-

"Eloise, I'm truly sorry."

Eloise simply gazed at him with a soft expression.

"I know, Ed."

Edmund sighed and offered her his hand, "Forgive me?"

Her pale, slender hands wrapped around his calloused one. She gave him a light squeeze and whispered, "Of course."

"Thank you... and- about Liliandil-"

"I _know_, Ed!" she interjected, repeating the exact same words she had just said, "I know," her voice mellowed into a rare tenderness she reserved for the ones she loved, "I've thought about everything and I understand. It's alright now." She paused, tilting her head slightly to the side and grinned suddenly, "And I believe Caspian have wedded her by now- seeing as Narnian time is different from ours- she'll make a fine Queen."

He just stared at her, albeit slowly letting what she said sink in. He then let out a long breath. When he looked up again, that boyish smile she knew so well appeared on his face and with one swift motion, he pulled her close to his side and buried his face into her hair and murmured, "You're too forgiving for my good."

She lifted her head up, "Isn't it supposed to be 'for _your_ own good'?"

"Nope," he said, "I meant it. For my good."

They chuckled lightly but Edmund soon fell somber again, "I promise you, Eloise, that will be the last time I hurt you... well, intentionally, at least."

She sighed contently against his side and they sat there, basking in the presence of each other, as if making up for all those times they had lost, until the rest of the family came back and found them asleep with her dark head on his shoulder and his on top of hers.

Lucy smiled to herself, glad that they had made up- if that peaceful smile on their faces weren't indication enough.

* * *

**This is- I think- what everyone will call a filler chapter. I needed to reset my pace and I thought letting them make up will be quite the right thing to do. Honestly, I have thought of ending it right here but then I just couldn't let myself end it... oh, contradictory! **

**And then, here's a little treat to all you readers:-**

**Since there will be quite some time till The Last Battle happens, I'll be making random chapters about their daily lives, whether it's about their school, or family, or relationships (yes, relationships!) until I feel that it's time for the Last Battle to start.**

**And now on to the treat-**

**As I have been reading recently, I thought, 'Hey, why not try writing in the first person point of view?' **

**And. So.**

**I'd like you guys to post a comment on whose point of view you'd like to read about (Preferably Edmund's or Eloise's, or any of the Pevensie siblings) and I'll try and see if I could come out with anything~**

**Feedbacks are welcomed.**

**PS: Narnia is not mine. ^_^**


	23. Special Chapter (Edmund)

Special Chapter (Edmund)

For these two days after we had came back from Narnia I hadn't actually got the time to talk to Eloise. And honestly, it's partially my fault. I don't know how, or what, to say to her. It could've been easier if I had a legitimate reason for all my actions but that's the very thing I don't have.

A reason.

A reason of being so utmost disrespectful; a reason of making her cry; a reason for ruining everything she had so freely given me.

Somewhere deep down inside, I came to the conclusion that I love her.

Always had, ever since that day in Cair Paravel when I hugged her close to me- or maybe earlier.

I met her when I was that rebellious brat, being mean to her whenever I could. Remembering back, I can't really recall why I behaved like I did. But I know that with my dad being off to war; my mum doing her best to keep herself together; and Peter acting as if he's in charge- I just lost it. And then they had to send us to Professor Kirke's house just added to my list of things to hate in my life.

And in the midst of all these, she appeared.

With her pretty airs and manners, dressed in a fine pale beige frock and that warm welcoming smile- I snapped. I did not like it when people are enjoying their lives while I was suffering (or what I call 'suffering' then, a selfish fool I am). And when I told Peter that I think she was just like all the other girls, I wasn't saying it just to be spiteful. At that very moment, I believed what I said. I mean- who would be so friendly to strangers who had practically barged into your lives? I know that if the roles were reversed, I would've made them run home crying.

However, though I did not want to admit it, she eventually grew on me. And not only me- she had Peter, Susan, and Lucy all wrapped around her little finger.

Now, coming to think of it, I wonder why I never figured those feelings out during my years in Cair Paravel. Like how I avoided girls (and suitors) at all cost, I was perfectly fine and content when she was there beside me; like how we were partners in crime, and yet I was so willing (yes, I know. _Me_. Willing!) to take the blame for both of us- granted, I _was_ the one at fault every time but she _was_ an accomplice.

I think what went wrong was when we went back to school after our second trip. As a king, I was so used to giving out orders and only having to listen to Peter. The commands given out by the school masters and being treated just like every other normal boys got onto my nerves. I had power. And I wanted to use them.

Sadly, I harboured those thoughts too long, they eventually seeped into my heart without noticing. The green mist only made me speak them out.

The one thing the green mist _did_ do was to mess up what I had with Eloise.

True. Everything I said came from the very darkest depths of my heart. But my own words- about how she was 'nothing' shocked even me to the core. I never meant to say that- I had never even _thought_ that!

...but maybe, just maybe, the part of me which I hate so much did.

And I could never be so wrong.

I hear footsteps coming towards me but I choose to ignore it.

So wallowed up in my thoughts, I'm being violently pulled back when a hand shot out and caught the ball I did not realise I was throwing.

My eyes follow the hand and there she is, sitting beside me as if nothing is wrong.

I watch and wait as she toy with the ball, her pleasant face softly thoughtful and she finally says, "Lucy told me all about it."

About what?

"She told me you finally defeated the White Witch."

I defea-

Oh.

She looks up at me and pride flashes across her warm hazel eyes. Pride. In me.

At this very moment I don't know whether to thank her for her 'pride' or to reprimand her for focusing on something so insignificant.

"You did it, Ed."

She smiles at me and at I just know that I have to restore our relationship. I want her to keep smiling like how she is doing right now. I want her to look at me and feel only pride. I need to- for myself, for her.

Only to find out that she understands. She understands even when I tell her nothing. She doesn't need me to.

I pull her close and hugged her tightly, and I say softly into her hair, "You're too forgiving for my good."

And I truly mean it.

And I make a promise- to her and to myself- that I will not hurt her.

And I intent to keep it this time.

* * *

**There you go~ The past and present tenses should help at differentiating thoughts and present actions- (not to confuse you like I hope did not happen)**

**And I come to a conclusion:-**

**It's hard to get inside a boy's head.**

**...**

**..**

**. **

**LOL! XD**

**My next special chapter could be from Eloise's POV... but let me know if you want some other people's.**

**The update for this chapter is unexpectedly fast but you see, I just finished my math exam! (I'm crazy. I know. And what's more amusing is that I hear 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and its variations by Mozart' ringing in my head all the time...)**

**Anyway, just leave a comment on which character's head you'd like to take a peep in. (yes, even unusual ones like Professor Kirke... oh, wait- maybe not. XP )**

**Hope you enjoyed it~**

**Thanks for the reviews. And the favourites. And the followings... ^_^**

**I do not own Narnia.**


	24. Special Chapter (Eloise)

Special Chapter (Eloise)

I glance around me as I look up from the map Aunt Alberta had given me moments ago before I left the house. I am to run a few errands for her and honestly, this is supposed to be Lucy's job but she caught the flu and is now under the 'bed-sentece'- something she hates the most.

We have been back from Narnia for two weeks now and I have to say that the way Eustace behaves is a far cry from the boy I first met. Aunt Alberta, though, finds him very commonplace and tiresome (Did I mention that he used to call Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold by their names?). But aside from that, everything is well. Peter has written to say that he is enjoying himself immensely in Grandpa's cottage; Susan has written another letter to us telling all about her newest party and a gentleman whom escorted her to and fro (Edmund rolled his eyes when Lucy read it out loud); Mr and Mrs Pevensies are doing fine and from what I've heard, he likes his job- and America- very much; and as for the rest of us here, we have grown much closer and we talk about Narnia whenever we can- with Eustace peppering us with questions endlessly.

All in all, this is turning out to be a peaceful holiday.

Stopping at a cross junction, I turned to my left and stopped. I glance down at the paper in my hand again and frustration bubbled within me. I took the wrong turn. Again.

It's not my fault that I'm not familiar in this part of Cambridge.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I look back only to see a girl- probably around Eustace's age- with short blond hair and a pleasant face behind me. **(AN: The description was based on the picture in the book so I don't really know if it's accurate or not)**

"Are you lost?" the girl asks good-naturedly.

I give her a small smile back and admitted, "In fact, I am," I need help and I'm not pushing it away, "You see, my Aunt wants me to get some things for her but apparently, I took a wrong turn and now I end up in this place,"

The girl reads the map for a while and exclaimed, "Oh! Of course you are going the wrong way, your Aunt must have mislabeled one of these junctions." she paused, obviously contemplating, "But I know the place where you're headed to well enough... Do you want me to take you there?"

"Can you really do that? I mean, do you not have anything else to do?"

"Nope. I was heading there too, anyway." the girl smiled and holds out her hand towards me, "My name is Jill Pole, I live here."

I take her hand in mine and say, "I'm only here for this holiday so I don't really know my way around. I'm Eloise Chandler. Thank you so much for helping me out."

As we begin to walk, I could tell that she's a really nice girl- very polite but not overly so, and I could see the underlying fire deep within her eyes. Something tells me that she can have a bit of a temper if provoked.

"So if you're just here for a vacation, where are you staying?" she asks me as we walk down the busy streets side by side.

"With the Scrubbs- my friends' uncle and aunt along with their cousin."

"The Scrubbs?" Jill wrinkles her nose and frowns, "The cousin you mentioned of your friends wouldn't happen to be Eustace Clarence Scrubb, would it?"

"It is. Do you know him?"

Jill shrugs, "I heard of him in my school a lot. He's one of _them_- those bullies who thinks they own the school and everything."

"... he's changed," I tell her quietly, yet knowing how unbelievable that is unless one really sees it for themselves.

We part ways upon reaching our individual destination soon after that.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Lu?"

Lucy opens her eyes and groans, "I just want to get out of this bed, Ellie! I've been lying here all day and I don't care what the doctor says, I'm not dying and I definitely don't deserve to be treated like I am!"

I hold back my laughter at her exasperation, "Manners, Lu. Manners. What do you think your subjects will think if they saw their Valiant Queen whining about a small flu and having to stay in bed all day?"

She pouts and turns away from me, "I don't care."

"Don't care about what?"

I turn at the sound of Edmund's voice and feel his arms come around me at the same moment I reply, "She wants to get out of bed."

His dark eyes are laughing and I'm truly glad that he's back to normal. His arms tightens for a second and he teases his sister saying, "Now, Lu, behave. I'll get you some ice cream when you're well."

We both let out a chuckle as she huffs. But soon, she gives into our laughter and joins in herself.

I sit down at the side of her bed and Edmund on the floor beside me and leans slightly against my knee. Absent-mindedly, I run my fingers lightly across his hair and I murmured, "You need a haircut soon, Ed, it's getting into your eyes."

He gazes up at me and smiles his slightly crooked smile, there's an increasing tenderness that he holds in his eyes that warms me up to the core. He says, "Want to go out with me when I go for my haircut? We could go somewhere else after that."

"Why, King Edmund the Just, is that an invitation for a date?"

Lucy exclaims weakly from where she's watching on the bed, "Shame on yourself, Ed! That's not a way for a King to ask a lady out."

He rolls his eyes at us as I give Lucy's hand a small squeeze.

"I really hope you'll get well soon, Lucy. It's so quiet and lonely down there without another girl with me."

Lucy sighs, resigned, and closes her eyes to sleep, "I'll try, Ellie. Keep my idiot of a brother out of trouble for me."

"Hey!"

I laugh and pulls Edmund up along with me out of the room. As I shut the door quietly, I see Edmund standing next to me. His left hand reaches out and brushes a lock of hair out of my face. Then he bents down slightly and I feel him place a soft kiss on my forehead. He straightens himself again and hugs me close, "Will you do me the honour of going out with me on a date, Lady Eloise?"

Lady? I sigh. When will they ever learn?

But when I gaze into his expectant eyes, there's no other answer-

"The honour is mine, dear King."

All is well.

* * *

**Here's the chapter from Eloise's point of view! **

**The next chapter will be going back to the normal third person point of view. (But if any of you wants another special chapter, just leave a comment and I'll see what I can do) ^_^**

**I hope all of you enjoyed it~~~**

**Thanks for all those reviews and follows! I'm touched~~~~ XD**

**Narnia belongs to CS Lewis. I own Eloise and all original plots and scenes.**


	25. Chapter 22- Susan's Denial

Chapter 22- Susan's Denial

_(One and a half year later~)_

"Susan, what are you staring at?"

Eloise bit her lower lips slightly as she looked back at Susan who had suddenly stopped walking and was now gazing at one of the shop windows with longing in her eyes.

Susan sighed dreamily, "Just look at that dress, Eloise," she said, "It would be just perfect for the party next month."

Eloise followed her line of sight and her eyebrows creased as she took in the somewhat overly-revealing evening dress that was on display, "What party?"

"The party that the Creightons will be hosting next month of course, silly!" Susan replied, "Victor Creighton himself personally came to me with an invitation. He's so polite and gentlemanly- and handsome."

The raven-haired girl cringed inwardly at the older Pevensie sister's increasing talk about men and parties. Susan Pevensie had gone to America last year (while they were staying with Eustace) and had came back to England a changed person. They could hardly recognise her-

_"It's arriving!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement as the long-awaited ship came into view in the horizon. _

_From where they were standing at the dock, Eloise and Edmund exchanged an amused smile at the young girl who was now squinting her eyes in an effort to make out the people on the deck. Edmund came forward and gently squeezed her pale, slender hand in his and whispered just loudly enough for her to hear, "I sometimes really admire her for her childishness."_

_Eloise smiled up at him, "I know how you feel, Ed. I do too, sometimes."_

_Peter watched his biological younger brother and the girl who had became his sister and hid a small smile behind his fist as Edmund pulled the girl closer to his side. They had been together for almost a year now- with the consent of everyone- and he never got tired of watching their sweet, innocent moments. Their relationship was one of the simplest he had seen: a short but tender hug; a light kiss on the forehead; an unconscious holding of hands. Who knew his rebellious brother would one day become one of those who had fallen in love and had naturally changed for the better?_

_In a way, all of them had._

_"Oh, oh! I see them!" Lucy's squeal caught their attention, "They're right there, up front! I can see father waving and mother blowing kisses to us!"_

_It wasn't long before the ship reached them and Mr and Mrs Pevensie were bing tackled by their youngest daughter. Mrs Pevensie cried and smothered Lucy with kisses, crying, "Oh, my dear Lucy, I've missed you so!"_

_Mr Pevensie walked up to his boys and shook their hands, "Both of you look like you're doing well- especially you, Edmund." his eyes twinkled with mirth as he turned to Eloise with a fond look at the gentle-looking girl, "My boy has been treating you well, I hope, young one."_

_Eloise smiled and ducked her head, "Of course he has, sir. He wouldn't dare otherwise."_

_They laughed and Peter began looking around for his sister. He turned to his father, "Where is Susan, dad?"_

_"Right here," _

_A prim and proper voice sounded and there the last Pevensie stood, dressed in a very fashionable travelling dress, her hair done almost perfectly, with a tight lipped smile they had seen many other girls learned to do. And note that the 'other girls' had never included their gentle and logical sister. The old Susan had never been one to apply make-ups and greet other people with vibrant red painted lips and pink blushes. Edmund took in a breath and wrinkled his nose on impulse. What was that stench? No. It couldn't be... since when did Susan use perfume?_

_Susan gazed at Eloise critically up and down before stating in a somewhat condescending tone of voice, "I'm definitely going to educate you on all I've learnt about fashion in America. Those clothes will not do," she paused, before changing her tone and began gushing, "Oh, you should've seen all those dresses they made in America! They were all so beautifully done! And the parties were so exciting with dashing young men waiting on ladies!"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Lucy and Eloise sat on the edge of the bed as they watched Susan put away her things. They were now back in the Pevensie house and were going to stay there until a new term start (which was about two weeks away). They had arrived at this place one week prior to this day, seeing as Peter was done with his couching from the professor and Eloise had been told by the elderly man to 'spend her time socialising with people her age'._

_Lucy bounced slightly as she began talking, "Hey, Susan, was America fun?"_

* * *

But all those were nothing compared to the time when they found out- to their utter horror- that Susan no longer believed in Narnia.

_It was one of those evening which all five of them found themselves lazing around in the living room. Mr and Mrs Pevensie had gone out and they had been told to 'be good' and 'watch the house'. "As if!" Edmund had scoffed. _

_Lucy, being always the one who had to share all her excitement, clung onto this opportunity and started, "Susan! Have we told you of our newest adventure to Narnia yet?"_

_Susan sat on the couch and as she faced her bright-eyed sibling. With a hesitation that had never been there before she said, "You mentioned it in one of your letters."_

_"Then I must tell you all about it!" Lucy said, "You see, it happened on the day when Edmund-" here, she shot a glare at her brother- "tried to enrol into the army under the name Alberta Scrubb- or Albert A. Scrubb as he tried to put it. He-"_

_"Wait. He what?" Peter interrupted her with an incredulous look on his face. "Edmund?" His eyes flashed as he gave said person a glare._

_Edmund groaned from where he sat comfortably beside Eloise, "What did you expect, Pete?" he defended, "You were not the one who needed to put up with that brat Eustace!"_

_"Anyway!" Lucy interjected __impatiently, "He got into a fight with Eustace in my room in the attic when all of a sudden, the painting Aunt Alberta had placed there- she didn't like it, but it was a gift from someone whom she did not want to offend- became alive. The ship in the painting started moving and water began to pour out form the frames. We ended up in the sea and guess who we met?"_

_"Who?" Peter asked, with a gentle smile he reserved for her._

_"Caspian!" _

_Eloise shot a look at Susan only to see that the older girl did nothing more than even a flinch. _

_"And Reepicheep. He's so adorable!" Lucy squealed as she launched into her tale. Sometimes, Peter would cut her off mid-sentence, most of the time to reprimand his brother for being such an idiot; Edmund would remain quiet, knowing that he deserved it; while Eloise would just rub his arm soothingly as she told Peter that it was okay. _

_Lucy was in the middle of mentioning Caspian's encounter with Liliandil when Susan, who had kept her silence all this while, finally spoke. _

_"What does it matter?"_

_Her voice was so hard and harsh that all of them were lost for a reaction for a while. Lucy blinked, "What do you mean, Susan?" she asked slowly._

_Susan's eyes were stony for once. "Narnia is not real."_

_Their eyes grew wide at her statement. Peter opened his mouth only to be cut off by her-_

_"Narnia is not real. Aslan is not real. All of them are just a fragment of our imaginations."_

_"Surely, Susan, you do not believe what you just said?" Lucy's voice was tinted with desperate hopefulness._

_But her sister's eyes remained the same, "It's just not logical and I came to acknowledge it. All of you should accept this fact too." She got up and with her head held high, she strolled out of the room, leaving the others in stunned disbelieve._

_Eloise clutched onto Edmund's hand and whispered-_

_"It finally happened."_

_It was something she had unconsciously anticipated. Susan, the 'logical' one, had done the very thing she wished would never do. She had denied Narnia, worse even, she had denied Aslan._

* * *

"We should hurry up, Susan," Eloise said, trying to talk her out of walking into the store, "The others are still waiting for us to get the groceries and the Scrubbs will be coming over tomorrow for the Christmas Eve dinner." She shivered as a gust of chilling wind brushed against her cheek at that very moment.

It had not snowed, but by the look of the sky, it would be. Soon.

She gazed up at the grey clouds and sighed.

'Oh, Aslan, is there nothing I can do?'

* * *

**Finally! The 22nd chapter!**

**I was debating for such a long time on what to write- it's so hard. The italics are flashbacks as usual.**

**I'm sorry but I won't be able to update quite so often until the end of August- all those major (really major!) exams are looming up and I really have to study (or ****practice when it comes to music).**

**But still, I would love to hear from you and what you think.**

**~Lura ^_^**

**PS: Happy Belated Easter!**


	26. Chapter 23- Christmas Eve's Morning

Chapter 23- Christmas Eve's Morning

Eloise and Lucy were leaning against each other as they sat on the floor, flipping through thick volumes that they had dug out from the attic. Their faces were alighted with smiles and their eyes shone with warm amusement. Now and then Lucy would coo over something and Eloise would gasp and laugh silently in response.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, wee morning to be exact. In the corner of the living room, by the fireplace was a Christmas tree, decorated by the girls; Lucy had hung ribbons of green, red, and white everywhere in the house. It truly felt like Christmas.

"This is so cute!" Lucy gushed as she held the photo album up close to her face and squinted at a picture of a one-year-old Peter with a milk bottle in hand.

Eloise held back another laugh that was threatening to surface, "You know, Lu, Peter is going to kill you if he sees this."

Hearing this, Lucy took an involuntary all-round glance before beaming at her friend, "Don't worry, I'll hear him if he comes."

Eloise returned the smile faintly, her fingers tracing the edge of the album absent-mindedly, "Hey, did you know that Eustace is bringing a friend over later today? I heard your mom discussing it with your dad last night."

"Really?" Lucy seemed surprised, "They didn't tell us anything. But I suppose it doesn't change things- I wonder if that friend is a girl."

"And what if it is?"

The younger girl's eyes gleamed, "You'll see," she whispered lowly.

* * *

Edmund yawned as he walked down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He had been up till midnight yesterday- all thanks to Lucy who had asked Peter and himself to help finish up the decorations for places the girls could not reach. His head had barely touched the pillow before he passed out.

Soft giggling entered his ears as he took the final step. He walked over to the living room, it's door ajar, and peeked in. He almost rolled his eyes. Did they not need to sleep? Despite the late night, they seemed fresh and energetic as ever, especially his sister.

Unconsciously, his eyes landed on the dark haired slender girl who was facing him. Her long hair fell over her right shoulder in a fashionable manner and her face was lit up with a bright, warm smile. His heart thudded in his chest as a smile of his own appeared on his face too. Things had been great for the two of them since their time together in Eustace's house. His father and mother had been most delighted when they heard the news- his mother looked proud more than anything. Professor Kirke had gazed deeply at him through his glasses with a fierce protectiveness under the surface of his eyes- and he knew why.

Quietly, he pushed the door open and almost immediately, Lucy's head snapped up and the book that had been on her lap was pushed behind her. Sudden panic seized her and to his surprise, even Eloise avoided his gaze. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you two doing?" He asked slowly.

Lucy's eyes grew innocently, "Nothing? What are you talking about, Ed?"

Edmund raised a brow and turned to look at Eloise, "How about you, El?"

Very slowly, Eloise stood up from the ground and took a few steps over to him. All of a sudden, she gave him a quick hug.

But before he could react, she was gone.

The door banged behind him as her laughter rang loud and clear-

"You were so cute, Edmund!"

At this, he stalked over to Lucy who was glaring at the door, and held out his hand, "Give me that," he ordered, motioning the book she stuffed behind her.

Lucy shook her head frantically, "No way!"

Then with one swift movement, his hand shot behind her and snatched it away from her grasp. He opened the first page and growled, "_Lucy!_"

His sister yelped and dashed away form him, "I'm sorry, Ed! But if it brings any comfort, we looked through Peter's first!"

"Looked through my what?"

They froze.

Edmund from shock; Lucy from fear.

Peter came into the room running his fingers tiredly through his hair. His sharp eyes caught sight of one of the books on the floor and they widened when he recognised the cover. He swirled around to stare at his sister, "Tell me you did not do what I think you did, Lucy."

Lucy stammered, "Uh... I did...?" and with that, she squealed when Peter tackled her onto the ground and tickled her just as he used to when they were kids.

"How dare you! This is treachery!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Pete! But we were looking through the attic and found them! It was just so tempting!"

"We?"

"Eloise saw them too."

"Lucy!" Eloise yelled from where she hid. (She was hiding beneath the stairs outside when Peter went into the living room. Curiosity had caused her to creep forward so she was now within reach if the boys decided to make a mad dash at her.)

Edmund ran over and grabbed her wrist, "Caught you," he said, smirking before pulling her close to him. She laughed lightly and returned his embrace.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Both of them looked over to see Lucy pouting with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Edmund lifted his chin, "Of course it's not. Haven't you heard that the world is never fair?"

They stilled for a moment, before all of them burst out laughing.

* * *

The door was knocked precisely at eleven later that morning. And with a big grin on her face, Lucy shot out of the couch and threw the front door open.

Eustace stood there, his hand still in the air; Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold were behind him, each with a polite smile on their faces; and there was an unfamiliar girl lingering behind the three of them.

Lucy ushered the four of them in before guiding them to the living room where the rest of the others waited. As the stranger girl entered, Eloise stared hard. There certainly was something familiar about that girl- the long golden hair and that bright face-

It suddenly came to her-

"Jill Pole!"

The girl turned at the sound of her name and when she saw Eloise, relief entered her stiff and awkward stance as she returned the gentle embrace of the older girl, "Eloise! I was not expecting to see you here."

Eloise softly took her hand, "Neither was I," she said, "But I am glad to see you again." With that, she gazed into her eyes and within those orbs, Eloise found what she wanted, "You've been there," she breathed.

Jill nodded, "I have. Eustace told me all about you all- your name seemed so familiar but I only managed to put the pieces together just now."

Noticing the looks that were being shot towards them, Eloise whispered, "We'll talk about it later," then she turned to face Eustace parents, "It's so nice to see you again, Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold."

Uncle Harold cleared his throat and grunted, "You look well, Eloise."

She laughed in response, "You don't seem too bad yourself, uncle. And-" she turned again to face the boy, "How have you been doing, Eustace? It's been such a long time."

Eustace flushed pink and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well, I suppose," he shuttered, "Caspian told me to say 'hi' to you, by the way."

"Caspian?"

"We met him again- Jill and I, I mean- he's grown old and we managed to meet him before he died, Aslan revived him though, and he's now in Aslan's Country." Eustace said quietly, making sure that his parents, who were conversing at the corner of the room with Mr and Mrs Pevensie could not hear them. He was nervous when she fell silent with her head bowed. He quickly added, "He married Liliandil and they had a son- our mission was to save his son, actually- they named him Rilian."

"Rilian?" Eloise tilted her head to the side, "That sounds just like what they would choose."

They smiled at that.

Edmund came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hello, Eustace," he greeted his cousin before speaking to her, "Lucy wants you to go with her to the kitchen for refreshments."

"Where is Susan?"

Eustace's sudden question made then pause in their tracks. The boy glanced around him, puzzled. Eloise walked back and told him simply when she caught his eyes-

"Susan is over at a friend's house. Eustace, she is no longer a friend of Narnia."

With that, she walked off to find Lucy.

* * *

**This, is just a filler chapter before Eustace and Jill tells them about their adventure in the Silver Chair. (If I don't change my mind on the story line I have for my next chapter... which most probably I will)**

**Anyway, I don't own Narnia, though original scenes belongs to me (and of course, Eloise)**

**I want to thank all those who reviewed on my last chapter- seriously, you guys are the reason I kept this story going! When I initially started writing this fanfic, I was only planning until maybe tVoDT. So, thank you!**

**~Lura.**


	27. Chapter 24- The Silver Chair

Chapter 24- The Silver Chair

"So tell us all about it!" Lucy demanded with eagerness seeping through her tone, "What happened in Narnia and how did the both of you end up there?"

It was three in the afternoon when the travellers had settled down and unpacked. There was only one guest room and now they were in the girls' room- where Lucy, Eloise, and Jill will be sleeping together (Susan was spending her Christmas Eve and Christmas with her 'friends', escorted by a handsome young son of an officer)- since it was one of the biggest room in the Pevensie house.

Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta were resting in their room; so were Mr and Mrs Pevensie. Professor Kirke had called earlier and had told Eloise that he was coming later today for the dinner (he had been 'secretly' invited by Mrs Pevensie) and that Aunt Polly will be coming too. Eloise was delighted. It had been such a long time since she had last seen that dear old lady! (Though, she had been greatly confused when she first met this childhood friend of her grandpa's. In her young mind, she could not understand why she have to call Granpa 'grandpa', but Aunt Polly- who was really about the same age as grandpa, 'aunt')

Aunt Polly Plummer was the one who was with Grandpa Kirke when he first went to 'the Wood between the Worlds' by the ring his magician uncle made. Aunt Polly was the sensible one while granpa Kirke had confessed many times that he was the one with the impulse. It had been he who had awoken Jadis from her slumber by ringing the bell in the land of Charn. Their story had been exiting to hear, and Aunt Polly had been resolved to tears when grandpa Kirke called her up one day and told her that this new charge of his had gone to Narnia and had met the Great Lion himself. It had been such a long time since they had been there as children, and the little orphan had rekindled a hope within Polly that had been diminishing through the years. Polly had went to Digory Kirke's house immediately and upon seeing the child, showered her with cuddles and kisses and tears, murmuring, "Oh, thank Aslan! You blessed, blessed child!"

Now, as the six of them sat in a loose circle in the room- Peter and Lucy sitting side by side on Lucy's bed; Eustace and Jill sitting crossed-legs on the floor; and Edmund and Eloise sitting on Eloise's make-shift bed with the girl tucked closely to his side- Eustace and Jill began their tale.

"It was just another day of school," Eustace was saying, "But the bullies came and we had to run away from them,"

"I was still doubtful of him, though," Jill interjected with a faint smile, "After all, he _was_ one of them not so long ago."

"Anyway, I just felt that it was right to tell her about Narnia and so I did. I told her about our last trip together on the Dawn Treader, about Aslan and Reep-"

"And I thought he must be crazy!"

"Stop interrupting me, Jill!" Eustace exclaimed exasperatedly. Jill smiled sheepishly and held her hands up in surrender. Eustace continued, "A door appeared and when we opened our eyes, we were on an edge of a cliff. And after that, well, let's just say we got into an argument and I fell off the cliff-"

"You what?!" Lucy half shrieked, clearly horrified.

"I pushed him off the edge by accident," Jill confessed softly, "I'll never forget that moment as long as I live."

"Aslan blew me off to Narnia when that happened. I don't know how long but I've been floating in the sky for some time before landing just outside a castle- which I came to know was Caspian's later on- in time to see frail king going onboard a ship and sailing off."

"Before I left the cliff," said Jill, "Aslan had given me four signs. And the first was that Eustace would meet an old friend and they would talk."

"That king was Caspian..." Eloise whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes," Eustace nodded solemnly, "And we missed the first sign. In fact, we messed up all the signs and had to finish that journey the hard way. Anyway, we were ushered into the castle and was greeted by a deaf dwarf named Trumpkin, whom they called Lord Regent-"

"Did you say Trumpkin?" Lucy could not hold in her questions, "He's still there? He alive?"

"Yes," was Eustace's simple reply. Then he proceeds to tell them about how an owl, Glimfeather, had helped them and explained to them about Caspian's lost son- Prince Rilian. The prince had went on a search for the Green Snake that had killed his mother and he never came back. They believe that he was placed under the spell of an enchantress.

"Then we met with a marsh-wiggle," Jill continued, "His name is Puddleglum. He's just like his name, pessimistic, glum, and all. We became friends, and he became our guide, helping us through our quest, finding food for us, and though pessimistic, giving us some down-to-earth advices." She then told them of their encounter with the giants, about their almost becoming food for the giants' Autumn Feast.

"Then we found Aslan's third sign. It was only two words, 'Under Me'. While we were escaping, we fell down a long, dark slope into Underland," Eustace said, shivering subconsciously as he rubbed his arms, remembering his many bruises that was caused from that long tumble, "We were found by an army of earthmen, who took us across the Sunless Sea to the city which was ruled by the Lady of the Green Kirtle- the very woman who tricked us into going to the giants."

"We were greeted by a young man," said Jill, "He seemed quite pleasant but there was still something strange about him, something amiss. He told us that he suffered from nightly psychotic episodes and that during that time, he will claim to be someone he is not and that during those times, he had to be bound to a silver chair by the orders of the Lady."

"He claims that if he ever was released from the silver chair, he would turn into a deadly green serpent and everyone would die." Eustace explained, "But of course, we had our doubts," he grinned, "So we hid and watched as his 'episodes' happened. He started yelling, pleading, sounding really desperate to escape his enchantment. Finally, he charged us to unbind him in the name of Aslan- that's the fourth sign. Turns out, he was Prince Rilian, the one we were sent to seek."

"When the Lady of the Green Kirtle returned, she was furious- we had ruined her plan on conquering the Overland. She started a kind of fire which smoke made us forget who we were. For a moment, we lost ourselves."

Jill cut in, "Good old Puddleglum saved all of us by stamping out that fire. The Lady was so mad that she transformed into her true form- the Green Serpent itself. Well, you could imagine how angry the Prince felt when he realised that all these while he was enslaved by the very murderer who killed his mother. He killed the Serpent with the help of Eustace here, and dear Puddleglum. The rest of the journey was smooth and the Prince was able to meet his father one last time before the old King died."

"Aslan appeared after that. He told me to find a torn and drive it into his paw, he then dripped a drop of blood into the river where Caspian's body laid and bit by bit, we watched him grow younger and younger until he was just like how we remembered him. He opened his eyes and was living again." Eustace said, "He even laughed at us for thinking him as a ghost."

"That's just like him, Eloise said softly as Edmund held her hand tightly.

Jill ended their tale, "The rest of the story is not much. Only that Caspian got a look at our world, the bullies and the headmistress saw Aslan's back through the portal- they went ballistic. The bullies were expelled and the headmistress lost her job. It was interesting to listen to her absurd stories though- about a lion escaping the circus and such, one would think that adults had no imaginations!"

They laughed at the thought.

* * *

**Whew! Thank wikipedia for the summary of the Silver Chair! I read this book decades ago and had forgotten most of it. I just LOVE P****uddleglum, he's such a dear!**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It's necessary for me to write this (as much as I dread it) XD**

**Review~**


	28. Chapter 25- Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 25- Under the Mistletoe

"Grandpa! Aunt Polly!"

Professor Kirke chuckled as he gathered the seventeen-year-old girl in his arms. She had grown again- into a becoming young woman. Aunt Polly Plummer waited impatiently for her turn and when the girl _did_ turn, she peppered her with kisses. The vibrant older lady always had a soft spot in her heart for this serene child, and at times, she almost envied Digory for having her all to himself all those years. And speaking of belonging-

"You must be Edmund Pevensie then?" She asked with stern politeness, her eyes regarding the young man carefully. He was a tall lad, lean- yet still possessing some sort of a knightly figure- dark solemn eyes with a faint touch of gentle wisdom. Ah, yes, the Just King- Digory had told her all about their first adventure together.

"Yes, ma'am," Edmund inclined his head slightly and gave her a light but genuine smile.

Polly smiled to herself. He was indeed a fine lad- that much she must admit.

She then turned her attention to the other children, seeing them for the first time: she knew who the Valiant Queen was right away- from the bright and gay smile on the face of that young girl- her eyes were excited and innocence shone through them; beside the Queen was the High King- Polly was certain- Peter, the Magnificent. It suited him well- for a young man, he radiated a grand air but it was subdued by a great gentleness he bore for others, namely, his siblings. She turned her attention to the two youngest teens and her lips twitched into a nostalgic smile- they reminded her of her old days, the times when Digory and herself were still clueless children.

Her smile faded as she remembered the absence of one other- the Gentle Queen who had forsaken Narnia. How could it have ever happened? How could anyone deny Narnia after being there so many times? How could anyone deny the Great Lion himself? Polly knew the reason why though. The world- she reflected albeit regretfully- was a dangerous place. It takes away your innocence, and crushes your believes. It makes the pure immoral and the gentle cruel. The world, and the so-called 'reality' so many desperately clung on.

* * *

Christmas Eve's Dinner was heavenly.

Mrs Pevensie had outdone herself with the variety of food she had brought onto the table. Everyone's favourite, though, were those delightful gingerbread cookies the girls (and ladies) had made just an hour before dinner. They had made the cookies to portray each and everyone of them, and had done a very good job at mixing humour together with foods for 'Peter' wore a blond wig (courtesy to Lucy who couldn't stop giggling when she was doing the icing, giving her bother a rather curly blond wig); 'Professor Kirke' had two huge front teeth like hamsters (courtesy to Aunt Polly, who had taken the pleasure to colour them blue); 'Mr Pevensie' had a huge red nose (courtesy to Mrs Pevensie who told them about his fascination with reindeers when she first met him); 'Edmund' had a large frown on his face and three words- 'Dear Old Grumpy' on his shirt (courtesy to Eloise who was smirking all the way while she decorated that cookie); 'Eustace' had a beard- a white one at that (courtesy to Jill who said, "He's quite an old man at heart now that he's gone and came back from Narnia,").

All in all, the men had forgiven the ladies quite readily and all was well.

Or was it?

"Aunt Polly, Professor Kirke, look up!" Lucy cried in sheer delight all of a sudden.

The younger generation bit back their laughter as they saw the bewildered look on the adults' faces when they followed the instructions of Lucy's outburst. A mistletoe hung above the heads of the two elderly people.

"Why, dear me!" Aunt Polly exclaimed.

"Kids," Professor Kirke shook his head with fake aggravation, "What _do_ they teach in schools these days?"

"Pranks, professor," Peter answered the old man with a rare mischievous glint in his eyes.

It was a sweet sight- Aunt Polly pecking the Professor on the cheek as he did likewise. Eloise smiled and leaned into Edmund's side, as he naturally placed his firm arm around her shoulders. He gazed down at her softly and bent his head slightly to kiss her on her temples, "I'm glad to see you so happy," he whispered in her ear.

Eloise sighed, "This just feels like a family reunion- it's perfect," she said, as the both of them consciously chose to ignore the absence of their sister and friend at that moment.

At the far end of the room, Lucy watched her brother and best friend with warm affection. Turning to Peter, she murmured, "They really look sweet together, don't they?" They had grown up- all of them. Sure, they still had arguments now and then but it was not like before. They had matured, and their understandings of each other made them try to see things from the others point of view, even if disagreements did come, one or the other would always attempt a 'truce' (or so the boys liked to call it); the girls named it a 'fair compromise'.

"Maybe they'll get married sooner than we think," Lucy added as an afterthought. Then an idea struck her and she grinned, "Hey, Peter," she nudged her brother, "What do you say if we pull them under the mistletoe?"

Peter seemed uncertain, "But, Lu, surely-"

"Have you ever seen them kiss?" Lucy interrupted him, "Really kiss and not just him pecking her on the forehead?" though Lucy thought that gesture was the sweetest thing her brother could ever think of.

Now that she mentioned it, Peter realised that in fact, he had not seen anything more than that. His brother, underneath all his flaws, was more of a gentleman that he himself could be.

So he relented to Lucy's forming scheme.

Lucy glee-fully spread the word around, subtly avoiding the couple and the adults. Jill had agreed almost immediately while Eustace, much like Peter, had hesitated.

"So how do we get Eloise and Edmund to move to where we want them to be?" Jill asked, "You have to remember that all of us were the ones who came up with the mistletoe idea and Edmund was the one to put it up when the adults weren't watching."

Lucy smiled, "I'll think of something, I think something spontaneous would be better than planning something up though. And don't worry about Edmund, Peter's got him."

* * *

(Eloise's point of view)

I never can imagine how my life could turn out like this. When my mother and father died in the fire years ago and I was left in the orphanage, I had thought that I could never be happy again, nor have such a wonderful family such as this.

Being in the orphanage was something I never wish to recall- those days when we were left half-hungry, when the we were ignored and looked down, when being bullied seemed to be the norm... For months, I had ceased to laugh.

Then grandpa Kirke came. And with him, so many things started happen.

I stumbled into Narnia, and met Aslan- the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. Through the years, he taught me who I was, and reminded me again and again who I'm supposed to be.

And then I came to know the Pevensies. We became friends and they brought colour into my life.

Yes, I may still remember the fact that I am an orphan, but I'm always assured that I'm not unwanted. I can never be grateful enough for all these people that have accepted me and loved me as their own.

Edmund's warm arm around me brought me back from my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" he asks with a gentle smile on his handsome face. Every year that passes, he begins to grow more and more like the king I remember back during the Golden Age. It's like growing up all over again- only this time, he's _with_ me.

"About how grateful I am to be able to be where I am right now," I say, knowing full well that he will understand. He does. He pulls me close and says, "And we are all grateful that you're here with us. We love you, Ellie, never forget that."

Across the room, Peter catches my eyes and smiles. He opens his mouth and calls through the room, "Ed! Come over here for a moment!"

Edmund turns to look at me and squeezes my hand before going over to his brother and cousin, both wearing identical grins. Boys.

Lucy's laughter rings through the room and Jill's joins her in a second. What _are_ they doing, cuddled up together by the fire? Lucy looks at me and beckons me over with another laugh, "Ellie, you _have_ to see this!"

I walk over, not knowing what to expect- when someone runs into me and chilling wetness rushes down my back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Eustace? Isn't he supposed to be with Peter and Edmund right now? In his hand is an empty glass, and he looks so guilty trying to find some paper towels and knocks into me again- this time sending me to the ground. The fall isn't painful but Lucy screams- and by the sound of it, it seems like she's having fun. In all honesty, I don't-

"Eloise, are you alright?" Edmund helps me up from the ground and runs his eyes over me, his brows creasing at the soaking part of my dress.

"I'm oka-"

Again, I'm cut off by Lucy and Jill's squealing.

It takes me a moment to process but when I realise it, it's too late.

The mistletoe is hanging right above us.

They planned this.

* * *

They waited with baited breath as they watch Edmund and Eloise's eyes widen in realisation.

Edmund shot them a glare, even if it was half-hearted.

Lucy clamped her hands over her mouth when her brother sighed and with a resigned air, leaned down closer to Eloise. Eloise was rooted to the ground, her eyes still wide as she stared into Edmund's dark ones. His face softened into a true smile. From where she stood, Lucy saw Edmund whisper something to her best friend and her friend nodded slowly and muttered something in return, with a faint scarlet painting her cheeks; Lucy's heart was itching to know what they said but held her peace as her brother closed the gap between himself and Eloise and his lips grazed hers, tenderly.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds before breaking apart. All of them were smiling so hard their cheeks hurt.

"Finally!" Peter exclaimed.

Edmund rolled his eyes at them and laugher filled the house, floating out through the window into the peaceful night air. Snow hung and glimmered on the glass panes and window sills; and far ahead, the sound of choir flowed harmoniously through the streets, it was the well-known tune of 'Silent Night'.

The clock struck twelve.

It was Christmas.

* * *

_"...I love you, Eloise,"_

_"I love you too, Ed..."_

* * *

**There you have it, their first kiss! Have anyone of you noticed that they never really kissed before? Personally, I actually think kisses on foreheads are more romantic... *sighs***

**Tell me what you think ^_^ **

**I feel as if there's still something lacking though... but maybe that's because I'm somewhat not really into that mood... must be the Math, it messes up my mind... XD And I know that it's not Christmas but I always felt like Christmas is one of the most 'warm' season in life! **

**And lastly, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and favourites and follows...**

**PS: I was wondering, does anyone of you know Chinese? (Just a random thought, it would be cool if I could find someone else on ****this website who knows Chinese too~)**


	29. Chapter 26- A Narnians' Gathering

Chapter 26- A Narnians' Gathering

School was over for the semester and Edmund had graduated (If it wasn't mentioned, Susan had finished schooling the beginning of last year and was already living with her parents by the time all of them gathered in the Pevensie's house during Christmas. Peter sometimes stayed with the professor, whose house was nearer to the college he was going to and also to keep the old man company while he tutored him. The Pevensie house and the professor's cottage was an hours' journey away from each other).

Much to Lucy's dismay, the younger girl realised that by next year, only she alone would be attending school- and a boarding school too!

The few months being cooped up in school had been boring- as usual- and the only good thing was that Lucy and Eloise still shared the same room. If possible, they had grown closer and Eloise was becoming more and more like a sister Susan had ceased to be. Susan. She had become a hushed subject among them: Peter did not want to think about her; Edmund had given up after trying and failing miserably many times to make her see sense; Lucy was disappointed and grieved but there was little she could do to help their wayward sister; Eloise was heartbroken. And it had appeared to them that Susan herself did not mind at all, if anything, she had stayed away from all of them, flooded with party invitations, nylons and lipsticks, the newest fashions and gossips, and handsome young men. She was 'enjoying life the way it should be'.

So instead of going over to the Pevensie's house again this year, Aunt Polly had invited all of them to her house (which was about half the size of the professor's old home- the one they first met each other)- them meaning the three Pevensies, Eloise, Eustace Scrubb, and Jill Pole. It was a gathering of the Narnians, as Lucy decided to name the occasion. The would stay with her for a month before going back to their normal lives.

* * *

Lucy could barely contain her excitement as their train came to a stop at the station. She bounced impatiently in her seat while Eloise smiled, clearly amused.

"Calm down, Lu," she said, grabbing hold of her own luggage.

Lucy turned to her and whined, "But Ellie, aren't you the least bit excited to see them after so long? Especially Edmund." she added with a sly grin.

Eloise smiled again, this time wistfully, "Of course I am. But-" she paused, her hazel eyes gleaming, "I'm more mature about it."

Lucy blinked and pouted as her friend burst out laughing.

The door opened and both of them got up. Lucy liked their free arms together as they stepped out from the train. Her bright eyes scanned the platform and a flash of gold out of her peripheral vision made her whirl around and drop everything she was holding onto and shot across the people-filled grey pavement and into the awaiting arms of her eldest brother, "Peter!"

Peter spun his little sister around once and set her down gently onto the ground, "It's great to see you again too, Lu!" he laughed.

Peter, now a young man in his early twenties, walked over to Eloise, who was waiting patiently by Lucy's scattered belongings for their sibling bonding moment to be over. Her face lit up as he came into view, "It's been such a long time, Peter," she said, relaxing into his gentle embrace. He was like a second brother to her after Caspian- her heart still ached every time she thought of his name. She missed him a lot.

"It has indeed been too long," he replied, "Edmund arrived yesterday evening and he wanted to come with me to meet the two of you- well, just you, actually- but I forced him to stay at Aunt Polly's. Eustace and Jill had arrived three days ago, so that makes you and Lucy the slowest among all of us." he teased.

"You know we can't help it," Eloise defended, "What about you and grandpa?"

Peter took all of their bags, despite Eloise's protest, and began leading them away from the crowd, "We reached here a week ago, professor wanted to come by earlier to 'do some elderly folks' catch up' as they put it."

"How has he been?"

"The same, loosing himself in his books when no one's there to pull him out of it," Peter answered with a fond smile.

Eloise got into the cab that was awaiting them, then Lucy, and finally Peter who closed the door after him. Lucy sat close to Peter and demanded, "Tell me what's happening to everyone- and when I say everything, I mean _everything_!"

Peter shook his head with mock worry, "Sometimes, Lu, you're worst than those old ladies at the salons,"

"_I am not_!" Lucy exclaimed indignantly.

Peter and Eloise exchanged an amused glance before Peter complied to her wishes and began recounting his tale of his time in college, with the professor, his free time, and his newest hobbies and interests.

* * *

They arrived at Aunt Polly's home just in time for lunch.

Edmund's face was the first to meet them at the door and almost immediately, Eloise was swept off her feet and was being spun around once, just as Lucy had been moments earlier at the train station by Peter.

He squeezed her tightly against him once before holding her at arms' length taking in her appearance. Eloise smiled as he let out a breath of relief, "I wanted to go with Peter but he would not hear a word of it,"

"I know, he told me."

Edmund tugged her close again and placed his chin on top of her head and murmured, "I just wanted to see you sooner,"

"I know, Ed," Eloise whispered, because she felt it too. Being so far away was lonely.

She pulled away from him only to see the others flooding out of the door. She flung herself onto the dear old man before hugging the elderly lady, "Thank you for having us, Aunt Polly! Your home is lovely."

Indeed it was. If there was one thing Polly Plummer was proud of, it was her cosy home and her beautiful garden. Maybe it was due to the fact that she never married, she had always spent much of her time in her garden, weeding and plating trees and flowers. It was something she had yearned to do after seeing those beautiful scenery in Narnia when she was just a girl- and though she had always thought that her handiwork did no justice to her memory Narnia, it was still wonderful enough.

When all of them finally settled down enough to enter the house peacefully, Aunt Polly turned to them and said, "Now hurry up and prepare to have lunch, all of you," with a stern tone that was obviously acted out, "Eloise and Lucy, your room is at the second floor, the last room on your right- next to mine- Jill, show them the way, since you are staying in that room too."

Lucy and Jill made a salute, "Yes, ma'am!" and marched off in unison. Eloise shook her head in disbelief as she trailed behind the two girls. Sometimes, she wondered if Lucy _really_ was seventeen.

Their room was brightly lit, with windows on two sides of the wall. The room was painted a soothing colour of creamy beige with white curtains contrasting it. It was cute and homey, and Eloise had no doubt that the lace curtains were hung up just for their arrival.

They set their bags down and changed into a more comfortable attire before hurrying down the stairs again and meeting the others in the dining room.

Eloise and Lucy took a sniff at the mouthwatering scent of food and felt hungry all of a sudden. Their simple breakfast made them even hungrier for this abundant-looking home-cooked meal.

As they dug in, they talked. About Narnia, about all they had gone through, about their adventures (the ones they never got tired listening and telling again and again). They were all enjoying themselves and were in the midst of hearing about Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly's adventure when the White Witch had followed them back to their world and wrecked a havoc when all of a sudden Jill let out a gasp and pointed to a wall behind them-

They turned and saw something- no, some_one_ dressed in clothes they knew too well, standing in front of them. It was like watching a movie, where picture and images blurred and refocused. The man stretched out a hand towards them and his mouth opened but no words came through- it was as if he was trying to tell them something, and his eyes- they seemed so desperate and in need.

"Speak, if you're not a phantom or a dream," Peter, though paled and wide-eyed, spoke, "You have a Narnian look about you and we are the eight friends of Narnia."

The image-like man seemed startled when Peter addressed him. His mouth moved again but nothing came out.

Peter slowly rose to his feet, his eyes sharp and piercing, "Shadow or spirit or whatever you are, if you are from Narnia, I charge you in the name of Aslan, speak to me. I am Peter the High King."

But just as he said that, the image began to blur and slowly faded-

And just as abruptly as he appeared, the man vanished without a trace.

Silence reigned in the room, only their tensed breathing was heard.

One thing they were certain of-

Narnia was in trouble again.

* * *

**So! I've decided to start on the Last Battle. In all honesty, I'm really not good at 'dragging' time (I get really ****impatient... XD)**

**The bad news is that this story is coming to an end- within the next five to ten chapters if everything goes smoothly. And before I end, I still want to ask if there's any special request from all of you readers? Leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.**

**And I just realised I never thanked all those who helped with the ages of the Pevensies and everyone else. (Please ignore Susan's age though, I made a small _little_ mistake and now she was younger than she was supposed to be... *sighs*)**

**Anyway, the ages that _are_ accurate are-**

**Edmund- 19**

**Eloise- 18**

**Lucy- 17**

**Eustace- 16**

**Jill- 16**

**...**

**Till the next update! **

**~Lura ^_^**


	30. Chapter 27- The Magic Rings

**So. I've finally dug out my own worn copy of The Last Battle and read it... and I found some differences between the original and mine. But, I'm just going to go along with what I've written anyway.**

**A bad news: I'll probably be finishing this story within three chapters instead of five to ten chaps... I have a college admission deadline to meet and I hate to leave this unfinished. **

**I do not own Narnia; all I own is Eloise, all my original scenes, and this writing.**

**PS: I've made some changes at the end of the previous chapter. It wouldn't make a difference if you don't read it but it wouldn't hurt if you do... ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 27- The Magic Rings

"What should we do now?"

Lucy asked, breaking the heavy silence, "What does that mean? Who is he?"

Peter's brows were creased, a deep frown set in his face as he sank deep in thoughts; Eustace and Jill, being the youngest among them, were at a lost as to how they should react; Aunt Polly and the Professor were contemplating silently in their minds, trying to make sense out of the vision they just saw; Edmund glanced over at Eloise and held her hand firmly, telling her without words that everything was going to be okay.

Just as Edmund opened his mouth, Peter spoke-

"We have to go back," he said.

"Go back where?" Eustace asked involuntarily and let out a groan when Jill slapped him hard on the back-

"Seriously, Scrubb, could you be any more dumb than that?" she exclaimed, "Peter's talking about going back to Narnia, of course!"

"It's the only way to find out what's wrong," Peter continued, "Narnia needs our help."

"But how?" Lucy said, "We can't go back if Aslan doesn't bring us back himself!"

"And we're too old to go back," Edmund added.

"We're not," Jill interjected, "Aslan never told Eustace and I that we can't yet, maybe... we're needed there again?"

"Then why didn't Aslan just pull the two of you back with the man- or whoever it is- just now?" said Peter, "Aslan always takes us to Narnia himself when we're needed. Why not this time? Why let a vision appear and disappear without telling us a thing?"

"Maybe," Eloise said in a soft voice, "maybe he wants us to figure it out ourselves."

"You mean, figure out a way to go back?"

"But that's not possible!"

"We can't go if he doesn't allow it!"

Professor Kirke cleared his throat loudly at that moment, interrupting and silencing all of them. His wise eyes shone with eager excitement as though he had just remembered some very important and significant thing- which he has. "Children, children, now is not a time to quarrel among ourselves. Aslan has sent that man to us, to inform us of some unknown trouble in Narnia. You see-" he paused, removing his glasses and wiping the lenses with his shirt as he looked each and every one of them in the eyes, "When we called for this gathering, I had a- how do you call it?- feeling?- no, that's not quite right- anyway, I just _know_ somehow that Narnia needed us to gather and that some of us will be needed over there."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Peter asked, a little exasperatedly.

"One couldn't be certain," the professor said, "and I don't want to get you youngsters' hope up."

"You have an idea, don't you, grandpa?" Eloise asked.

The professor stared at her and shook his head, "You know me too well, dear child. But, yes. Yes, I have an idea on how to go back."

"What is it?" Lucy pressed, eagerly leaning forward in her seat.

"Well," the Professor said slowly, "I believe all of you remember my magician uncle?" they nodded, "Then you will remember that we first went to Narnia through the-"

"The Magic Rings!" Lucy exclaimed, "Of course! We could go to Narnia through those rings again!"

"But," Eloise cut in gently, "didn't you say you and Aunt Polly buried those rings as soon as you got back for the last time?" she said, "and that that house in London was already sold for more than thirty years ago?"

"We have to go to London then," Peter said decidedly, "and dig those rings up again."

"But will there be enough time?" Eustace asked, "What if we can't make it to Narnia in time to help?"

"There will be time," Eloise said with a type of confidence which convinces others, that confidence which one has when one possessed faith. "There _will _be time." she repeated, gazing around at them. They met her hazel eyes and lowered their heads at the look in them- they recognised that look-

"Alright then, let's make a plan." said Peter, "Who's going to London with me?" a somewhat mischievous smile formed on his lips and a boyish glint lit up his face.

"Me," Edmund raised his hand, "I'm going with you, Pete."

"And me," Eloise said quietly.

"I think," Lucy began, "I think, the problem is that _all _of us wants to go."

...

So for the next two hours, the Narnians discussed, talked, argued, laid out points, pointed out flaws in the plans, and finally, it was decided that tomorrow, Peter, Edmund and Eloise will be going to London by train while the rest of them wait for their news and once they found the rings, they would send a message and they would meet at the train station right away. As for how they would be going to dig out the rings, Peter had suggested (with a great deal of glee, much to Eustace's protests of the unfair-ness of the whole thing) that he and Edmund would dress up as workmen and sneak in to the garden in the morning so that if someone saw them, they would think that they were doing something about the drains.

"But why does she get's to go?" Eustace grumbled, pointing at Eloise though he meant no ill will.

Edmund pulled Eloise close to him and rolled his eyes at his cousin, "She's my girlfriend and I want her with me, you got a problem with that, Scrubb?"

Eustace turned away mumbling, "Sure, sure."

Jill and Lucy giggled behind their hands.

* * *

Eloise gazed out through the window as the three of them boarded the train the next day. The view outside flew passed as they started towards their destination.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Edmund murmured beside her ear.

She glanced at him, "What is?"

"That we would be staying with Mrs McCready after all these years." Edmund said with a grin, "Never thought that she would own a house so near to Professor's old one."

She smiled, "I never knew that too." She rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly.

Edmund brushed her hair back from her face and guided her head to rest on his shoulder, "Sleep," he said, "you'll need lots of it."

Peter watched the two of them silently. Pride filled him as he saw the man his brother was becoming. Never in his entire life would he have expected that the little rebellious brother of his would one day turn out to be like this.

"You really love her," he said quietly. It was a statement.

Edmund heard him and spared him a look before turning his head and kissed the top of her head softly, "Of course I do," he answered his brother.

They smiled at each other and ceased speaking for the rest of the journey.

Sometimes, words were just not necessary.

* * *

"Mrs McCready!" Eloise called when she caught sight of the woman who had taken care of her since the beginning of her stay with the professor at the station. With a big smile, she threw her arms around the stern lady, "It's been such a long time, how are you?"

The older woman's face softened considerably, "I've been very busy these few years," she said.

"With what?" Eloise questioned, "Let me guess, grandchildren?"

Mrs McCready raised a brow, "Still as bright as ever, I see," In fact, though many may not know, Mrs McCready was married and had two children. She began working for Professor Kirke when her husband died and her sons started their own families. It wasn't only until recently that when the Professor moved to a small cottage that she had felt the need to go back to her home and she might have as well. For half a year after she began living here, her second grand child was born and she had been taking care of him ever since.

She led them though the busy streets of London and took a thirty minutes walk home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Her home was small, but like Aunt Polly's, was cosy and neatly kept (especially her spotless clean kitchen). She ushered them in and brought them to their rooms: Edmund and Peter's at the end of the hall while Eloise slept in a small guest room by theirs.

They enjoyed their stay with the McCready, despite her stoic demeanour. And by the end of the day, they were fast asleep way before their usual bedtime.

* * *

The next morning, way before the sun rose, Peter and Edmund changed into their costumes (don't ask me how they got it, boys have their own ways) and set off to find the house where the rings were buried. Eloise stayed behind to wait till noon before she brought their lunch and meet up with Edmund at the city square.

For the first day, they found nothing- much to the young men's disappointment.

Eloise followed them to where they continued digging on the second day and- much to Peter's 'chagrin' of which he exclaimed, "If only we had known that the rings were so easily found once you were here!"- they found the well buried rings. The rings were peculiar and oddly coloured. Edmund flipped both of them on his palm and brushed off the dust, "Now we have to send the message to the others," he said, "too bad we can't use them ourselves."

And those rings, were the beginning of the end of their journey on this world.

They just did not know it yet.

* * *

**I'm truly sorry for the late update! Here's the 27th chapter.**

**I hope all of you enjoyed it.**

**~Lura ^_^**


	31. Chapter 28- Homeward Bound

Chapter 28- Homeward Bound

Morning came.

As the four of them (Peter, Edmund, Eloise, and Mrs McCready) sat around the table eating their breakfast, Eloise couldn't help but glance at the clock once more. They still had one hour before the appointed time which they had to meet Grandpa Kirke and the others at the train station and give the rings to Eustace and Jill. She watched as Edmund grabbed another pancake, seemingly deep in thoughts. She silently moved her chair closer to his and asked, "Is anything bothering you, Ed?"

Edmund blinked and turned to the side, meeting her concerned gaze and gave her an assuring smile, "Don't worry, Eloise, I just remembered suddenly that my parents will be going to Bristol today and if I'm right- which I'm quite sure I am- they'd be bound to be going by train," he paused.

"And," Eloise said as realisation dawned, "Unknowingly, everyone will be on the same train!"

"You sure, Ed?" Peter cut in, hearing their conversation, "As far as I know, mom and dad might not so 'coincidentally' be on the same train as Lu and the others."

Edmund glared half-heartedly at his brother, "Believe me, Pete, I know about railways better than any one of you."

"Come, children," Mrs McCready said, clearing up the empty plates, "Start moving now, you haven't got all day."

Eloise gave the older lady a smile when she chased them up the stairs to grab their bags, "Alright, alright," she was saying as she clapped her hands, "I'll do the dishes for this once, all of you just get ready." She went into her temporary room and stared hard and long at every detail of it. Though she had only stayed here for three days, it felt like home. Mrs McCready had made sure of it- especially for her.

Edmund set his baggage down beside her door and entered her room, silently standing beside her. She heard his footsteps and turned towards him with eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I'll miss this place, Ed."

He pulled her close to him and held her tightly, "It's okay, El," he whispered into her ear, "You could always come back when you want to. I'm sure Mrs McCready would love to have you with her once more."

"You'll come with me, won't you?" she asked, her voice muffled; but he heard her. Bending his head down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, he said, "Of course I will, silly girl." Even if a little of his illogical childish fear of the stern old woman still clung to him, after all, first impressions were hardest to alter (and the Pevensie siblings really _was_ terribly afraid of the 'McCready' since they first met her in the professor's old home so many years ago).

Eloise leaned back slightly to gaze into his eyes, "Thank you, Ed, for everything." Everything you've done for me; everything you've put up: my whims and sometimes childish fantasies; everything they've been through together, the good and the bad...

He saw her eyes and he understood her unspoken words. And his voice- the very voice which belonged to the Just King who ruled over Narnia- spoke with a tenderness no one ever heard- no one but the girl in his arms-, "Only for you, Eloise. I love you."

She smiled then.

"I love you too, Edmund, so much." that it hurts.

He slowly bent down, and with a force lighter and gentler still than his previous kiss, their lips met.

"Come on," he said softly, taking her hand in his and her bag in his other, "Peter's waiting for us downstairs."

They left the room and indeed, the eldest among them was there in the hall, patiently waiting. And when he saw the girl, he gave her a comforting smile and after thanking Mrs McCready for her hospitality, they left. (She refused to hug, as the very act clashes with her 'no-nonsence' motto, as we all know)

The walk to the train station was strangely quiet, despite the busy bustle surrounding them. Upon reaching the platform where they were supposed to be waiting, they were forced to remain standing because of the number of people. Edmund kept her hand in his and she stood close to him, carefully avoiding the crowd that were threatening to push against them.

From afar, Eloise heard the whistling of the train and peered over Edmund's shoulder just in time to see the train coming up towards them.

It all happened in a second.

Edmund was the first to realise and before she could react, he pushed her back with such a force that sent her crashing into the people behind her. But before anyone could say anything, a loud thunderous crash sounded and it was then that the screaming started.

Chaos.

Just like watching a movie, the beams and roofs that were still above her head moments earlier came crashing down all around her. Blood. There was so much blood. Paralysed with fear, her eyes were wide as she watched a thick beam fall right down towards her.

For a while she felt nothing but just as if all air was squeezed out of her body before the excruciating pain started-

And all went black.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~.~

~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~.~

~.~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~

* * *

There was only darkness, and the darkness itself was empty.

She couldn't see anything; hear anything; or even feel anything. It was as if she was trapped inside her own mind.

Fear and panic gripped her heart as she tried in vain to get out of this void. Where was everyone? Where was she?

Out of nowhere, faintly on her right, she heard a soft noise.

And slowly, as she focused on it, the noise grew louder. And louder. Until she recognised a sob. But-

Who's crying?

She struggled and tried once more and finally gaining control over her eyelids, she forced them open, only to close them again when the blinding white entered her dilated pupils. Her vision was blurred and fuzzy and she blinked a few times. The unpleasant odour of disinfectant entered her nose and her mind slowly realised where she was-

The hospital.

Another sob sounded and out of the peripheral vision of her eyes she saw a mob of dark hair.

"Su-san?" her voice was raw and raspy, making herself cringe from the sound of it. She tried moving her hand when it suddenly dawned to her that other than her head, she could not feel anything else from her neck downwards. It was as if nothing was there.

The sobbing ceased and when Susan lifted her head- her eyes all red and puffy from all her crying- and saw the awakened girl, fresh tears formed again as she cried out- this time in relief, "You're awake! Oh, you're awake!"

"What- happened?" she choked out, grimacing at the sand-paperish feeling in her mouth.

"The train crashed- everyone was on it- mom and dad, the professor, aunt Polly, Lucy, Jill and Eustace and Peter and Edmund- I didn't know what to do! When they called up and told me everyone was gone- and that you were badly hurt and- and- I don't know what to do! They're all gone! Dead!"

The graceful girl was gone- in place was a lost young woman who had just lost everything she had.

Just then, a doctor came, interrupting them. He checked Eloise's vitals, probed around here and there, finally, with a look which spoke volumes, asked the girl, "How are you feeling, Miss Chandler?"

Eloise frowned weakly, "Nothing?"

"No pain? Not even the slightest?" he pressed.

The girl closed her eyes, tiredness overtaking her unexpectedly. And just when the doctor thought she was not going to reply, she opened her eyes again and looked straight at him, "There is a-" she said slowly, uncertain, "strange sinking feeling now and then..."

The doctor nodded and patted her head gently before standing up and motioning Susan to follow him out for a word.

When the older girl came back into the room again, she was crying once more.

Eloise gazed solemnly at her, "I'm dying, aren't I?"

"What? No-"

"There's no use denying, Susan," A small grievous smile appeared on her lips, "I know."

Susan sat down limply into the chair beside her bed, "How, Ellie," she whispered brokenly, "How do you know? Why aren't you afraid?"

Eloise's eyes were fixed on her face- no, it wasn't on her face but behind her. A peaceful smile lit up her pale face as she whispered, "Aslan,"

Susan spun around and looked frantically around the empty space, "You're hallucinating, Ellie. No one's here." Definitely not Aslan.

"Don't you see him?" she continued whispering as if in a daze, "He's here, and he's come to take me home..."

Aslan, unseen by the unbelieving queen, stood by her bed, his great head looking down at the physically broken girl with such love that no one would think possible for one to possess. He gazed down at her, dearly and tenderly and said, "Come with me, precious child, your home is no longer on this earth."

...

A broken cry; a peaceful sigh.

The sun broke through the clouds and lit up the peaceful face of the girl who had fallen asleep while the other hid in the corner, darkness hovering over her, pushing her over the edge of despair. But our story is not about that other girl.

* * *

When Eloise opened her eyes again, she was standing beside Aslan on a tall mountain.

With a joyous smile, she turned towards the Lion, "Where are we, Aslan?"

"Home, child," he answered, "This is my country."

Eloise looked down from the mountain and saw a great series of many-coloured cliffs that led them downhill like a giant staircase. Before she could ask, the Great Lion lowered himself onto the ground before her, "Ride on my back, child, we're going to meet the others."

It was the most amazing feeling she ever had, when she sat on Aslan's back, clinging onto his neck as he leapt down those cliffs.

She need not ask who he meant when he said 'the others'. And before she knew it, she was flooded with her friends- Mr Tumnus and the beavers from the Golden Age; Caspian, Reepicheep, Trumpkin the Drawf, Trufflehunter the badger, Professor Cornelius, Liliandil the star's daughter, Coriakin; her own family, grandpa Kirke and Aunt Polly- both looking years younger, Peter, Lucy, Jill, Eustace, and-

"Edmund!"

She was home.

* * *

_~The End~_


	32. Afterword

**Afterword**

**1. The Story- The Chronicles of Narnia is one of the first set of books I've read and I've fallen in love with it since then. As a Christian, I was able to understand why C.S. Lewis wrote the story the way he did. Indeed, he formed his story based on the Bible, from Genesis to Revelations. Many of you may take Narnia as just a 'story', or a 'movie with hot actors in it'- which, I assure you, I myself think they're hot too! but to me, Narnia is more than a children story. **

**2. The Character- When I wrote this story, I wanted to write something different than what I've been reading. With this in mind, I really did not have any idea on how this story will turn out in the beginning. But as I wrote, I came to know my character- Eloise, and I began to see and feel things I've never felt before. When I write, my characters are alive to me. I did not place Eloise in a war, nor did I let her learn how to fight. To me, I believe that everyone has their own special purpose. The Pevensies were there to defeat the White Witch; Aslan brought Eloise there to heal her, and to let her realise her true values. As I have said, Narnia to me is not merely an action film but something I try to make into reality. Eloise is ****different, but she is still special- and precious to Aslan.**

**3. The Relationship- I've tried to portray all aspects of various relationships in this story- whether it's the romantic one between Edmund and Eloise; the broken one between Eloise's biological parents; familial love and such. Call me old-school, but I believe in keeping oneself pure until marriage. Then there's the relationship Eloise had with Aslan. In all honesty, that is the dream relationship I wish I had- and to have, with my God. Christianity's not about religion, it's about a 'relationship'.**

**4. About Believing- Eloise saw because she believed; Susan lost her faith and she stopped seeing. To me, Believing is Seeing, not the other way round. Eloise held on to the faith she had build up as a child, Susan lost hers while pursuing the world. The contrast is obvious, and very true in real life.**

**5. About Life- Life is not always smooth-sailing. Look at Eloise's life when she was younger. She was hurt, she was broken, but people came into her life and helped her heal- there will always be someone there in your life whether you see them or not. And Aslan came into scene. Aslan became to Eloise someone like a father she never had, a best friend she needed, and a saviour. As a Christian, even if you are not one, when I said that, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about.**

**6. About Death- Ah, this subject is one of the hardest to write. When I wrote in my final chapter that Aslan had come to take Eloise home, it wasn't just a story. I've heard, time and time again about Christians seeing the Saviour on their death beds. As Christians, there is nothing to fear about death. We know who's coming to take us, and we know what's on the other side. We never die alone. **

**7. About the Country- Well, it's heaven. This world is only temporary- or a 'Shadowland' as C.S. Lewis calls it. We bring nothing into this world, we take nothing out of it when we die. I guess this teaches me to stop clinging onto the things of this world.**

**8. And finally, I hope you are not offended by what I'm writing here. This is my belief and I'm not- and could not- force it on anyone of you. I'm here to tell you purely on where I stand and how this story came to be. And also, I would like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and favourited my story. It had been a wonderful experience writing this story. And I'm glad that so many of you took the time to read through it- and for taking patience on chapters which are not that well written. And I hope that, even when this is complete, you would still come and leave a review. **

**...**

**Thank you with all my heart,**

**Lura Elsworth,**

**09.05.2013/ 10.19pm.**


End file.
